¿Un resbalón con reglas?
by Ashoe
Summary: [AU] Levy McGarden es una oficinista, quien se ganó su puesto por ser perfeccionista cuando se trata de trabajo, pero cuando corrobora que la persona tras el asiento de su jefa es el mismo hombre de piercings que conoció hace una semana en una fiesta y además de eso, le hace una petición que la deja atónita ¿Cómo responderá?
1. Primer Regla

Disclaimer: Hiro Masima es dueño de los personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para cosas como estas.

 **¿Un resbalón con reglas?**

 **Primer regla:**

 **Resbalón a primer trago.**

No, no, no y ¡No!

Aquellos papeles frente a ella la estaban volviendo loca. Los números de oficio no estaban en secuencia, el pedido estaba mal redactado y por si fuera poco, todo estaba mal ubicado. Las misiones estaban en las órdenes, las órdenes en los nombramientos y estos en vaya Dios a saber dónde. Levy McGarden no podía concebir tal desorden, tal falta de sentido común no podía ser normal, ni mucho menos inteligente o mínimamente brutalidad ¡Era blasfemia pura a su persona!

Se levantó presurosa tomando toscamente las hojas sobre el escritorio y se encaminó a zancadas con el ceño encarnado hasta la oficina de su jefe. Abrió la puerta de manera estrepitosa y al llegar frente escritorio tiró los papeles sobre este con cara de perros.

– ¿Qué significa esto jefa? – Preguntó impaciente, su pie se movía al mismo ritmo que el dedo índice derecho de sus brazos que tenía cruzados.

La silla se giró lentamente dejando ver a un moreno de amenazantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa afilada de lado. Hasta ahí tenía razones para salir corriendo, pero el traje blanco bien abotonado con camisa azul y corbata gris por dentro, le hicieron saber que no era un vulgar don nadie, a pesar de las perforaciones que pudo distinguir en sus orejas, aun siendo tapados por su largo cabello negro azabache, y las que mostraba abiertamente en los costados de su nariz, en su barbilla y las que hacían de cejas.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar así mismo como su rostro mostró claro susto, y sí que tenía razón para que eso ocurriese. Al principio trató de darse ánimos pensando que solo eran imaginaciones suyas pero no era así, lo sabía, y no debía de corroborarlo.

Ella lo conocía, para suerte o desgracia, lo conocía.

– ¿Jefa? – Una de sus metálicas cejas se arqueó – ¿A quién...? – Las palabras del hombre quedaron en el aire cuando Levy salió disparada de la oficina hacia el escritorio de Lucy, la secretaria principal – ¿le dices jefa? – Su tono de voz disminuyó con cada palabra y concluyó con un chasquido de lengua de molestia. Ahora debía de pensar en qué iba a hacer con aquella muchacha, a quien recordaba claramente.

– ¿Qué es eso que está en la silla de la jefa? – Su voz temblorosa trataba de normalizarse mientras señalaba la oficina principal.

– ¡Levy! – La secretaria, Una joven rubia de ojos chocolate, la miró con susto – Estás pálida ¿Acaso viste un fantasma? – Se levantó para tomarla de las mejillas y tratar de calmarla.

– No, definitivamente es de carne y hueso – Negó aún sin ganarle a los nervios.

– Oh... – Lucy la soltó y rio bajo regresando a sentarse.

– No es gracioso.

– Por supuesto que lo es, a quien has visto es al hijo de la jefa, como ella se fue de vacaciones y él acaba de graduarse en la universidad, lo dejó a cargo por ese tiempo.

– ¿Por qué hizo eso? No puede confiar en un desconocido así como así.

– No creo que sea un desconocido para ella...

– ¡Pero sí para nosotros! – Chilló.

– No creo que eso realmente importe. Además... – Sonrió amable al ver la desesperación en su amiga – Ya estuve hablando un poco con él, no parece una mala persona.

– Pues lo es – Golpeó la mesa decidida.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Se echó levemente para atrás sorprendida.

– ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté que ocurrió hace una semana?

– ¿Es él? – No evitó carcajearse.

– No es divertido – Llevó las manos a sus orejas tratando de que las risas dejaran de retumbar en su cabeza – Además acabo de darme cuenta de lo desorganizado que es, casi me desmayo de ver los documentos que me ha enviado para firmar ¿Puedes creerlo? Me los mandó a mí antes de que pasaran por la oficina de aprobación – Se señaló desesperada – Y hay una gran cantidad de errores.

– Lo siento, Levy – Se calmó – Pero respecto a eso no puedo hacer nada, la jefa lo puso ahí, y ahí se quedará hasta que regrese – En ese momento el teléfono sonó, Lucy contestó con rostro aburrido pero al escuchar quién era y darse cuenta del teléfono que había tomado, tuvo que evitar reír con todas sus fuerzas – Ya le digo – Colgó y miró a Levy de manera pícara. Su amiga siempre había sido lindísima, su rostro fino, ojos marrones y cabello azul hasta los hombros que poseía unas cuantas ondas, además de que su figura, a pesar de no ser la más exuberante, estaba bien detallada, y lo mejor, era bajita y apapuchable. Sin duda cualquier chico al verla pensaría que es un primor – Era el jefe.

– ¿Y Qué? – Ladeó la cabeza sin comprender por qué la miraba de tal manera.

– Quiere que regreses a su oficina, y le expliques lo que pasó hace un momento.

– No quiero, Lucy... – Puso ojos de ruego.

– Lo siento, es el jefe – Se encogió de hombros y Levy suspiró.

– Ya voy... – Regresó a la oficina principal con desgano.

– Perfecto – La rubia volvió a tomar el teléfono para avisar al nuevo jefe.

Levy entró y sintió esa mirada sobre ella, definitivamente no sabía cómo lo iba a soportar, tomó la oportunidad para distinguirlo mejor, y sí, era el mismo imbécil que conoció una semana atrás.

* * *

Como nunca, había salido de fiesta, dónde oprimida por tanto bullicio había decidido irse, le dijo a la organizadora, a quien conocía, pero ella se desanimó por tal cosa, al final se quedó un poco más pero, en la cocina, dónde veía a la servidumbre ir y venir, lo cual le entretenía un poco, especialmente porque los conocía en su mayoría.

En un momento un hombre elegante de traje, pero que parecía un chiste cuando veía su rostro malhumorado, entró pidiendo un vaso de agua a su amiga Juvia. Cuando obtuvo lo que estaba buscando se percató de la pequeña mujer sentada a la mesa de la servidumbre, supo que ella también lo miró, y con curiosidad cabe recalcar porque no tardó para girar el rostro avergonzada. Era demasiado sencilla como para pertenecer a una familia adinerada, y demasiado elegante como para pertenecer a los sirvientes, era fácil saber que era una invitada, y no una cualquiera. ya que estar en la cocina mientras los demás se divertían fuera, no era normal, lo que le llamó la atención.

Se dio un paseo alrededor de aquella gran cocina y pudo obtener una buena vista de su bonito rostro de perfil y su pequeña espalda. Y por sobre todas las cosas esas curvas que iban de su cintura hasta su cadera, ¡Que provocadoras que eran! Y solo podía rogar que se levantara para obtener una mejor vista, pero para su desgracia parecía que nunca se iba a mover de ahí.

Solo quedaba algo por hacer: moverla.

Se acercó lentamente, como depredador minutos antes de atacar.

– ¿Aburrida? – Preguntó una vez llegó al asiento al lado de la peliazul y se sentó con rostro inexpresivo dejando el vaso, que antes tenía agua, en el mesón, que usaban los sirvientes del lugar para degustar de sus alimentos.

Levy lo miró con curiosidad y sorpresa. Nunca creyó que le fuera a hablar aquel extraño hombre.

– Para nada – Miró sus manos que jugaban en la orilla del mesón, para calmar el nervio que le dio aquel desconocido.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás acá y no sales a la fiesta? – Miró al mismo punto que ella. Tenía unas manos bonitas, pequeñas y femeninas.

– Porque en la fiesta si estaba aburrida – Cerró los ojos en un intento de calmarse y poder hablar con normalidad, el hablar con desconocidos no era su fuerte.

– ¿Insinúas que la anfitriona es aburrida para ti? – Dejó escapar una risilla, pero no cualquiera, era su risilla, con la que detectabas su autenticidad por si algún impostor quisiera hacer de las suyas – _Gihi_

– No es eso – Lo miró de frente en un arrebato – es solo que no estoy cómoda, a penas conozco a unos cuantos.

– Entonces nadie te invita a bailar – Concluyó.

– Tampoco es eso... – Miró a un costado recordando la continua insistencia de Jet y Droy para invitarla a bailar, pero pasaron peleando entre ellos, así que terminaba siendo un cero a la izquierda para sus pretendientes en cualquier caso.

– Que persona más rara, no te gusta nada entonces – Sonrió de lado desviando el rostro a una de las sirvientas.

Levi se percató y al notar en lo que se estaba fijando simplemente se sonrosó y miró al contrario.

– Simplemente me sentía incómoda allá, y ahora de nuevo estoy en las mismas... – Murmuró lo último para sí y se levantó, provocando que el hombre de mirada intensa clavara los ojos en ella nuevamente, era bajita, ya se lo esperaba, pero comprobarlo también era divertido: "Un renacuajo" pensó y sonrió para sí.

Pero apareció una sonrisa que fue terminando en un bajo silbido una vez obtuvo esa vista que deseaba minutos antes, la espalda baja de la chica. Debía de admitir, que era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

– Bisca – Llamó – Voy a tomar algo de aire fresco – Avisó, su amiga de cabellos verdosos se acercó tras la barra, colocando las manos ahí.

– Entonces te recomiendo que vayas a la terraza – Sonrió – Como la fiesta solo es en. Primer piso, arriba no hay nadie – Levantó levemente el brazo señalando con el índice la dirección indicada.

– Pero... sería vergonzoso que todos me quedaran mirando... – su voz denotó nerviosismo al imaginarse la situación, la llamada Bisca rodó los ojos con diversión, Levy hizo una mueca e infló levemente las mejillas, el pelinegro que solo se dedicaba a mirar pensó que eso había sido adorable.

– Obviamente no irás por la escalera principal – Guiñó un ojo, la muchacha frente a ella abrió los ojos atónita – Los que trabajamos aquí tenemos una subida especial – Abrió la pequeña puertecita aérea del mesón y dejó pasar a su amiga y la llevó hasta una puerta secreta que se perdía en la fachada de madera que adornaba la cocina.

Deslizó la puerta dejando ver dos escaleras, una se dirigía a el segundo piso y la otra al sótano, o eso fue lo que le dio por pensar a Levy, quien sin esperar un segundo más comenzó a subir, no sin antes darle las gracias a Bisca, quien después de sonreírle, cerró el pasaje y continuó con su trabajo, no sin ser interrumpida en su momento por el pelinegro.

Después de cinco escaleras Levy llegó a la terraza, la cual estaba adornada por diversas plantas decorativas (Rosas en su mayoría) y daba una hermosa vista del barrio más rico de la ciudad, todas las casas eran grandes y la mayoría tenían plantas que daban un bonito paisaje a sus ojos.

Respiró hondo y sonrió, era tan calmado y bonito, que se arrepentía el no cargar ni un solo libro.

Se acercó a la baranda y apoyó su brazos ahí, quizá podía encontrar un letrero en el cual ponerse a leer propagandas.

Rio por ese pensamiento, y por suerte nadie más estaba ahí, así que podía hacerlo a sus anchas.

– Si haces eso van a pensar que estás loca – Escuchó una voz masculina, conocida, seguida de esa risa que hace unos minutos se había quedado grabada en su cabeza. Giró el cuerpo encontrándose con el mismo hombre con el que había platicado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Se cruzó de brazos con clara molestia, no sabía si la estaba acosando o simplemente la quería molestar.

– Dime Gajeel – Se acercó a un lado de ella y apoyó los brazos en la baranda y observó el paisaje, dejándose llenar de la fresca brisa – Simplemente, pareces aburrida.

– Te he dicho que no lo estoy – Suspiró alejándose al costado contrario.

– Pero lo pareces, y eso es un problema, enana – Levy frunció el ceño, ella sabía que no era alta, y que tampoco tenía una figura que destacase, muy especialmente entre sus amistades, pero era la primera vez que la llamaban así, y le molestó.

– Levy, no enana – Lo miró con grima.

– Lo sabía, pero te quedas con enana, te pega bastante – También la miró, pero muy diferente a cómo ella lo miraba, él estaba teniendo diversión.

– ¿Lo sabías? – su rostro mostró clara confusión.

– Le pregunté a Bisca – Miró hacia abajo, la fachada de esa casa estaba llena de plantas.

Levy suspiró pesadamente.

– ¿Qué es lo que intentas?

– Bueno, me gusta tu culo – Se rio, Levy se sonrojó escandalosamente – Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un acosador, simplemente soy hombre y tengo mis fetiches.

– No deja de ser de mal gusto que le digas eso a una chica – Miró al costado contrario sin que el color saliera de su rostro en lo más mínimo. Pero, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le agradó esa sinceridad, la hacía tener más confianza en su cuerpo.

– Pero si muchas prefieren que les digan eso – Sonrió de manera afilada, y bajó un poco el rostro para poder verla un poco más de cerca, pero, el hecho de que tuviera el rostro hacia el otro lado se lo dificultaba.

– Muchas, mas yo no – giró el rostro para mirarlo de frente pero, definitivamente no fue la mejor opción, aquel rostro masculino, estaba frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad y una intensidad que la hacían querer desmayar de la vergüenza – ¿Te podrías alejar un poco? – Poso la mano entre sus rostro, para intentar que la dejara de mirar. Además ese no era el único problema, sino, que el olor a alcohol que percibió se había vuelto mayor, a cuando estaba en la cocina. No sabía si era un bebedor compulsivo, o simplemente decidió echarse el licor encima para heder de tal manera.

– ¿Invado demasiado tu espacio personal? _Gihi_ – Rio y se irguió.

– Más que eso apestas a alcohol – Se tapó la nariz en claro desagrado.

– ¿Acaso eres de esas apretadas que en la vida han tomado una gota de alcohol? – Levantó una ceja con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que torció los labios con señal de aburrimiento. Para él si una mujer no bebía su buena copa de tequila, no era mujer.

– Claro que he tomado – Lo encaró empuñando las manos y frunciendo el ceño.

– Déjame adivinar... ¿Coctel de menta sin alcohol? – Se burló sin cambiar su expresión y cruzándose de brazos, a pesar de mostrarse serio quería reír y mucho.

– Champagne – Corrigió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Vodka? – Ella negó – ¿Tequila? ¿Sake? – Volvió a negar – ¿Whisky? ¿Currincho? ¿Ron? ¿Cerveza? ¿Nisiquiera la light? – A todo lo que él mencionaba ella continuaba con la misma acción. Gajeel quedó en shock, y después de darse un golpe en la frente con su mano, tomó una decisión – Sígueme – Le pidió dándole la espalda una vez hizo seña con la mano libre para que ella viera.

– No creo querer ir... – Dijo insegura, Gajeel la regresó a ver y estaba con una sonrisa forzada, mostrando una mueca tan genial que deformaba aquel lindo y pequeño rostro, en lo más parecido a una obra arrugada.

El morocho comenzó a reír y la tomó de la muñeca de la peliazul y caminó sin importarle sus reclamos.

– Sé que tengo cara de violador, pero no te haré nada, enana – Aseguró entre risas. Ella se resignó al hecho de que él tenía una fuerza monstruosa y a que la música estaba lo suficientemente alta como para no saber cuándo la policía llegase por el reclamo de algún vecino amargado y sin invitación.

El desconocido la llevó a una habitación llena de estantes con bebidas de rodo tipo, desde las más baratas a las más caras.

– ¿Con cuáles prefieres empezar? – Extendió el brazo como si de una presentación importante se tratase.

Levy tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios de los nervios y la corriente helada qie sentía.

– N–ninguno – Lo miró con ruego en los ojos, él chasqueó la lengua y como todavía la sostenía la invitó a sentarse en un mueble de la pequeña salita central, eran negros con almohadones del mismo color intercalados con unos rojos, cómodos pero fríos. Ella no se resistió a sentarse, pues hasta la soltó cuando lo hizo y se alejó a los estantes para buscar algo, lo cual a Levy no le interesó y miró al techo y a esa gran lámpara que colgaba, le llamaba la atención que la luz fuera azul, cuando las paredes eran claramente blancas, un escenario bastante acogedor y relajante, pero se tensó cuando lo vio regresar con diez botellas en una pequeña caja.

Se notaba que era un vago, por lo que seguramente decidió coger eso para no hacer mucha caminata.

– ¿Vas a tomar todo eso? – Preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula. Él levantó una ceja con la misma emoción.

– Yo no, tú sí – Se sentó al lado de ella, y puso el cajón en el suelo mie tras ella balbuceaba cosas inentendibles para su comprensión, hasta creyó que se había creado un nueva idioma extraterrestre.

– Ya te dije que no tomaré – Su posición amenazó con levantarse pero la mano de Gajeel se lo prohibió cuando la tomó del hombro.

– Gallina... – La provocó, Levy lo sabía, no era más que un juego, uno en el que no había ganador cuando toda la fiestita terminase. Pero, el fruncido de su ceño dio a entender al moreno que no fue mala idea.

– Llámame cómo quieras, no tomaré – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería que la soltar para poder levantarse.

– Si tomas media copita de cada uno, te dejo en paz y te llamaré por tu nombre – Él sabía lo que ella quería pero no le iba a dar escapatoria fácil, la chica a pesar de tímida tenía carácter y quería doblegarlo, aunque fuera un poco.

– No me convence, suéltame, por favor... – Pidió.

– Haré lo que pidas por una semana.

– ¡Ni te conozco! – Él chasqueó la lengua con molestia, que mujer tan testaruda era, pero no se dejaría vencer ante tal reto. La haría beber aunque fuese a la fuerza - ¿tienes permitido siquiera entrar aquí?

– No te preocupes por eso – Le restó importancia – Pero, te llevaré a tu casa si tomas una – insistió y abrió una puerta escondida en el brazo del mueble y sacó un vaso caballito, tomó una de las botellas y sirvió hasta antes de llenarlo.

– ¿Por qué insistes tanto con eso? – Suspiró pesadamente, y cuando el pelinegro extendió la copa hacia ella simplemente la sujetó resignada – ¿Qué es? – Miró la copa.

– Tequila – Contestó – Y Solo quiero que alguien me acompañe a beber en un lugar tranquilo – Se sirvió a él y bebió el contenido de un solo. Dejó que la sensación de ser quemado por dentro llegara a su estómago y le sonrió a la mujer a su lado invitándola con un movimiento de mano a hacer lo mismo.

– Yo pensaba que eso de beber se te ocurrió cuando te dije que nunca había tomado – A pesar de entender la seña de el hombre no estaba segura y quedó mirando el vaso expectante. Si solo bebía uno, todo estaría bien ¿No?

– Bueno, tenía planeado tomar solo en un lugar tranquilo porque no tenía quien me acompañara, cuando ya me dijiste eso, vi una oportunidad para no sentirme tan abandonado – Se encogió de hombros despreocupado pero con una sonrisa de tranquilidad – ¿A qué esperas?

– ¿Al menos me dirás por qué quieres beber con tanta ímpetu?

– Si te lo tomas te digo – Volvió a chantajearla. Levy se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó un sorbo para luego cerrar los ojos por la extraña sensación que tuvo, cuando pasó su rostro fue un chiste para Gajeel, quién se carcajeó con fuerza, al punto de tener que sostener su estómago – No es jugo, enana – Dijo sin dejar de reír, Levy infló las mejillas sonrojadas en actitud avergonzada, aunque su rostro ya se había tornado rojo por la fuerte concentración de alcohol, lo cual afectaba en gran medida a ella, que no acostumbraba a beber.

– Pues jugo es lo que estoy acostumbrada a tomar – Se defendió, Gajeel, dejó de reír y negó.

– Toma todo de una, sino, no tiene chiste – Se sirvió otro y tomó como dijo – Ahora tú – Completó la copa de la peliazul quien solo miró nerviosa.

Levy tragó saliva pero no se dejó intimidar, volvió a llevarse la copa los labios y los abrió lo suficiente para poder absorber todo el contenido y tragó. Su rostro se volvió a contraer, y sintió que aquel camino que recorría el tequila era lo mismo que estar tragando hierro derretido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tomar esto tan a la ligera? – Lo miró con la mano en la boca, a pesar de sentirse extraña, no le tomó importancia, por alguna razón parecía que algo en su cabeza se estuviera desconectado de su sentido común, ya que estiró el brazo en señal de querer que le volvieran a servir. Gajeel no dejó que esperara mucho e hizo caso.

\- Seguramente se te haría más fácil digerirlo con sal y limón, pero es molesto ir a la cocina por esas cosas, así que nos terminaremos la botella pura – También se sirvió él sonriente – ¡Salud!

\- ¡Salud! – Levy sonrió al percatarse la manera sincera en la que el moreno también lo había hecho. Y sin pensarlo dos veces volvieron a beber d sus respectivas copas – ¡No me has contestado! – Le recordó.

Gajeel entrecerró los ojos para recordar a lo que ella se refería y entonces cerró los ojos con pesar para volverlos a abrir y mostrar una sonrisa dolida y forzada desviando el rostro al suele y apoyando los brazos en las piernas pensativo.

\- A veces… La puta vida te quiere mandar al carajo ¿Sabes? – La miró, y esbozó una pequeña risa al verla completamente roja por culpa del alcohol. Lo sabía, estaba borracha. No es que a él no se le estuviera volando la cabeza, pero ella le pareció simplemente magnífica. Y seguramente no recordaría nada de lo que le contara, había encontrado a la persona perfecta para desahogarse y ella ni se enteraría.

Continuaron hablando y tomando, sin percatarse de la hora, ni de cuánto consumieron, y mucho menos de sus acciones una vez sus cerebelos se desconectaron y empezaron a tambalearse cuando se levantaron del sillón.

Levy abrió sus ojos perezosamente, la luz solar que cruzada por aquellas finas y blancas cortinas era molesta, su cabeza dolía a más no poder.

Apartó el fuerte y gran brazo que la estaba rodeando por la cintura y salió de las sábanas plateadas con negro ¿Qué hora sería? Solo recordaba que no tenía trabajo ese día, y mejor porque no tenía ganas de ir.

Abrió la puerta del baño, ¿Siempre había sido café? No sabía, ni quería averiguarlo, pues las náuseas que cargaba junto con la insistente presión cerebral que sentía. Eran simplemente insoportables. Entró, tomó el cepillo de dientes, y untó pasta, una vez se lo llevó a la boca tuvo que dejarlo tirado en el lavabo, abrir la taza del escusado y vomitar como nunca lo había hecho en la vida. Pues se sentía en una maratón en dónde ella le ganaba a cualquier profesional.

¿Habría comido algo que le hizo daño? ¿O simplemente la bilis le hizo un mal juego? Pero ella nunca había sufrido de algo como eso, así que se regañó mentalmente por pensar siquiera eso.

Se incorporó con la intención de volver a intentar lavarse los dientes y esta vez no sintió aquel malestar pasado y continuó con la acción tranquila.

Alguien más entró al baño, un hombre moreno, que buscaba algo con la mirada hasta que terminó en lo que la chica sostenía en sus manos.

\- Enana, ese es mi cepillo – Lo señaló con naturalidad. Estaba con una camiseta sin manga blanca y un short sport negro.

\- Ah… Lo siento – Respondió ella de la misa manera, pero de un segundo a otro cuando se estaba enjuagando sintió atragantarse con el agua tirándola de una y comenzando a toser ¿No estaba en su departamento?

Abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a mirar al pelinegro, el cual solo bostezó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – La voz le tembló en grandes proporciones, tanto que Gajeel casi no le comprende, pues la resaca o le dejaba pensar bien.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Levantó una ceja molesto – Es mi cuarto – Tiró los labios hacia e costado inferior de la cara, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Ella gritó sin creérselo y en el mismo segundo las memorias de la noche anterior llegaron como una historia de terror, y salió corriendo como si el mismo demonio la persiguiese.

Dio una mirada rápida al cuarto, no era su cama, mucho menos sus cortinas, ni su baño, ni su ropero, ni sus veladores y faltaban su peinado y la pequeña alfombra a pie de cama que le había regalado su mejor amiga, Lucy.

\- No puedo creerlo – Se dejó caer de lleno en la baldosa negra que gozaba de rayos en verde. Y entonces miró lo que cargaba puesto, no era la ropa que cargaba ayer, era una camiseta negra de AC/DC el cual a ella le quedaba como bata hasta la mitad de los muslos y dónde sobraba espacio para dos más de ella.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Reaccionó Gajeel al salir también del baño y percatarse de las ropas tiradas en el suelo a la entrada, definitivamente, eran las prendas que cargaban él y ella la noche anterior – Mierda, mierda, mierda – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza hablando lo más rápido que podía - Si hemos hecho alguna pendejada estamos fritos.

Levy lo escrutó asustada, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

\- Me van a matar, enana – Se acercó a ella agachándose a su altura y la zarandeó – Si esa mujer se entera de esto… definitivamente ¡Me hará comer tierra! – La soltó y su cara se tornó azul - ¿Qué hacemos? – Volvió a sacudirla sin darle chance a responder pues se estaba mareando de nuevo. Entonces con las manos ella pidió tiempo y él se detuvo.

\- Bu-Bueno, n-no hay ninguna prueba de que hemos hecho algo ¿No? A-además… Creo que a mí no me duele nada… - Un tic apareció en su rostro con claro miedo y tragó saliva.

\- ¿Eres virgen? – Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, ella con vergüenza asintió y Gajeel se levantó y empezó a halarse los cabellos – ¡Y todavía con una virgen! Esto es todavía más grave ¡Me van a castrar! – Se acercó a la pared y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza - Y lo que más molesta es que ¡No recuerdo nada! Nisiquiera como comenzó – Se maldijo mentalmente por haber olvidado una oportunidad así.

\- Pero ya te dije que no es seguro que hayamos hecho nada – Levy trató de calmarlo y le palmó levemente el hombro para que dejara de dañarse a sí mismo. Él se giró a verla con el pensamiento perdido en "Lo que pasó ayer" landia.

\- Repitamos – Dijo un Gajeel sonrojado encarando, como si el alma se le fuera a salir, a la chica que ahora estaba frente a él. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder y se alejó asustada.

\- ¡Qué no hemos hecho nada! – Repitió gritado, ese hombre no le escuchaba por nada del mundo.

\- E-Entonces… - La miró temeroso y después simplemente se calmó - ¿Cómo hemos terminado así? – Se topó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar, todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero ya comenzaba a pensar racionalmente. Levy se encogió de hombros con clara preocupación, no es que estuviera segura de que no habían hecho nada, pero no le gustaba la idea de aceptar el hecho de haberlo hecho con un completo desconocido.

\- Por ahora creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa… - Hizo una mueca. Él asintió, no encontraba una mejor manera de solucionarlo que esa: "Hacer como si nada haya pasado" – Por ahora… - Se acercó a sus ropas y las recogió – Están rasgadas… - Tragó saliva y su rostro se ensombreció – ¡Rasgaste mi ropa! – Le acusó con una mirada capaz de matar la inocencia que Gajeel creía recuperada.

\- P-Pero… - Se quedó mudo, él era muy capaz de eso y más, mas no dejó que eso lo incomodara – Te prestaré ropa – Fue a su armario a buscar.

\- No creo que me quede – Levy se miró comparándose con la ropa de el hombre, le ganaba por más de una cabeza ¿¡Cómo iba a entrar en esa ropa sin parecer un suflé mal hecho!?

\- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora – Sacó unas ropas de hombre de un tamaño menor: camiseta negra y pantaloneta gris – Son de cuando era más pequeño. Al menos creo que no nadarás en ellas.

\- Te gusta mucho el negro.

Gajeel le entregó las ropas en la mano y ella lo miró suplicante, más rogaba por el hecho de que él le asegurara que no habían hecho nada la noche anterior, que por que el saliera del cuarto para ella poder cambiarse.

Mas él simplemente la miró dubitativo y salió del cuarto sin decir más que:

\- Deberías peinarte un poco, tienes un nido en la cabeza – Y cerró la puerta dejando a una Levy confundida como molesta.

Una vez ella terminó de alistarse, él también se vistió y tapándola con su cuerpo la sacó de la casa sin que nadie se percatase, aun cuando algunas personas lo vieron y le preguntaron sobre "la extraña persona con una canasta sobre la cabeza" él contestaba que se trataba de un amigo que se quedó a pasar la noche, pues se le hizo tarde para regresar a casa después de la fiesta.

Logró sacarla de la casa sin mucho perjuicio, y sin notar que una mujer lo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación con una sonrisa divertida y de alguna manera agradecida.

A Levy le fue permitido quitarse la canasta de la cabeza una vez el pelinegro la subió a su auto y pudo observar que era la misma casa en la que fue la fiesta ¿Quién era ese hombre sentado en el haciendo del piloto de aquel Mustang Ford plateado?

Pero prefirió no preguntar y solo pasaron en silencio hasta que él le preguntó la dirección de su domicilio y ella pidió que la dejara en el centro ya que así quedaría cerca. Pues no quería causarle más molestias.

Se despidieron como si fueran desconocidos, nisiquiera se mencionó el regreso de las ropas y cada uno tomó su rumbo. Levy a su departamento, dónde pataleó sobre su cama hasta agotarse por lo estúpida que fue, y Gajeel de vuelta a su casa, y cuándo pidió su desayuno una noticia no tan agradable para él fue dicha por la mujer que antes lo había visto salir. Lo había visto y conocía quién era la intrusa. Definitivamente estaba en problemas.

* * *

\- ¿J-Jefe? – Preguntó nerviosa, había comenzado a temblar, eso que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado turbio para su comprensión.

\- L-Le-Levy McGarden – Tartamudeó en la prominente silla de oficina mientras con el brazo tembloroso pedía que se sentara frente a él.

Los dos tragaron saliva una vez se tuvieron uno frente al otro.

\- ¿Q-Qué desea? – Se encogió levemente mirando a otro lado y escuchó cómo Gajeel inhalaba aire con todas sus fuerzas para volver a votarlo forzosamente.

\- V-Verás… Te tengo una petición… - Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo pudo llegar a tales alturas, al principio cuando ella entró nunca esperó que fuera la misma enana de una semana atrás, y tenía que pedirle un favor que no estaba seguro si aceptaría, pues ya la había cagado en todas las maneras posibles para que ella pudiera confiar en él. Pero debía de intentarlo o su madre, Belno alias "Jefa de un montón de inútiles" según él, lo iba a degollar en cuanto regresara de su viaje a Rusia - ¿Podrías hacerte pasar por mi prometida?

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Hola~ 

Bueno, aquí un proyecto que he tenido en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, es verdad que he comenzado con el Gale, pero también tengo planes para el Nalu y el Gruvia ^^

Y decir que si les ha gustado y esperan continuación me van a tener que esperar un tantito, ya que, el tiempo a mí no me quiere mucho que digamos y como ven escribo bastante para un solo capítulo, eso es porque no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

Aunque claro, primeramente espero que les agrade...

Si es posible, nos leeremos luego ~ ^^

PD: Iré ubicando los personajes y parejas según vayan apareciendo ~


	2. Segunda Regla

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima es dueño de los personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para cosas como estas.

 **Segunda regla:**

 **Resbalón por contrato**

– ¿¡Qué!? – Levy dejó salir un grito lo suficientemente alto como para que su nuevo jefe supiera que lo que había propuesto era la locura más grande que le habían dicho en la vida. Y sus ojos le revelaban que aquello había sido tan extraño como ver a un gallo y una gata copulando.

– No era necesario gritar tanto – Tuvo que cerrar un ojo y taparse los oídos por el molesto agudo que estos percibieron – Sé que no es algo común, pero tampoco es tan terrible.

Levy lo miraba sin decir una palabra, a pesar de que trataba que las palabras salieran, estas no lo hacían, y con la boca abierta, se quedó estática, esperando a una explicación que pusiera a trabajar sus, ahora choqueadas, neuronas.

Gajeel torció los labios a un lado en incomodidad al verla tan atónita. Así que volvió a tomar aire y con un acento juguetón y una sonrisa ladeada de superioridad, dijo:

– Planeta Tierra a enana, le quiero recordar que la noche pasada se acostó con Gajeel Redfox, su jefe, y que gritó como una maldita zorra... – Fue interrumpido.

– ¡Cállate! – Se alteró roja del coraje y vergüenza levantándose con brusquedad y señalándolo con el ceño fruncido. No tenía derecho a decir algo como eso, menos en un momento como ese – ¡No hicimos nada! – Chilló cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y con esperanza de que él le dijera que definitivamente ella estaba en lo correcto.

– Bueno, no es seguro, bien pudo haber pasado algo – Se encogió de hombros y sonrió satisfecho por la reacción – Esas ropas rasgadas son una gran pista – Asintió como si de una reflexión se tratase.

– Así hayamos hecho algo... – Se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo y continuó – No recuerdo nada, así que no vale – Se volvió a sentar cruzando los brazos con aire de cólera.

– ¿Te das cuenta que es lamentable eso? – Levantó una ceja curioso, la chica estaba fuera de sus aptitudes mentales en ese momento.

– No voy a aceptar que mi primera vez haya sido así – Miró para otro lado sin cambiar su actitud. A él le empezaron a temblar los labios por aguantar la risa.

– ¿Y cómo te gustaría que fuera entonces? – Apoyó la mejilla en su mano y la observó detenidamente con el codo apoyado en el escritorio y una sonrisa relajada.

– Bueno, sería lindo si todo se da con naturalidad, empezando con una cena romántica, un regalo de aniversario o cumpleaños o... – Levy se calló cuando se dio cuenta que había empezado a fantasear en voz alta y el rojo regresó a su rostro hasta después de ocultarlo con sus brazos – N-no te importa – Gajeel se recostó a la silla después de chasquear la lengua con molestia. Pero después solo volvió a sonreír.

– Te doy puntos por no mencionar al matrimonio

– Gracias y no gracias – Levy se sentó erguida y con la mirada fija en su jefe – Por favor, contesteme – Tomó tanto aire como valor para luego soltar palabras en tono serio, el pelinegro solo le prestó atención – Eso que me ha dicho cuando entré... ¿Es en serio? – Él asintió para angustia de ella – ¿Para qué?

– Para mostrarle a la sociedad que estoy amarrado a alguien como perro faldero – Contestó con naturalidad. A la McGarden aquello le agradó nada.

– ¿Por qué yo? – hizo una mueca mostrando claro desacuerdo. Gajeel, a pesar de percatarse no le tomó importancia.

– Porque así la vieja no me recriminará el hecho de haberte llevado a la cama, en la casa, que se supone es de ella – Explicó con nervio de grima, la suficiente para que un insistente tic de ojo apareciera cada que pronunciaba una sílaba.

Levy se humedeció los labios, se le habían resecado por culpa de aquella incómoda y larga plática. Redfox se abstuvo de pronunciar la obscenidad en la que estaba pensando.

– Pues no – Contestó cortante.

– ¿Por qué? – Su tono serio se hizo presente para sorpresa de la peliazul.

– Porque... Primero, no lo conozco – A esto Gajeel chirrió los dientes de mala gana – No le veo la finalidad a tal disparate y usted no sabe cómo pedir favores – Se volvió a levantar, pero esta vez con tranquilidad y pose orgullosa, pudo rechazar una petición de aquel hombre, y eso era un auto halago demasiado satisfactorio.

Gajeel suspiró y también se levantó con calma, caminó hacia Levy, la que daba un paso atrás cada que él lo avanzaba, pero la diferencia de longitudes en las pisadas, hizo que él estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarla del brazo y atraerla hacia él dejando centímetros de separación entre sus cuerpos.

– Acepta – Dijo en tono demandante, el cual dejo piel de gallina en Levy, pero se mantuvo firme y negó rotundamente con la cabeza – Entonces, que te vaya bien buscando otro empleo – Murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa, y ella se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos con angustia.

– P-Pero... ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! – Le recriminó en un arrebato, el que se fue aligerando, cuando recordó que había estado intercalando su trato hacia él entre "tú" y "usted" lo que le hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra y acordarse de que estaba tratando con su ahora jefe, la misma persona con la que había tomado alcohol a más no poder, de manera despreocupada, hace una semana

– Claro que puedo, por este mes, soy el jefe de este lugar, y aunque sea un abuso de autoridad, puedo despedir e ingresar a quien se me pegue la regalada gana – Levy tembló por la oscuridad de su voz susurrante y tragó saliva al tenerlo todavía más cerca del rostro; el que le decía que hablaba en serio, y que sin importar qué no se retractaría de tal decisión.

La respiración de Levy comenzó a forzarse gradualmente con el tiempo, hasta que agachó la cabeza y con un movimiento pidió al moreno que la soltara, por unos segundos abundó el silencio, pero ella lo decidió cortar de una manera tal que Gajeel no supo cómo responder.

– Entonces... Regresaré en un mes, cuando la Je-fa regrese – Hizo especial énfasis en al nombrar a la autoridad y se retiró con paso fuerte y rápido hasta su pequeña oficina.

Gajeel maldijo todo, hasta al pequeño bonsái que estaba sobre una de las múltiples repisas de aquella oficina principal. Había rechazado hasta cuando la amenazó con el despido ¡Qué mujer para tener agallas! Pero, nadie, absolutamente nadie, le hacía tal cosa a Gajeel Redfox y no se retractaba. Pues no solo estaba en juego su cabeza, sino que las dos que tenía lo estaban, y vaya que no quería.

Pero si la enana resultaba ser una testaruda como su madre, lo más seguro es que perdería las dos de un solo asalto. Recordaba claramente la discusión de una semana atrás, la mañana después de haber llevado a la peliazul en el lugar que ella misma le indicó.

* * *

Regresó a su casa con un molesto peso sobre los hombros, gracias a la tensión que se fue acumulando desde hora y media atrás.

Sin muchas ganas fue a la cocina para pedir un café lo más cargado posible, Bisca sin hacerlo esperar mucho, pues no parecía de ganas, lo hizo dejando la taza con el negro contenido dentro, frente a él.

Gajeel tomó un sorbo sintiendo a sus músculos relajar, así como a su cabeza regresar a su lugar.

– ¿Ya está el desayuno? – Preguntó mientras se llevaba la taza nuevamente a la boca.

– ¿Desayuno? – Bisca se llevó una mano a los labios para que el morocho no se percatara de su sonrisa burlona. Él dejó la taza sobre el platillo en que llegó y la miró sin comprender la pausa que la peliverde se vio forzada a hacer – Lo siento Gajeel, pero ¿No crees que deberías de pedir mejor la merienda? – Vio al hombre abrir los ojos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, para después observar el reloj de pared que había sobre la puerta y lo escuchó tragar saliva claramente, estaba nervioso, a pesar de lo vago que podía llegar a ser, aquella hora era inédita ¿Cuánto tiempo durmió? Pero quizá era mejor preguntarse ¿Cuánto había tomado como para sentirse tan abatido después de que toda la adrenalina de hace unos minutos desapareciera? ¿O qué tan cómodo había sido dormir con esa enana que nunca sintió siquiera los abrumadores rayos del sol hasta que ella decidió salir de la cama?

Los pasos que reconoció, impotentes y calmados lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y rápidamente giró el rostro en dirección de la que provenían. La puerta que conectaba con el patio.

– Gajeel, imbécil ¿Qué hora te crees que es? – Una mujer de cincuenta años se plantó frente a él a un metro de distancia, su cabello rubio opaco largo sujeto en una coleta con un par de mechones que caían a cada lado de su rostro, y ojos grises demandantes, daban a conocer la persona estricta que era, aumentando su cruce de brazos, la mueca de su boca torcida y una mirada amenazante hicieron que la espina dorsal de Gajeel se corrigiera en menos de un segundo por el mal augurio que sintió al solo verla ¿Se habría dado cuenta cuando se llevó a la enana? – Son las tres y media de la tarde ¿Y aun te atreves a sentarte a la mesa a pedir por desayuno? – Se acercó hasta la mesa sin quitarle el ojo de encima y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del obsesionado con los piercings.

– Me duele la maldita cabeza. ¿Podrías no reclamarme nada por ahora? – La tensión de su cuerpo se fue cuando no le preguntó nada por la chica que había sacado de la casa.

– Claro. Si anoche bebiste como un mal rehabilitado – La mujer negó dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. Gajeel chasqueó la lengua, habían dos opciones: Lo vio tomar con Levy, o solo se refería a lo que tomó en la fiesta, mientras reía con sus amigos.

– Eso no te importa, anciana – La encaró con cara de perros, no tenía las ganas de lidiar con reclamos solo por haberse emborrachado.

– Si me disculpan – Bisca aprovechó ese segundo de silencio para salir lo más rápido posible, de lo que parecía una discusión bastante reñida e irritante.

– Sigues siendo un maldito testarudo, hijo idiota – Solo se acomodó en el respaldar y cerró los ojos un momento, y después volverlos a abrir para ver a un Gajeel que tomaba su café malhumorado. Siempre se había preguntado cómo pudo su hijo terminar tan malcriado, pero luego recordaba a su difunto marido y a ella misma, definitivamente siempre supo por qué era así – ¿Llegó bien a su casa Levy-chan? – Cuando la mayor pronunció aquel nombre Gajeel escupió el café que había absorbido sobre la mesa, sus propios pantalones y resbalaba por su barbilla.

– ¿Q-Q-Qui-Quién? – Tartamudeó más de lo que él o su madre esperaban. La mayor sonrió con prepotencia.

– La chica con la canasta en la cabeza – Apoyó los brazos en la mesa sin cambiar su expresión en lo más mínimo, ya lo había acorralado entre la espada y la pared, y eso iba a ser divertido para ella, por lo que tenía pensado decirle después.

– Ah… – Repitió la expresión una y otra vez, buscando una excusa para escapar de aquello, pero no la encontraba ¡Es que hasta sabía cómo se llamaba! No era posible… ¿¡Esa chica era una de sus subordinadas!? No, no, no. Ahora sí que se sentía jodido y no sabía ya cómo contestar, así que simplemente agachó la cabeza, recordó que el café seguía ahí regado, pero no lo tomó como prioridad – Llegó bien – Murmuró queriendo partir la mesa en dos, pero si lo hacía terminaría en peores problemas.

– ¡Ya veo! – Su voz sonó emocionada y Gajeel tuvo que regresar la mirada a ella para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Tomarás tu responsabilidad por lo que has hecho, no? – Todavía no podía creerse esa alegre mirada que había aparecido en aquel rostro con pocas arrugas, sabía que ella sonreía, y se divertía también, pero, era la primera vez que la veía ¿Ilusionada? No podía explicar aquello con una simple palabra.

– Re-re-rekjdabhd – Gagueó en un idioma inentendible para su madre y luego él mismo se corrigió – ¿Responsabilidad? Ah ¡Claro! – Se levantó arrastrando la silla hacia atrás en su paso – Voy por algo para limpiar el desastre… - Como si de un robot con falta de aceite se tratase, caminó hasta la cocina dónde pidió, de la misma manera, una servilleta reusable y regresó sin mejorar un ápice a limpiar la mesa, sin percatarse del semblante cansado de la rubia.

– No hablaba de eso, hijo imbécil – Tomó el salero de plástico que estaba a un lado y lo lanzó con precisión a la frente del nominado quién lo recibió de lleno por no prestar la mínima atención.

– ¿Acaso me quieres matar, vieja? – Gruñó exasperado, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

– No es mala idea – Golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano a la par que se levantaba mirando a su hijo de manera retadora. Gajeel simplemente hizo una mueca y se calmó, no sabía que quería esa mujer y tampoco quería saberlo, pero, sabía que le iba a decir algo que no le agradaría – Gajeel – Al llamado el levantó la mirada y de su madre salieron palabras que lo dejaron sin habla – Quiero que repares tu error y te cases con esa muchacha – Sonrió. Gajeel simplemente sintió que una roca le caía encima ¿Casarse? ¿Con la enana? No es que le molestara… No, en realidad si le molestaba, solo la conocía de una noche y… unas horas más, pero no era lo suficiente como para decidir el casarse con ella, además, su madre sabía que él ya estaba comprometido con alguien más; entonces ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo tal disparate? – Sé lo que estás pensando, tú cara es fácil de leer para mí, hijo idiota –Negó con el índice convencida y añadió – Te quiero dar una oportunidad Gajeel, y quiero poder verte feliz con una mujer que realmente ames aunque sea por un poco de tiempo – Él endureció el semblante ¿De qué hablaba esa mujer? Seguramente ya se le habían zafado los últimos clavos que le quedaban de cordura. En lugar de reclamarle el hecho de haberse revolcado con una de sus subordinadas lo estaba mandando a hacerlo de nuevo pero con todo y regalo de noviazgo – Así no sea con Levy-chan, te quiero dar la oportunidad de buscar una prometida por ti mismo. No, no te daré oportunidad… Te obligaré – Su sonrisa se amplió todavía más, mientras las comisuras de Gajeel iban a favor de la gravedad.

– ¿Acaso te golpeaste con algo anciana? – La nominada solo ignoró y continuó.

– Tienes un mes, para responsabilizarte, por lo que le hiciste a Levy-chan y para buscarte una mujer – Lo señaló.

– ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? – Imitó la acción pero de manera acusadora – ¡No solo me estás exigiendo un disparate, sino que ni siquiera sabes si realmente le hice algo o no a la enana! – Explotó molesto, su madre solo decía una sandez tras otra.

– ¿Qué no sé? – La mirada de la mujer obscureció así como su tono de voz – Gajeel… Todos se fueron y ustedes seguían riendo y bebiendo como idiotas, yo tuve que mandarlos a dormir – Sonrió con superioridad, él sintió que su estatura se encogía frente a tal seguridad y tragó con fuerza – ¿Pero sabes qué pasó? No dejaste que "La enana" se fuera a otro cuarto y te la llevaste contigo, al final escuché el reclamo de ropas rasgadas y después solo… Tú sabes – Se encogió de hombros. Gajeel había llegado al ras de suelo de la culpabilidad, iba a ir al infierno por tal sacrilegio.

– Pe…Pero… No había sangre y ella es…

– Gajeel… ¿Al menos revisaste bien las sábanas? – Él quería salir corriendo a corroborar, pero, sentía un terrible peso de culpa que no lo dejaba moverse siquiera un milímetro, ya tendría tiempo para eso al menos que… – Eso me dice que no… Y lo siento, pero ya fueron a arreglar tu cuarto, hoy es día de lavandería – Volvió a sonreír como niña en sus quince primaveras y caminó a la puerta que unía con el salón – Ya sabes… Tienes un mes – Le recordó. Gajeel se volvió a sentar y golpeó su cabeza con fuerza contra la mesa, abriendo un camino que si lo hubiera hecho de nuevo la habría partido en dos. Esa mujer lo había encarcelado, no le dejó ningún hueco ¿Cómo iba a hacer? Pero la enana le aseguró que estaba bien así que… ¡No podían haber hecho nada! ¡Especialmente porque no se acordaba de nada después de la primer hora tomando!

¡Maldita bruja!

* * *

Y ahora allí estaba comiéndose la cabeza mientras golpeaba con su índice el escritorio, pensando en cómo convencer a Levy McGarden. A penas la conocía así que no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Además de que ahora estaba a cargo de la empresa de la vieja, a pesar de que fuera solo por unas semanas, no encontraba la manera de encajar en un lugar lleno de personas dedicadas a sus trabajos encerrados en cuatro paredes las veinticuatro horas del día, prefería el edificio de producción a ese.

Y es que él sabía que en algún momento, quizá, sería el jefe permanente de la Empresa Metalicana, Pues buscaban y modificaban metales como materias primas y venderlos a empresas que los trabajaran, como joyerías, mueblerías, automotrices, etc. Además también se atrevían a lanzar productos hechos por la misma empresa, los cuales, así como la materia prima, se venden a raudales.

Escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrir y observó a la secretaria de su madre entrar con unos cuantos papeles.

– ¡Hey! Nuevo jefe – Saludó ella, y dejó los papeles a un lado de su brazo – Necesito que firme esto – Sonrió amable.

– ¿Qué son? – Tomó uno y hacía como que leía, en realidad no le importaba, solo iba a firmar lo que le pidiesen que firmase y solo revisaría lo que le pidiesen que revise, algo simple y sin dolores de cabeza.

– Son los documentos que garantizan que usted será el nuevo jefe en la ausencia de la señora Belno, en la esquina inferior izquierda verá la firma de ella – Cuando lo dijo, Gajeel supo que ella se había percatado de la indiferencia de él ante cualquier palabra escrita en aquel documento.

– Que fastidio, no basta con que sea su hijo – Hizo una mueca de aburrimiento, tomó un esfero y firmó sobre la línea marcada con una equis, que gozaba con su nombre bajo ésta.

– Ya que estudió administración, debe de saber que en los tiempos actuales para todo se necesita una prueba que establezca los acuerdos y desacuerdos de las partes en cuestión, así que, le recomendaría que la próxima vez, en lugar de fiarse de mi palabra, lea con detenimiento y cuando esté de acuerdo con aquello, firme – Tomó la hoja que él había dejado después de dedicarle una mirada desaprobatoria a esa actitud sobrante.

– Lo sé, pero se supone que eres la secretaria de esa anciana ¿No? – Se recostó a la silla y entrelazó sus manos relajado – ¿Por qué no he de confiar en lo que me des para firmar?

– Bueno… Verá… – Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro apareció en aquel bonito y cuidado rostro – Acaba de firmar un acuerdo con su madre… No como jefa pero sí como protectora…

– ¿Protectora? – Los piercing de sus cejas se levantaron en sorpresa – Soy lo suficiente mayor, como para que me vengan a decir que esa bruja me protege.

Lucy vaciló en decirle o no acerca de lo que había firmado, pero debía de hacerlo o sería injusto para la persona frente a ella.

– Como su madre ¿Así vale?

– Supongo – Se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno – Revisó de nuevo el documento y continuó lo que pudo comprender y sabía estaba estipulado en aquel papel – Señor Gajeel Redfox, está obligado a encontrar una prometida en tres semanas, si esto no se cumple, su madre bloqueará sus cuentas bancarias, y quemará la ropa que a ella le disgusta que use, además de su guitarra eléctrica, la motocicleta será mandada a la chatarrería, tendrá prohibido jugar o acercarse a Lily – Lucy se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo al ver cómo la mirada del hombre se oscurecía en claro enojo – A-además – Sentía que el valor que le quedaba iba disminuyendo con cada segundo que seguía parada ahí – Debe de darle un trato especial a su compañera de trabajo Levy McGarden por ser un imbécil… – Cuando llegó a esa línea plantó en seco y decidió que era suficiente – S-Si me disculpa… – Se giró para apresurarse hacia la puerta, debía huir antes de que aquel hombre recobrara el habla. Una vez estuvo fuera y segura con la puerta medio abierta asomó la cabeza y dijo: Los demás papeles son proyectos para mejorar los productos en la empresa… Eh… – Miraba a todos lados menos al morocho, no quería hacer contacto visual con alguien que desprendía cualquier cosa menos calma – E-eso es todo – Regresó a su escritorio con las piernas tambaleándose, aquel hombre daba miedo con aquel rostro de furia, nunca había visto cosa semejante.

Ya le parecía bastante extraño que la señora Belno le pidiera engañar a Gajeel de tal manera, pero después de tal reacción y los extraños puntos, que perjudicaban en medida al pelinegro, era obvio que si le decía la verdad en un principio se negaría.

– Así que quieres jugar, maldita anciana – Sus uñas dejaron rajas en el escritorio – Entonces jugaremos, no sólo la haré mi falsa prometida, sino que me casaré con ella – Lo había decidido, y así sería, después de eso la llevaría a la casa dónde le haría la vida insoportable a la anciana con las quejas de la enana sobre él. A pesar de estar inmiscuyendo a una persona inocente, ni tanto, como lo era Levy; no dejaría que todo fuera al ritmo de las clásicas tonadas que su vieja escuchaba todos los días en alto. Ahora le tocaría ir al ritmo de un fiero Rock 'n roll, como los que siempre escuchaba con audífonos a todo volumen porque su madre y los vecinos se quejaban del mínimo timbal de batería que se escuchara – Será mejor que te prepares Levy McGarden, tú también me has retado, así que también tendrás tu castigo – Se levantó introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela y caminó erguido hasta el escritorio de Lucy.

– Luciana – Llamó, ella lo miró extrañada, pues ya no tenía una mirada de enojo, mas la sonrisa que estaba posando en su rostro, lo hacían revelar lo lunático que estaba y que definitivamente estaba pensando en algo que le divertía y que no era nada bueno.

– M-Me llamo Lucy… – Corrigió tratando de que su voz no se quebrase.

– Como sea… – A pesar de que a Lucy no le agradó aquello no le reclamó – ¿Que le gusta a esa enana de McGarden?

– ¿A Levy? – Se sorprendió, pues nunca esperó que preguntara por su amiga que salió de ese despacho con un rostro molesto, y que cuando ella se acercó a preguntar el cómo le fue, empezó a llorar dando quejidos ente gagueos y sollozos, pero le había entendido lo importante: Que Gajeel es un maldito infeliz, que la iba a dejar ese mes sin sueldo y sin departamento, pues lo que le quedaba del mes pasado no le iba a alcanzar para pagarlo, y que se maldecía por haber tenido tanto gasto en ese mes, especialmente por un vestido que terminó rasgado, ¿Cómo? No le explicó y tampoco se podía hacer una idea. Pero que preguntara por su amiga luego de hacerla llorar de esa manera hizo que su sangre hirviera.

– ¿Cuál otra? Es la única con ese apellido – Se cruzó de brazos esperando por una respuesta y la observó realizando la misma acción que él, pero sentada y con un semblante de pocos amigos –Entonces ¿Qué le gusta?

– ¿Por qué no lo descubre usted mismo, señor? – Lanzó una risa cínica al aire y giró el rostro con ofensa. Gajeel quedó perplejo por tal actitud.

– Porque sería demasiado molesto – Contestó suavizando su voz.

– Ah… – Lo volvió a encarar con cara de perros – Pero despedirla y dejarla sin departamento si es divertido ¿No? – Frunció el ceño con los brazos en jarra. Gajeel no comprendió.

– ¿Sin departamento?

– Sí, Levy se debe de pagar su departamento, ya que vive sola, y usted le quita el trabajo, por quién sabe qué cosa – Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a desviar la mirada de aquel hombre, quien ahora le parecía la persona más molesta sobre la faz de la tierra.

– Yo… No sabía lo del departamento… – Se intentó excusar.

– Aun así, ¿Fue por el reclamo que le dio del desorden? ¿Fue por eso? – Se volvió a exaltar, Gajeel sacó aire de manera forzada e ignoró esa pregunta.

– ¿Sigue en su oficina? – Lucy asintió.

– Está terminando de recoger sus cosas.

– ¿Dónde está?

– Primer pasillo izquierda segunda puer… – Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la carrera, que el jefe temporal, se pegó. Al menos parecía querer arreglar el problema. Ella simplemente continuó con su trabajo.

– ¡Enana! – Abrió la puerta de la primer oficina que vio, por la desesperación y se encontró con un escenario bastante complicado para él, si no mal recordaba el tipo que ahora estaba comiendo como cerdo en su escritorio, también había estado en la fiesta. Pero, en ese momento no tenía el tiempo para reclamarle el estar almorzando, fuera de tiempo, así que volvió a cerrar.

* * *

Levy tomó una de las cajas vacías que pudo conseguir gracias a Jet, uno de sus mejores amigos, quien se encargaba al final del día de recoger cualquier material reciclable.

Guardó los libros del pequeño estante con pesar, había pasado michas horas de diversión y tranquilidad con ese montón de hojas escritas, aprendiendo nuevas cosas como viajando a un mundo completamente diferente, muy lejano a su triste realidad.

Ella era esa chica que soñaba con su principe azul, quien la llegaba a rescatar de las garras del terrible dragón quien la aprisionaba por capricho en una masmorra.

Dio un largo suspiro después de soñar despierta, pues solo se podía imaginar a un dragon con la cara de su nuevo jefe y un principe azul sin rostro, o siquiera forma definida, más bien lo más parecido a un muñeco articulado.

Quería quedarse, pues no era seguro que la señora Belno la aceptara después de que el propio hijo la haya despedido, además sería un mes sin ver a sus amigos, algo a lo que se acostumbró hace ya dos años, el mismo tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, en la empresa Metalicana. Era un extraño nombre, pero llamaba mucho la atención, así como dar una idea acerca de lo que se dedicaban.

Abrió uno de los libros y sintió como algo resbalaba de este. Seguramente el separador, pensó, así que se agachó a buscar; y lo que encontró unos segundos después cerca del escritorio, era un bonito recuerdo de no mucho tiempo. Se trataba de una foto con su amiga Lucy, ella había llegado un años después de ella, pues según le contó, tuvo que dejar su anterior empleo por un problema personal.

Cuando llegó; demostró su gran inteligencia, y es que, no solo era buena con su trabajo sino que tenía las mejores soluciones para cualquier cosa que se presentara, así que no le sorprendió el que lograr ascender tan rápido de puesto, hasta llegar a ser la misma mano derecha de la jefa.

Estaba orgullosa de su amiga, siempre encontraba razones para seguir adelante y también se las daba a ella. Le estaba agradecida por subirle el ánimo cuando salió llorando a moco tendido de la oficina del jefe, hasta le dijo que la ayudaría con el pago del departamento y a regresar cuando la señora Belno estuviera a cargo nuevamente; sentía que mejor amiga no se podría conseguir jamás.

Luego se levantó, guardó la foto en el pequeño bolso que cargaba y continúo guardando sus pertenencias.

– ¡Enana! – Pudo escuchar aquel grito en la oficina de al lado, era la voz de Gajeel ¿La estaba buscando? Aunque estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrico el pensar que solo se refería a ella con tal nombre.

Se acercó a la puerta y se quedó con intención de abrirla pues quien lo hizo en un arrebato fue el hombre de larga cabellera negra, su mirada de sorpresa se encontró con la esperanzada de él.

– ¡Te encontré! _Gihi_ – Él amplió la sonrisa y entró a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Levi de mala gana no dijo nada, frunció el ceño con las mejillas infladas y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, casi que se arrepentía de tener tanta cosas de su pertenencia en aquella habitación – No hagas como que si no me has visto, oi… – Se recostó a la puerta, pues si no lo quería escuchar, la obligaría – Y deja esas cajas que no te he despedido – Suspiró pesadamente, Levy siguió sin hacer caso alguno – Enana… – El tono de su voz bajó demostrando que estaba perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Hazme caso y deja eso! – Explotó, Levy se dignó a mirarlo sin el más mínimo avistamiento de querer ceder – Lo siento ¿Bien? – Hizo una mueca con los labios, disculparse no era lo suyo, casi le resultaba incómodo, pero también sabía cuándo debía de hacerlo. La muchacha frente a él cruzó los brazos y giró el rostro en claro rechazo – ¿Quieres hablar? Esto me estresa – Se masajeó la sien con el dedo índice, Levy solo lo observó y se cuestionó sobre su actitud caprichosa, pero, él tenía la culpa de que se estuviera comportando así, nunca antes conoció a alguien que la sacara tanto de casillas como ese hombre.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Preguntó, Gajeel se pudo relajar. Al fin escuchó la delicada y fina voz de la peliazul.

– Primero me quiero disculpar – Se llevó una mano a la nuca y la otra la guardó en el bolsillo – Estoy algo desesperado, por eso te amenacé con despedirte, pero no lo haré, la anciana me mataría si lo hiciera, así que… – Levy volvió a guardar otra cosa – ¿¡Quieres dejar eso!? – Se acercó a ella y sosteniendo su muñeca la detuvo de guardar un libro mientras ella forcejeaba por lograr su cometido – ¿¡Quieres que me maten es eso!? – Le quitó el libro con la mano libre, la soltó y levantó el brazo mientras Levy saltaba para intentar alcanzarlo – A tu lado me siento Leonid Stadnyk – Veía a la muchacha seguir saltando sin prestarle la más mínima atención, la verdad, era más bonita de lo que la vio esa noche, y hasta tierna, viéndola en ese estado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que necesitaba su ayuda y ésta no se la quería dar – Solo será por cuatro meses – Dijo, Levy dejó de saltar y lo miró confusa – Lo de ser mi prometida – Le regresó el libro con semblante decaído, Levy suspiró abrazando el objeto e hizo una mueca no convencida – Además, así podría tener más oportunidades para reparar lo mal que me he comportado contigo – Sonrió sincero.

– ¿Me puedo quedar, no? – Levy se sonrojó levemente y escondió la mitad del rostro con el libro, pues aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado le había parecido linda, esa misma sonrisa la recordaba de cuando comenzaron a beber y le había gustado, pues sintió que por muy tonto que parezca, era una sonrisa que no le dedicaba a todo el mundo.

– Es lo que te he estado diciendo desde que entré – Se rascó la cabeza dubitativo ¿En serio no lo había escuchado?

– ¿Es solo actuación, verdad? ¿No harás nada raro, verdad? – Su voz se quebró por los nervios que sintió en ese momento, pues para ella no era fácil preguntar algo como eso. Gajeel asintió.

– Solamente debes de acompañarme a ciertos lugares y decir: "Ey, soy la prometida de Gajeel Redfox, todas las mujeres, envídienme" – Levy comenzó a reír dejando el libro sobre el escritorio, el hombre era un arrogante a gran escala, pero no le importó, eso realmente le pareció divertido. Gajeel la miró con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquel reacción, pero le agradó que ya no estuviera molesta con él, de hecho tenía una manera bastante confortable de reír – Y no te obligaré a tomar alcohol – Recalcó, Levy dejó de reír y lo miró. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los que Levy pudo prestar más atención a los rasgos de aquel hombre, era atractivo y se notaba que además de estar obsesionado con los piercings, también lo estaba con el ejercicio.

– Entonces es un trato – Sonrió cortando el silencio, Gajeel estiró la mano y ella correspondió el gesto cerrando el trato.

– Estoy a tu cuidado, Enana, _Gihi_

 _Hi~ -w-_

 _Gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz – Llora de alegría rodando en el piso y dejando un río –_

 _Disculpen que no pueda responder a cada una, pero cuando me estabilice espero poder hacerlo :3_

 _sobre lo de ElfmanxEvergreen, no tenía planeado ni siquiera aumentarlo, lo siento u,u Pero si en algún momento me da el arranque, quizá y termine aumentándolos :3_

 _Y bueno aquí el segundo cap ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que el comienzo es algo lento, pero estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo_

 _Gracias por leer, y por los reviews, enserio que me han animado horrores para continuar con esto :D Por esa razón subí esto antes de lo que yo misma tenía planeado -/-_


	3. Tercer Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados para cosas como esta.

 **Tercer Regla:**

 **Resbalón con una foto.**

– Estoy a tu cuidado, enana _Gihi_ – Su sonrisa se amplió, así como la de Levy.

La verdad, a la ojicafé, no le hacía ilusión fingir un compromiso con alguien como Gajeel Redfox, pero cuando recogía sus pertenencias le vino el recuerdo de aquella noche, y por alguna razón se sentía levemente culpable. Por ceder, nunca había tenido tal falta de voluntad propia, ni tampoco sido tan despreocupada, y mucho menos confiada, menos con las personas que se veían o hablaban como él; por cómo la criaron y por el mundo en el que creció, sabía que personas así, no le traerían nada bueno, o mínimamente productivo, y seguramente por eso mismo, su curiosidad y aburrimiento estaban en la punta de Eiffel, haciendo hincapié; por eso bebió, por eso no lo evitó como lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, y por eso se divirtió, se perdió, experimentó, y aprendió una lección, que duraría para toda su vida: ¡Nunca más tomar tequila con un desconocido!

Y cuando lo vio de nuevo, supo que trataba solo con un hijo rebelde, que sus razones ha de tener, pero, tenía un problema y era algo en el que ambos estaban metidos, ella lo sabía perfectamente aunque no supiera con claridad cómo terminaron en esa situación, sabía que debía y quería ayudarlo, pues, de alguna manera, bastante peculiar y única, se había disculpado y se lo había pedido de buena manera y hasta la hizo reír a pesar de sentirse molesta.

Por el lado de Gajeel, estaba pensando en una manera de hacerle una jugarreta a la mujer frente a él, en venganza por rechazar la petición en primer instancia, pero, decidió que no sería tan grave como la que había planeado en un principio, y debía de ver la manera en que también aceptara ayudarlo en vengarse de su madre, la principal causante de ese lío en el que ahora estaba metido. Y cuando volvió a pensar en todo el asunto, creyó que quizá, podría terminar siendo divertido.

Pues, había analizado a la joven desde que la volvió a ver, a pesar de ser pequeña tenía su carácter, pues se resentía con facilidad, además se les hacía bastante fácil la conversación mutua, a pesar de que todavía tenía que decidir con cuidado lo que le decía, pero, se notaba que era colaborativa y debería de añadir que inocente, pues, en el camino hacia aquella oficina, se tuvo que pensar millón chantajes, y aun así, no usó ninguno. Y había un pequeño plus, en el cual esperaba no perderse, pues, ella era bonita, demasiado bonita, y todavía creía que su cadera era la cosa más perfecta del mundo.

El carraspeo proveniente de la garganta de Levy, lo despertó de sus pensamientos y recordó que seguían tomados de las manos, la soltó inmediatamente y miró a otro lado, al igual que la peliazul.

– Entonces, luego te digo cómo haremos esto... – La volvió a mirar ella asintió y abrió los labios, parecía querer decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Bueno... – Ladeó un poco la cabeza con una inocente y dulce sonrisa decorando su rostro, Gajeel abrió los ojos grandes, ese rostro de niña buena lo hacía querer pecar, pero, sabía sus límites con esa muchacha, a pesar de estar comprometidos, era una simple actuación, por lo que sabía, su relación no podía pasar de eso, fingir frente a los demás – Ya que tú eres el culpable, ayúdame a ordenar todo en su lugar nuevamente – Señaló las cajas con sus pertenencias.

– Esta bien – Gajeel suspiró y se acercó a las cajas – Si me encuentro algún interior tuyo, me lo quedo – Bromeó girando a ver a una Levy sonrojada que no entendió su tono burlón

– Claro que no encontrarás nada de eso – Se contrajo de hombros, sin que el color disminuyera.

– ¿Y la que cargas qué? – Se había agachado dándole la espalda y movía los brazos buscado entre las cajas.

– ¡Esas no tienen que ir a ningún lado! ¡Pervertido! – Se atrevió a acercarse para darle una colleja.

– Ya, ya, es una broma – Se rio girando un poco la cara a ella. Era suficiente venganza para él. Ella sabía que no lo decía en serio pero le pareció de mal gusto – ¿Dónde va cada cosa? – Tomó un libro en cada mano.

– Esos en la repisa alta.

* * *

Lucy suspiró desganada, arreglaba unos papeles de venta de mercadería, pero la importancia de estos le valía tanto como a Gajeel el departamento de su amiga, o como ella lo veía; al menos parecía apurado por encontrarla, y tenía la mínima esperanza de que fuera para no despedirla ¿Desde cuándo un jefe despide por un capricho estúpido?... Rebuscó en sus memorias a su antigua empresa y encontró la respuesta más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pero ya había pasado un año así que eso no la desanimó, es más agradeció el poder terminar en aquella empresa productiva, era bien pagada y se bastaba de ella misma. Recordó la manera en qué trató a su jefe, que, aunque se lo tenía merecido, seguía siendo su superior, no podía arriesgarse a perder otro empleo, quizá, debería disculparse cuando regresase. O esperar a que él lo mencionase para arreglarlo, no estaba segura de nada, así que se revolvió los cabellos irritada.

– ¿Qué haces? – Gajeel la miró extrañado, pensaba que Levy era rara después de encontrar mínimo diez libros más antiguos que el mismo Dios. Y cuando se lo dijo, se volvió a molestar y lo trató de golpear mientras el solo se burlaba de lo _nerda_ que era, según su manera de pensar.

– Ah, Gajeel – Los cabellos rubios parecían ramas de rosal sin podar. Lucy se redimió a sus palabras después de negar y golpearse con la palma en la frente – Digo, joven Gajeel – Lo miró, mientras se arreglaba el cabello dejando las mechas en su lugar – ¿Necesita algo? – No hizo mucho caso a la anterior pregunta, de hecho ni se percató de que él le había hablado, y se regañó por no prestar la mínima atención. Pues cuando pensaba en su antigua compañía divagaba más de lo que deseaba.

Gajeel, la dejó ser e hizo una reflexión mentalmente: No preguntarle nada a Luciana (¡Lucy! – Resonó en su cabeza aquella corrección pasada –). Ah, sí, Lucy; cuando hacía cosas extrañas.

– ¿Cuáles son los horarios laborales? – Preguntó con simpleza. Lucy ladeó levemente la cabeza ¿Acaso nunca se fijaba en los de su madre?

– A pesar de privada, la empresa trabaja con los horarios gubernamentales, aunque en algunas zonas hay excepciones – Sonrió, retrocedió con su silla con rueditas, hacia unos archivadores y sacó una hoja para volver en sus pasos y entregarla a su jefe – De lunes a viernes, el trabajo es de ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde con un espacio de dos horas para el almuerzo desde la una de la tarde para lo que son las oficinas, para lo que es la fábrica... – Gajeel le pidió con la mano que parase.

– Si me vas a dar la hoja ¿Para qué la explicación? – Hizo una mueca torciendo el labio.

– Pues, creo que igualmente no la leerá, así que por eso mejor le explico – Se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, continúa – Imitó la acción y se sentó en los asientos frente al escritorio de ella.

– Bueno... – Lucy quedó extrañada pero no comentó nada al respecto e hizo caso, le contó de los horarios extras, de los lugares que requerían atención veinticuatro horas, así como los turnos fuera de semana. Al mismo momento que concluyó, Gajeel comenzó a preguntar sobre más temas referenciados a la empresa, como los proyectos, los días libres, las restricciones, los recursos humanos; en dónde Lucy dio un planto y quedó en silencio y dubitativa unos segundos.

– ¿Qué? – Arqueó la ceja esperando a que la rubia continuase.

– Disculpe... – Lo miró curiosa – ¿Cómo sabía que Levy es la única con el apellido McGarden en toda la empresa?

– Ah... Eso... A mitad de semana tuve la mala idea de pedir su currículum a mi madre – Se encogió de hombros. Lucy no preguntó el porqué ya se lo podía suponer sola – Entonces me pareció curioso ya que lo había escuchado en otra parte.

– La imprenta McGarden, seguramente – Sonrió.

– Exactamente, y mi madre comenzó a contar la gran amistad que tiene con los dueños, que se conocieron no sé dónde, creo que me habló hasta de sus antepasados y que la enana es la única de esa familia trabajando para nosotros – Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz con frustración de recordar todo el discurso – Pero, eso me sirvió para enterarme de que ya la había conocido de antes.

– Así que... ¿Iba mucho a esa imprenta?

– Solo cuando necesitaba materiales para el colegio y la universidad... – Se lo pensó bien, pues, también compraba cosas que ni al caso venían, como tachuelas para los asientos de sus queridos profesores – La verdad, no creo que me recuerde de entre tantos clientes que se mandaban al día, pero, tenerla de subordinada ahora, es algo – En su mente _flasheó_ una leve imagen de una adolescente peliazul, sonriente atendiéndole en una de las cajas, tenía el cabello recogido y unas gafas de marco rojo. Sonrió levemente, luego solo recordó dónde se encontraba, carraspeó un poco y solo se quedó en silencio, pues notó que la rubia frente a él tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

– Entonces jefe... – Compuso una mirada pícara – ¿Le gusta Levy?

– No sé, y tampoco te concierne – Contestó sin alarmarse, Lucy resopló – Pero, si así fuera no es como que podamos comenzar algo serio, o mínimamente duradero – Esa mirada ilusoria de aquella secretaria le decía todo lo que ella le quería preguntar, seguramente era de esas mujeres que llegan desesperadas a sus casas por ver la novela de la tarde. Gajeel se levantó y antes de ingresar a su oficina le anunció – Me voy a las doce, hoy y todos los días de semana, tengo algo que hacer, como los demás entraré a las tres – Concluyó. Lucy solo se quedó pensativa, era el jefe podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. No tenía por qué avisarle, aunque eso la ayudaba a saber que no debía de desesperarse por su ausencia.

Al entrar a la oficina principal Gajeel se dejó caer en el pequeño mueble de cuero que estaba al lado de un librero.

Estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro, pues no solo estaba enmendando su, quizá, error con la enana, sino que ya había conseguido la prometida que su madre le exigió y mientras hacían de pareja feliz, le llevaría uno que otro capricho a la peliazul, pero, también lo sentía como un arma de doble filo. Él no era tonto, pues sabía perfectamente que Levy le atraía físicamente, por mucho que la molestara con la altura o cualquier otra cosa, le atraía, y a pesar de lo que le contara su madre de aquella noche, nada era seguro; no sabía si podría pasar aquellos meses sin tocarla, mas si lo hacía sentiría toda la culpa del mundo sobre él. No quería remorderse la conciencia en su vida, ella le agradaba como persona, no quería lastimarla, ni hacerle algo que ella no quisiera, así que mantendría la distancia que fuera necesaria.

Se hicieron las doce del día cuando Gajeel salía del edificio de aquella empresa, el nombre "Metalicana" brillaba en plateado contrastando con las ventanas negras polarizadas, siempre pensó, que quien haya diseñado aquella fachada tenía buen gusto.

Caminó hasta el estacionamiento, subió a su auto y salió de allí, nunca le gustó aquel trabajo, así que entre menos tiempo estuviera ahí encerrado, mejor.

* * *

– Levy, Levy – La rubia entró estrepitosa a la oficina de la nominada, encontrándola tras su escritorio, su mano tenía la intención de escribir en un papel, así que supo que estaba ocupada, pero no le importó, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a ella – ¿Qué pasó? – Sus ojos brillaban.

– ¿De? – Ladeó la cabeza dubitativa.

– Con el nuevo jefe, como nunca te vi salir, supuse que no te despidió – La peliazul comenzó a reír a carcajadas – ¿Qué?

– ¿En serio me vienes a preguntar en una hora de trabajo sobre eso? – Le preguntó con una voz dulce.

– Claro – Saltó levemente en la silla con emoción – Tú sabes que no soy fisgona, pero, si se trata de mi mejor amiga me da curiosidad, además, es como si te tuviera puesto el ojo encima – Se inclinó levemente para picarle una mejilla, Levy volvió a reír.

– No es que haya pasado algo asombroso – Dijo cuando la rubia volvió para atrás y ella se calmó – Pero, creo que igualmente te debo de contar algo importante – Suspiró con pesadez.

– ¿Acerca?

– Del mismo jefe... – Esta vez la que se inclinó sobre el escritorio fue la peliazul, y la rubia acercó su oído, para poder escuchar los susurros de su amiga, diciéndole sobre el falso compromiso. Lucy ahogó un grito con las manos – Todavía no sé si haya sido buena idea aceptar, pero creo que me merezco una compensación por hacerme rabiar tanto con solo hablar, así que aprovecharé cómo pueda.

– Sácale los vestidos más caros – Lucy asintió con decisión.

– Más bien pensaba en libros... – Levy se rascó la cabeza avergonzada.

– Muy propio de ti Levy – Ahora era ella la que reía, y su curiosidad atinó a formular una pregunta – ¿Trabajaste como cajera en la imprenta de tu familia? – A Levy pareció sorprenderle la pregunta, y es que no estaba preparada para una sobre su familia o su pasado.

– Cuando tenía 15 ayudaba bastante, después del colegio, los siguientes años, seguí ayudando pero en periodos aleatorios, hasta que me fui de casa – Contestó tranquila y sonrió levemente al ver el gesto de Lucy, ya se había arrepentido por lo que había preguntado y se puso cabizbaja – No hay problema Lu, después de todo somos amigas, pregunta lo que quieras, yo te contestaré hasta lo que desconozco.

La nominada volvió a sonreír y con un rostro serio, preguntó:

– ¿Color del bóxer del jefe?

– Me estoy peleando entre el plomo y negro, quizá los dos en uno. No, olvídalo, seguro no usa... – Contestó con el mismo semblante, las dos se quedaron mirando como que si nada por un segundo, para luego estallar en risas. Decidieron ir a almorzar juntas para poderse contar todo más detalladamente y perderse hablando de cualquier tontería.

Una vez Lucy salió de la oficina, Levy continuó con su trabajo, corrigiendo los documentos que le habían enviado, mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello que había aceptado. Gajeel Redfox... Lo había visto antes, cuando tomaba tiempos parciales en la imprenta de sus padres, unas dos o tres veces, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de atenderlo, pues era imposible olvidar a alguien con tantos aretes por todo el cuerpo, mas sabía que a ella, alguien que no destacaba por nada físicamente, no la recordaba ni aunque hiciera el mayor de los esfuerzos; tampoco tenía el valor para preguntarle sobre aquello, menos después de ese incidente ¿Por qué recién escuchaba sobre él? Sabía que la jefa tenía un hijo, y este había salido en el periódico, así como en la televisión, pero, fue algo que le contaron los empleados más antiguos, pues eso había ocurrido hace ya siete años, ella estaba lo suficiente ocupada con el ingreso a la universidad y su cambio de morada, cómo para percatarse de las noticias.

Pero le habían dicho el nombre, y aunque no había prestado la suficiente atención como para acordarse de este, estaba segura de que no había algo como Gajeel en el. ¿Se habría cambiado el nombre? Con lo excéntrico que era, no le sorprendería, pero ¿Por qué?

Se lo quería preguntar, quizá después de almuerzo se lo diría, después de todo él le dijo que regresaría a su oficina para explicar todo lo que ella no tenía claro. Pero, cuando lo pensó bien, era mucho atrevimiento de su parte, mejor esperaría un poco y si en algún momento se daba la conversación sacaría todas sus dudas.

Pero en ese momento reaccionó a la hora, ya debía de salir, seguramente Lucy la estaría esperando frente al ascensor.

* * *

Gajeel dio una ojeada a su reloj de muñeca, no acostumbraba a usarlo pero vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión era una de sus reglas de vida. Pero, el tener que salir y entrar a esas oficinas en horas establecidas le daba grima y perdía su tan preciado tiempo.

Sabía que como jefe podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero, como hijo de Belno, no era la misma situación, pues, le pidió con intensidad que no se saltara el trabajo en ese mes que ella estaría ausente.

Y ahora recostado al muro, al lado de la puerta principal de la escuela "Fairy" sabía que no tendría tiempo para cambiarse en cuanto saliera del trabajo ¡Que maldita suerte! Pues, esa elegancia no combinaba con un lugar lleno de mocosos, al menos que fuera un profesor. Además hacía un calor del infierno, tanto que tuvo que dejar el saco y la corbata en el auto, desabrocharse tres botones de la camisa, remangar la misma hasta los codos, dejando a los piercings de sus brazos brillar; y aun así gracias a su abundante y largo cabello no podía refrescarse como quería.

Eran las doce y media con un minuto, y todavía no escuchaba ni el timbre, se exasperó hasta hacer un rostro lo suficiente molesto para que los padres de familia cerca de él se alejaran mínimo cinco pasos, lo cual era un record personal, el primer día en que llegó, solo fue verlo y alejarse toda la calle y eso que estaba de buen humor.

Escuchó la molesta timbrada, y segundos después vio a una manada de mocosos en estampida, y entre todos esos, buscaba la cabellera negra, corta y bien peinada que encontró al final, acompañada por una azul alborotada y una blanca femenina. Se acercó a ellos una vez vio paso libre y se agachó cuando los tres pequeños se lo quedaron viendo.

– Ey, mocosos – Levantó el brazo en saludo.

– Gajeel ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó el pequeño de cabellos negros, con ojos que combinaban y con una tez similar a la del mayor. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en un lado del ojo izquierdo.

– Ya sabes Lily, trabajo – Se señaló presuntuoso, y una risa infantil y alta se escuchó con claridad.

– ¿Gajeel con trabajo? Si querías que me riera, lo conseguiste, cinco puntos a favor – Se carcajeaba el de cabellos azules, quien gozaba de ojos verde olivo, y una tez levemente bronceada.

– Happy, cálmate – Pidió la única niña entre ellos, con ojos castaños, con cabello y piel albinos – Al menos ya viene presentable. Como debe – Recalcó con cinismo, mas el nominado siguió riendo, Lily solo miraba a Gajeel desaprobatoriamente y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio, eran niños y no podía juzgarlos por aquello, así que solo se calmó y se reincorporó.

– Vámonos Lily, hoy no tengo tiempo de nada – Hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, el pequeño obedeció después de asentir, y se despidió de sus amigos con su brazo alzado una vez llegó a la par del mayor.

– Happy, Charle, hasta mañana.

– Adiós/Hasta mañana – Fueron sus contestaciones.

– Bueno, Charle, estamos solos – La voz de Happy sonó melosa y esperanzada, Charle no evitó que una gotita de sudor frío rodara por su frente – Vayamos a comer helado.

– Ah – Ella suspiró pesadamente – Deberías de esperar a tu hermano tranquilo ¿No crees?

– Es impuntual – Se encogió de hombros, Charle negó con una pequeña sonrisa y con los brazos en jarras respondió más tranquila.

– Ya que... Vamos.

– ¡Aye, sir!

Gajeel dejó que Lily subiera al copiloto antes de él ingresar y una vez dentro lo vio acomodándose el cinturón con bastante duda.

– ¿Ahora eres de esos niños que buscan la seguridad? – El mayor le sonrió burlón, Lily no se inmutó.

– Hoy, tuvimos una charla sobre los accidentes de tráfico y el correcto manejo de los primeros auxilios – Explicó, Gajeel solo hizo vacilar su semblante entre aburrido y asertivo – Y tú nunca haces nada por evitarlos, de hecho haces todo lo contrario – Hizo una mueca descontento – ¿Cómo es que te salvas? – Gajeel sonrió soberbio.

– Experiencia mocoso – Le revolvió los cabellos – Cuando uno ama tanto a sus bebes – Palmó el volante con la misma mano – Nunca deja que nada malo le pase, y se puede divertir en el proceso, claro está – Se encogió de hombros.

– No te quiero como mi ejemplo a seguir – Negó dramático.

– Pues lo soy – Se rio por la rabieta actuada del niño – Solo tienen ¿8–9 años? No podrían hacer nada, si realmente algo como eso ocurriera frente a ustedes. Espero que al menos les haya tocado una linda profesora – Aunque Gajeel pensó en la palabra "sexy" pero la prefirió reemplazar por linda, pues era un niño con el que estaba hablando.

– Tía Juvia fue quien nos dio la charla – El niño infló los mofletes con recelo. Gajeel asintió sin sorpresa, ella siempre estaba metida en esas cosas – Además estoy seguro que seriamos más útiles que tú, Gajeel idiota – Sonrió con sorna.

– Que no se te peguen nos malos hábitos de mi madre, mocoso – Se dignó a prender el auto, pues se acordó que no tenía todo el día; y pisó el acelerador.

– Contigo es inevitable.

– Esa vieja solo te enseña a irrespetarme – Chasqueó la lengua con molestia fingida – ¿Quieres comer en la casa o fuera?

– Quiero un batido de kiwi.

– Y esto es lo que demuestra que dos más dos es kiwi – Suspiró – No te pregunté eso. Contesta como se debe.

– Tú no entiendes, solo me hacen batido de kiwi en la casa – Sonrió victorioso.

– Bien podíamos obligar en algún restaurante – Torció la boca por la extraña sensación que le daba que un niño le hiciera tal jugarreta – Pero, bien, vamos a la casa – También sonrió y prendió la radio dejando correr un Cd que tenía puesto desde ayer, con el cual los dos, cantaron a todo pulmón y movían algunas de sus extremidades al ritmo de la música, más arrebatadas y toscas de parte de Lily y más calmadas y firmes por parte de Gajeel, pues ese disco lo escuchaba casi todos los días; ya que tenía una mezcla de sus canciones favoritas, haciendo que el viaje se acortara para ambos.

Ya en la casa Redfox, comieron lo que Bisca preparó como si de un ataque se tratase, pues estaban tan hambriento que sentían sus estómagos rugir como leones enjaulados. Descansaron dejando reposar la comida y después salieron a jugar Fútbol al gran jardín, con cuidado de no darle a las preciosas rosas de Belno, que tanto adoraba y cuidaba, ya sabían el miedo que podía dar si las tocaban siquiera.

* * *

Arribaron las tres de la tarde y los trabajadores de Metalicana entraban uno tras otro a sus oficinas para continuar con sus trabajos, pero para suerte de ellos esa tarde era una en las que la parte más movida había sido la mañana así que muchos pudieron relajarse un poco, ya fuera en sus propias oficinas o saliendo de estas para platicar con alguno de sus compañeros, este fue el caso de Jet, quién entró en la oficina de Levy con un fuerte saludo haciendo que ella despegara su vista del libro que había comprado hace poco alertada, pues un momento pensó que se podría tratar de Gajeel pero cuando vio la melena naranja sonrió dejando el libro en el escritorio y prestando atención a su amigo.

– ¡Hey Levy! – En cuanto puso un pie en la oficina levantó el brazo y sonrió abiertamente.

– Hola Jet – Contestó suave. Estaba acostumbrada a que cualquiera de ellos, Jet, Droy o Lucy, entraran a su oficina, de vez en cuando la señora Belno también lo hacía por algún asunto de trabajo.

– ¿Te sirvieron las cajas que te presté? – Preguntó tomando asiento frente a ella.

– ¡Oh! Claro… – Su tono bajó levemente, pues recordó que al final no las utilizó y se olvidó de regresarlas, pero no quería decirle la razón por la cual se las pidió así que decidió que en la tarde se las llevaría a la casa, de algo le servirían.

Notó que Jet se comenzó a poner nervioso, hasta el grado de poner una mano tras la nuca, ella lo miró de manera sospechosa y cuando le iba a preguntar, él le ganó la palabra.

– ¿Estás libre mañana por la noche? – Le sonrió. Levy después de recordar su agenda mentalmente asintió.

– Como es sábado, aprovecho para leer libros.

– ¿Crees que te incomodaría ir a cenar? – Jet se levantó torpemente y con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de un rojo imperceptible para Levy. Quien con una sonrisa asintió.

– ¿Cómo me va a incomodar salir con ustedes? Claro.

– ¿Ustedes? – Jet enarcó una ceja dudoso y comenzó a sudar frío, ella no había comprendido su invitación.

– Droy y tú ¿No? – Ella ladeó la cabeza y el pelinaranja negó rápidamente.

– Me refiero solos – Se señaló a él y luego a Levy tembloroso.

– Ah… – Ella se sorprendió, pero Jet se fijó en el semblante inseguro de su amiga.

– S-si no puedes…

– Sí puedo – Contestó mirándolo a la cara y sonriendo levemente, salir con él de vez en cuando no le haría mal.

– ¿En serio? – Él sonrió más de lo que quería, pues se notó su clara emoción. Levy volvió a asentir y él internamente celebró con un salto y un "¡Yes!" Que salieron a la vista por inercia. Levy no evitó reír bajo, Jet se percató y sonrió, siempre le gustaba ver reír a Levy, era cuando se veía más bonita y radiante, y especialmente le gustaba cuando se carcajeaba a todo pulmón sin importarle nada, y era como su pequeña risa había evolucionado en ese momento.

– No creí que te fueras a emocionar tanto – Se limpió una pequeña lágrima por culpa de la risa. Él al sentir su mirada encima se sonrojó y se quedó tieso.

– B-Bueno… Entonces te voy a recoger mañana a las siete ¿Te parece? – A cada sílaba la tensión que sentía fue disminuyendo. Levy asintió una vez más sin quitar la sonrisa, y entonces escuchar la puerta abrirse la hizo salir de esa conversación y percatarse en quién había ingresado esta vez. Su sonrisa se borró y quedó una pequeña "o" si Gajeel veía a Jet un segundo más ahí seguramente se quejaría de porqué no estaba trabajando, pues la mueca desaprobatoria de su cara se lo decía.

– Ey… –

– Jet… Ya debes de irte a trabajar – Volvió a mirar a su amigo. A pesar de que escuchó claramente la voz de Gajeel decidió que primeramente debía de salvar a Jet. Él levantó la ceja sin comprender, pues cuando giró a ver quién había entrado, no lo reconocía, y no le parecía nadie tan importante como para que Levy se pusiera tan tensa – Gracias por traerme los documentos que te pedí – Se levantó y se acercó a Jet encaminándolo a la puerta, lo dejó en la entrada y esperó a que se fuera, y lo regañó mentalmente cuando mencionó nuevamente lo de la cena cerca de Gajeel quién se quedó dentro de la oficina recostado a la pared.

– Claro, Hasta luego – Simplemente sonrió y entró a su oficina dando un gran suspiro después de cerrar la puerta. Gajeel se había acercado a su escritorio, parecía estar buscando algo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Busco los documentos que mencionaste que te trajo – No se molestó en mirarla y mejor para ella pues su rostro se escandalizó.

– Ya los guardé en los archivadores – Se dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas para recobrar su expresión natural y regresó a su escritorio para sentarse tras este y encontrarse con el rostro de un Gajeel nada convencido de lo que dijo.

– ¿Sabes? – Levy rogó para sí que no mencionara nada acerca de aquello, pero la suerte con ese hombre nunca estaba a su favor – A pesar de verme así, soy alguien que sabe trabajar y que le gusta que los demás sean igual – Su palma golpeó levemente el escritorio de la peliazul quién no se creía lo que estaba escuchando ¿Qué con los papeles de la mañana? ¿Y el hecho de que se había largado una hora antes de que el trabajo terminara? Pues Lucy le contó y le pareció normal viniendo de alguien como él, pero que ahora le quisiera reclamar porque Jet había ido a su oficina a conversar, se le hacía estúpido, tal y como idealizaba a ese hombre frente a ella.

– Los documentos de esta mañana no me dicen lo mismo… Señor Redfox – Hizo una mueca de disgusto rodando los ojos y cruzó los brazos al igual que las piernas, el resoplido que esbozó hizo saber a Gajeel que realmente no estaba de acuerdo con él. Pero su mirada estaba centrada en sus piernas, pues ella no se percató de lo lejos que estaba del mueble ¿Había la necesidad de que las cruzara? ¿Estaba intentando seducirlo para salvar a ese hombre? Pues… Estaba funcionando.

– Esos papeles eran solamente para ver el grado de confianza que puedo poner en ti y tú trabajo – Sonrió arrogante, colocando también la otra mano en el escritorio e inclinándose levemente hacia al frente.

– ¿Es así? – Su postura se normalizó así como sus piernas regresaron a su posición original y buscó en la casilla del mueble. Y puso frente a él una resma de papeles. Gajeel los miró y una venita de molestia apareció en su frente.

– Entonces, por favor, haga las correcciones que le he indicado en cada documento.

– ¿Después de todo el trabajo que me costó hacerlas así? Que cruel… – Intentó no sonar mosqueado, pero fue algo perceptible hasta para Levy quien se sintió complacida con la reacción.

– Le llevará menos tiempo corregirlas – Asintió con una sonrisa – Y ¿Podría tenerlos listos para el lunes? Los necesito lo más pronto posible, pues como sabrá todas esas razones sociales quieren una respuesta sobre la venta.

– Bien – Ahora no evitó que su irritación saliera a flote – Estarán listas a primer hora de la mañana, con las que faltan – Sonrió de la misma manera que cuando le tocaba esperar más de cinco minutos a la campanada de la escuela "Fairy" Pero Levy no se asustó, lo encaró, le habían enseñado que en algún trabajo se toparía con superiores aterradores, así que se preparó por si alguna vez ocurría y ese momento había llegado, con aquel hombre de larga cabellera, que la doblaba en altura y con obsesión por las perforaciones.

– Entonces las esperaré – Se recostó a la silla dando por cerrado aquel tema, y esperando que Gajeel se olvidara de la razón por la que había comenzado aquella discusión.

Gajeel se sentó y centró su mirada en la pequeña mujer frente a él, si existía el termino sofocar con la mirada, pues eso era lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro en aquel momento, a Levy los segundos se le hicieron eternos esperando por alguna palabra de ese hombre que solo se mantenía callado y molesto por lo ocurrido antes.

– Ya le dije a mi madre sobre nuestro "compromiso" – Se dignó a decir una vez se centró en lo que realmente había ido a hacer. Levy tragó saliva, le daba vergüenza que la líder de "Metalicana" se enterara de aquello, pero al escucharlo decir aquello fue peor de lo que esperaba, sintió su cara arder, tanto que esperaba que no fuera ácido lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Gajeel se percató y rio internamente, era bastante simple cuando trataba de asuntos como ese, pues parecía tomárselo muy en serio – No es la gran cosa, ella está contenta, y debo de mantenerla así – Sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar en sus aplicaciones – Ahora… Levántate y ve allá – Levy sin comprender y sin pensárselo mucho obedeció – Ahora gírate, bien, alcanza la punta de tus pies sin doblar las piernas – Levy escuchó el sonido de una cámara y se alarmó irguiéndose y mirando a Gajeel – ¿Qué?

– ¿P-Para qué me hiciste hacer eso? – Se acercó a él tartamudeando.

– Bueno… – Se rozó la cabeza con el celular – La anciana me pidió que mandara una foto tuya y pues… No tenía ninguna…

– ¡MÍA! ¡No de mi retaguardia! – Lo señaló de manera acusadora.

– Pero quedó bonita, mira – Desinteresado, le mostró la pantalla – Te van bien las faldas apretadas.

– ¡KYA! – Gritó al mismo tiempo que su rostro encendía nuevamente, e ignoró el _halago_ – ¡Borra eso! ¡No lo mandes! – Pidió a borde de un colapso.

– Pero quería que mi madre te conociera en tu totalidad.

– Esa no es mi totalidad, tampoco.

– Bien, bien – Chasqueó la lengua volvió la pantalla hacia él e hizo como que la borraba, pues solo la movió de carpeta – Ya está – Le volvió a mostrar la pantalla.

– Bien… – Ella se pudo relajar –Me quedaré ahí – Señaló la pared – Luego solo tomas la foto… ¡De mi cara! – Recalcó y fue al lugar indicado, Gajeel tomó la foto y una vez estuvo sus labios se torcieron – ¿S-salgo mal? – Preguntó dudosa – Sino para que tomes otra… o yo te paso una de las que yo misma me he tomado… – Comenzó a lanzar frases sobre las fotos y sobre que casi nunca salía mal en ellas. Realmente se le había hecho extraña la reacción de Gajeel, así que hizo que se consternara más de lo que debía.

– No es eso – Negó – Saliste bien – Demasiado bien, para su gusto, es que hasta en las fotos ella salía favorecida –Pero no me convence mandársela a la anciana.

– ¿Por?

– mmm… - Volvió a hacer la fea mueca anterior e hizo un ademán a Levy para que se acercara.

– ¿Dime? – No supo cómo reaccionar cuando Gajeel la haló hacia él y la sentó en sus piernas, solo supo que de un momento a otro estaban demasiado cerca como para mantener su mente tranquila. Ni siquiera lo podía mirar.

– Sonríe – Le pidió cuando puso el celular frente a ellos, observó claramente como se veían pues estaba activada la cámara del frente, lo que la hizo poner más nerviosa y mirarlo la cara para pedirle que cambiaran de posición, pero a Gajeel también se le había ocurrido mirarla en ese momento, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca del otro.

Levy quería que la tierra de la tragara pues más roja no se podía poner, a Gajeel también se le habían sonrosado las mejillas, mas él disfrutaba los colores que le lograba sacar a esa chica, pero, se regañaba mentalmente después cuando recordaba que lo de ellos no era real y nunca lo sería.

– Ah… ah… – Levy intentaba articular palabra, nunca había sentido su respiración tan pesada como en aquel momento y además sentía la de él, era agradable y pausada, y pudo tomar una mejor vista de sus ojos rojos, eran dominantes y decididos y tan rojos que la hipnotizaban a tal punto de dejarla gagueando.

Gajeel, al escucharla desvió su mirada a los pequeños y rojos labios de la chica, los quería probar, pero se contenía por miedo a que ella volviera a rechazar lo del falso compromiso ¿Era posible siquiera estar cerca de una mujer así y controlarse? Pues lo que él estaba haciendo era un esfuerzo sobre humano, pues no solo debía de controlarse él, sino también su _amigo_ , si comenzaba a tener pensamientos más allá de la hermosa inocencia. Lo mejor que podía hacer era pensar en gatos ¿La enana con un disfraz de gato? Le encantaría verlo. ¡No! Debía de pensar otra cosa o iría al infierno.

– Solo mira a la cámara y sonríe, así mi madre se convencerá – Desvió el rostro nuevamente al celular, Levy lo hizo también cuando reaccionó de su trance.

– B-Bueno… – Sonrió lo mejor que puso, y cuando vio que Gajeel sacó la lengua para tomar la foto la mirada se le oscureció – No hagas eso – Le regañó.

– ¿Por qué no? Se ve genial – Acercó el celular para ver mejor la foto.

– No se ve genial, te ves como un retrasado mental – Enarcó la ceja.

– ¿Cómo? – Se molestó.

– Eso – Le quitó el celular y lo volvió a poner un poco sobre ellos, rodeó el cuello de Gajeel con su brazo y dejando un pequeño espacio entre los dos, dijo: Sonríe.

Él lo hizo como pudo, cuando salió de su trance y ella tomó la foto.

– ¿Ves? Esta está mejor – Lo soltó regresándole el celular – Hasta te ves tierno – Sonrió. Gajeel hizo una mueca de asco, nadie en la vida le había dicho "Tierno" Ni su madre, o no que él recuerde – Esa si se la puedes mandar – Se levantó de las piernas de Gajeel y recordó la posición en la que estaban, lo que ella había hecho y que en la foto se veía en su totalidad – Eh… – Miró de un lado a otro – Recuerdo… que me dijiste que me explicarías más el asunto este… – Se llevó la mano a la nuca. Gajeel regresó al mundo cuando le dijo aquello y comenzó a andar en el teléfono mientras le contestaba.

– Sí, te lo explicaré en cuanto mande la foto… – Una vez mandada, Levy ya estaba frente a Gajeel de su lado del escritorio. Él comenzó con la historia desde aquella vergonzosa noche hasta el contrato, Levy solo escuchaba atenta y preguntaba lo que necesitaba saber, además Gajeel mismo le dijo que por ese tiempo si ella quería le compraría lo que necesitara y entonces se le encendieron los ojos, pero luego se entristeció porque no quería abusar de la buena voluntad de nadie.

Al final intercambiaron números de teléfono y Gajeel le mandó la misma foto que mandó a Belno y como extra para una broma le mandó la que le tomó primero haciéndola estallar.

– ¿¡No que la habías borrado!? – Lo miró molesta y avergonzada.

– Mentí – Se encogió de hombros.

– Bórrala, no la necesitas para nada – Chilló.

– Sí la necesito.

– ¿¡Para qué!?

– Eso no te lo voy a decir – Negó tratando de no burlarse de la inocencia de aquella muchacha, de hecho, no estaba seguro de si burlarse de ella o llorar por él; porque no sabía cómo se levantaría de ese asiento, que Levy lo abrazara no fue la mejor idea y había agradecido a lo alto que no se diera cuenta.

En algún momento ella debía de levantarse y salir de esa oficina, él lo sabía.

* * *

– Que día tan largo – Gajeel dejó el saco en el primer mueble que vio de la sala y se sentó ahí mismo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La enana, no solo no salió de esa oficina sino que lo mandó a la de él a la fuerza ocasionando que él tuviera que utilizar su saco como si fuera un camarero para esconder su comprometedora necesidad, y con la mano libre tomó los papeles para corregir bajo el hombro. Al menos no había nadie por el pasillo y Lucy estaba pegada en el computador redactando algo que a él en ese momento no le importaba. Lo que importaba era entrar al baño y después salir a avanzar aquellas correcciones lo más rápido que pudiera.

– Ah, Gajeel, regresaste – Lily ingresó a la sala desde el comedor comiendo un kiwi.

– Al menos dime bienvenido, o algo por el estilo – Pidió. El niño se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Para qué? No vale la pena.

– Olvídalo – Suspiró, sabía que el pequeño si lo consideraba, pero mostraba indiferencia de vez en cuando, en este caso, seguramente había ocurrido algo que no le había agradado.

– La abuela me regañó por el teléfono –Contó sin más.

– ¿Qué hiciste?

– Le dije que no fui al curso de piano ya que estaba cansado por jugar.

– Ah… No le hagas caso – Hizo un ademán – Siempre es así, al final le importa más lo que tú quieras.

– Pero fue bastante incómodo y largo.

– Sabes que la anciana se inspira cuando de regañar se trata – Se rio de solo recordar todo lo que a él lo reñían por las estupideces que llegaba a hacer.

– Bueno, es verdad, simplemente se preocupa – Sonrió y dio otra mordida al kiwi.

– ¿Cuándo aprenderá a comerlo sin cáscara?

–Así es más delicioso – Asintió.

– Gajeel, bienvenido – Escuchó una voz femenina que lo hizo mirar hacia atrás.

– Ah, Juvia. Hola – Volvió la vista al frente después de levantar el brazo en forma de saludo.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – Se acercó y se sentó en el mueble individual.

– Supongo que bien…

– ¿Aceptó? – Sus ojos se iluminaron – Juvia quiere saber.

– Sí… Pero no sé si soportará mucho con esto, espero que al menos lo suficiente hasta que la anciana esté satisfecha – Se apretó levemente el puente de la nariz para relajar sus pensamientos.

– Juvia sabe que se podrá, después de todo, es la prometida que has escogido de la que hablamos ¿No? – Sonrió ampliamente el niño en ese momento los miró con los ojos hechos platos ¿Prometida?

– Escogida por la bruja, no te olvides – Le corrigió.

– Con más razón – Rio bajo.

– Gajeel – Los mayores miraron a Lily – ¿Qué prometida? Se supone que tú te vas a casar con Juvia – Su semblante se arrugó en preocupación, los mayores se miraron entre sí, Gajeel suspiró con cansancio y Juvia simplemente sonrió con ternura hacia el niño. Ellos lo sabían, que estaban comprometidos, y que quizás, nada cambiaría aquello.

* * *

 **Pensamientos de la Autora:** "Quizá debería de hacer tarea, pero, no quiero" (?

 _Me van a disculpar la tardanza, tuve una semana bastante movida, y será lo mismo con esta así que no aseguro nuevo capítulo tan pronto, Gomen u.u_

 _Pero prometo que los próximos serán mejores que este, que sí está medio aburridón, yo lo sé xD_

 _Pero lo compensé con un pequeño momento Gale, una incógnita resuelta y más por averiguar :D_

 _Y decir que pienso concluir este fic, no importa qué, será largo, ya me hice una imagen mental de que rebasará los capítulos que tenía pensados en un principio._

 _Y si se preguntan… Pues… Es que… Me gusta ir desarrollando la relación en cuestiones amororsas, familiares, amistades etc, de a poco, si me entienden… por eso no se siente mucho amor en el aire todavía._

 _En fin, Gracias por leer y por los reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo, también a los favoritos y follows que me dicen que hay gente ahí ;w;_

 _Y nos leemos luego ^^_


	4. Cuarta Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes De Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los presto para cosas como esta.

 **Cuarta Regla**

 **Una cita con Resbalón (también apodado Gajeel)**

– ¿Dónde estás?

– En mi casa.

– Bien, dame la dirección, te voy a buscar.

– Espera… ¿Por qué? – Levy quedó desconcertada, nunca se imaginó que Gajeel la llamaría tan pronto y menos para preguntarle por algo como eso.

– A la noche hay una reunión, y debo de llevarte.

– ¿A la noche? Pero… Tengo planes… – Sonó insegura y eso a Gajeel lo irritó.

– ¿Y a mí qué? Aceptaste el trato ¿No?

– Sí, pero… ¿A qué hora es?

– A las nueve.

– Entonces creo que puedo ir…

– No es creo… Debes ir. Apúrate y dame la dirección.

– Es algo importante ¿Bien? No quiero dejar a nadie plantado.

– Solo dime la dirección.

Levy no sabía que tan seguro era decírselo, empero, era más que seguro que algún día se enteraría de en dónde vivía, así que tras vacilar un poco en sus pensamientos, se lo dijo.

– Voy para allá.

– ¿Ahora?

– ¿Qué crees, que te dejaré ponerte cualquier cosa?

– Pero…

– Que voy – Colgó.

Levy se espantó y comenzó a revisar su casa, no era un desastre tan grande… Solo libros tapando el piso, sin embargo, mientras Gajeel se orientaba quizá tuviera algo de tiempo para arreglar una parte… O al menos ocultar el desastre.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel era un hombre ocupado, por lo que hasta los sábados debía de pisar el acelerador de su vida, para poder tener todo a tiempo. Se estacionó sin importarle los que estuvieran esperando por ese puesto y sin perder tiempo desembarcó. Por suerte no olvidó tomarse su medicina contra el mareo, sino hubiera estrellado su tan querida camioneta Ford roja.

– ¿¡Acaso no te enseñaron a respetar maldita cabeza de flama!? – Su tan apreciado y molesto amigo Gajeel. Se estaba bajando del auto plateado con el ceño fruncido en molestia.

– No es mi culpa que seas un maldito lento, cerebro de hierro – Se cruzó de brazos e imitó el semblante de aquel hombre de cabellos negros.

– Yo estaba primero y te atreviste a rebasar

– ¿Ves? Lento… – Sus rostros chocaron de mala gana

– Respeto las malditas normas de tránsito.

– ¡Yo también!

– Atravesarte frente al auto de otro déjame decirte que es multado.

– Pues ningún policía ha venido a ponerme una multa ni nada, así que no hice nada ilegal.

– Te aprovechas de tu maldita suerte…

Los dos vieron a un policía poner papeles en los parabrisas de sus autos.

– E–Espere… ¿Por qué…? – Gajeel se quedó estático al igual que Natsu, y solo podían lanzar monosílabos sin sentido al aire.

– Este estacionamiento es para personas discapacitadas y, no deje el auto a mitad de calle – La autoridad los encaró de mala gana.

– Perdón… – Pronunciaron desganados cuando vieron la gran fila de autos detrás del Mustand Ford.

Después de arreglar el problema, y encontrar puestos libres, Gajeel se estacionó y bajó del auto, primero debía de pasar comprando unos materiales que Lily le había pedido, y también la pecera que había roto hace cuatro noches y por la cual Juvia le reclamó hasta el cansancio. Después iría dónde la enana, de hecho, ya se estaba tardando demasiado después de esa escena con el Dragneel.

– ¿Tú que mierda vienes a hacer aquí? – Gajeel llevaba una canasta al igual que Natsu, y solo se podían compartir miradas de disputa.

– Tengo un hermano al que hacerle los recados. Al que es raro ver por aquí es a ti.

– Tengo un sobrino al que los profesores le sonsacan dinero a raudales; es eso. Nunca me enteré que fueras tan dedicado a ese mocoso; Nunca lo llegas a ver temprano…

A Natsu se le marcó una venita.

– Es que mientras tú haces el vago, yo estoy trabajando.

– Para tu información pido permiso.

– ¿Así que te salta las horas laborales?

– ¡Y a ti que te importa, flamita!

– ¡Tú eres el que acusa siendo un maldito vago, cabeza de metal!

Sus voces llegaron a tal tono que uno de los empleados tuvo que acercarse y pedirles que hicieran silencio; Se disculparon por segunda vez con las personas de su alrededor y regresaron a fulminarse con la mirada mientras ponían (Lanzaban) todo lo que les habían pedido en las canastas.

* * *

Levy terminó de arreglar su departamento, al menos ahora podía ver el suelo, y ahora ella era el problema; se había empapado de sudor por los nervios de no saber a qué hora llegaría ese hombre y por tener que mover un banco para poder ubicar los libros de los estantes más altos. Aún ahora no sabía cuánto más se podría tardar; si se daba una ducha rápida no haría mucha diferencia.

Abrió la puerta del baño cuando escuchó que tocaban a la principal. Suspiró perezosa y dio paso rápido hacia los insistentes golpes.

– Voy, Voy.

– Te tardas un montón, en abrir – Gajeel ingresó sin esperar permiso cuando Levy le abrió. Después de su encuentro con el Dragneel se sintió de muy mal humor.

– Es que… – Levy desvió la mirada cerrando la puerta – Iba a…

– ¿A?

– A darme una ducha.

Gajeel la miró de arriba abajo, sin duda parecía como si hubiera hecho ejercicio; eso era sexy para él. Miró a los libreros y quedó impresionado.

– ¿Gastas el dinero en estas cosas?

– No es un gasto – Hizo una mueca incómoda por la mirada que Gajeel le había dedicado antes.

– Anda a alistarte yo espero. En realidad, debías de estar lista de antes.

– Tenía que arreglar unas cosas… – Se mordió los labios internamente.

– Ya, ya.

– Puedes sentarte donde quie… – Antes de que terminara la frase el pelinegro, ya estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás. Ella simplemente lo dejó ser y sin perder más tiempo se fue a alistar.

Mientras se preparaba se puso a pensar que era la primera vez que un hombre entraba a su departamento; en su antiguo hogar tenía a su padre y a su hermano, mas era diferente con alguien ajeno a la familia y aunque los separara la pared, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso para ella, que su jefe, la persona con la que se había emborrachado hace una semana, estuviera ahí.

Salió de la habitación y notó que Gajeel había tomado el libro que dejó en la mesa como si de un trapo sucio se tratara.

– Ah, enana – Lo volvió a dejar en su lugar – ¿Nos vamos?

Levy lo observó durante unos segundos sin responder, parecía haberse perdido en pensamientos muy lejanos, pero la verdad, simplemente se estaba debatiendo la idea de un Gajeel leyendo algún tipo de libro.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Se acercó a ella calmado y confundido.

– Nada, vamos – Se dignó a responder sin terminar de centrarse.

* * *

Recorrieron las tiendas de un lado a otro, regresaron a algunas más de una vez, pues, lo que a Gajeel le gustaba, no le agradaba a Levy; y lo que a Levy le gustaba no le convencía a Gajeel.

– Se supone que es ropa para mí – Infló las mejillas de manera infantil.

– Pero yo la pagaré.

– ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que me pagarás? – Reclamó frunciendo el ceño molesta.

– Es obvio que debo de hacerlo, yo te traje.

– Pero es mi ropa, y mis gustos – Se llevó la mano al pecho y se detuvieron de su larga caminata, para encararse.

– Es mi reunión, dónde estarás cómo mi prometida, así que debe de ser algo a la altura.

– Pues no eres muy recatado.

– Tú demasiado.

– Yo escogeré mi ropa, y la pagaré – Volvió a repetir regresando a caminar con un Gajeel al pie suyo sin dejar de insistir.

– Ya te dije, que yo escojo y pago, maldita enana testaruda.

– Si tanto quieres hacer eso, búscate otra – Se cruzó de brazos.

– Ey, ey, que no fue mi desición.

– Claro que lo fue – Volvió a inflar las majillas, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar que él dijera eso le daba recelo, ya que él mismo le contó que la líder le había dejado escoger a quien quisiera, algo que todavía se le complicaba en entender, era porqué no escogió a alguien de quien estuviera enamorado, o algo parecido.

Además, no podía creer, que ese cliente de la imprenta de años atrás, fuera tan cañero, con lo amable que parecía cuando le cedía el puesto a personas apuradas; aun cuando él lo estaba aún más.

– Bueno sí, aunque la anciana también tiene que ver – Se guardó las manos a los bolsillos del vaquero, desalentado. Levy le dedicó otra mirada, era la primera vez que lo veía con ropa de calle, y la verdad, sentía que ese era más su estilo que un traje, por lo mucho que le quedaran bien, escondían demasiado la verdadera personalidad del ojirojo.

– ¿Y ese? – Gajeel, ya cansado, señaló un vestido celeste, éste llegaba a las rodillas en godets, tenía un escote en palabra de honor y con un cintillo en combianción.

La peliazul solo abrió los ojos grandes y asintió, Gajeel no se lo creía; pues, solo lo señaló sin ya saber qué hacer, aunque le agradaba la imagen menral de Levy con aquella prenda.

– ¿En serio? – Levy, volvió a asentir – Entonces, anda y pruébatelo – Lo tomó de la percha y se lo dio a la ojicafé, quien sonrió ampliamente y corrió a hacer lo dicho.

Después de salir y dejar a un Gajeel gagueante, tuvo que preguntarle a una de las empleadas si se veía bien, aunque claro que no podía confiar en las palabras de ellas, porque halagan todo con tal de vender. Pero el usar de referencia al Gajeel mudo fue lo mejor que pudo hacer la empleada para que Levy se convenciera.

– Me llevo este – Había regresado a su ropa normal y mientras el vestido era empacado para que no se maltratara, ella buscaba su billetera.

– ¿Cuánto es? – Esa fue la voz del pelinegro a lo que Levy no evitó enfadarse.

– Ya te dije que no es necesario.

– Ya te dije que sí.

– Yo pagaré.

– Yo lo haré – Miró a la cajera – Tenga – Le pasó una tarjeta de crédito.

– ¡Ey! No, por favor, déje que yo lo pague – También se dirigió a la mujer.

– Solo pásela.

– No, cóbreme a mí.

– Que...

La mujer carraspeó poniendo fin a esa absurda discusión.

– Si su novio quiere pagar ¿No debería de aprovechar? – Se dirigió a Levy de la manera más dulce que pudo – Ya quisiera yo que el mío fuera tan considerado.

– No es mi... – Recibió un suave codazo de parte del moreno, y respiró hondo – Quizá, pero no quiero que él me pague algo que solo yo usaré.

– Deja el drama enana, ya pago yo, luego me agradeces en la noche – Puso esa sonrisa afilada que hacía a Levy sentir escalofríos. Y después de notar que la empleada malentendió todo, la peliazul solo desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Gajeel miraba de reojo a la enana, caminaba con claro enojo en sus cejas y mejillas, no entendía porqué necesitaba ser tan testaruda, después se todo él mismo le dijo que por su ayuda, le compraría lo que quisiera.

Claro, él no sabía que Levy después de reflexionar un poco y de hacer un viaje mental a su pasado, decidió que sería de mal gusto ayudar a alguien y que a cambio le regresaran algo conseguido a dinero. Algo que a ella, a pesar de hacerle falta en cuestiones de arriendo, no pensaba ir mendigandolo por ahí.

– ¿Terminaste los documentos? – Preguntó, Gajeel se sintió aliviado porque el enojo se le había pasado y tenso porque no sabía cómo responderle.

– Algo así... – Dudó y Levy lo notó.

– ¿Eso quiere decir?

– Como ¿La mitad? – La mirada acusadora de aquella mujer no lo dejó mentir como de debe y terminó confesando – La cuarta parte.

– ¿No deberías de apurarte e ir a hacerlos?

– Es sábado, no quiero trabajar, menos a estas horas – Revisó su reloj de muñeca, era la una de la tarde – ¿Quieres comer?

– ¿Eh? – Ella pensó que escuchó mal, así que solo no le quitó los ojos de encima.

– Vamos a almorzar – Suspiró sonrosado cuando ella sonrió ampliamente y lo tomó del brazo para apurar el paso.

– Conozco un restaurante donde la comida es deliciosa, y no es cara. Por cierto yo pago.

– Y sigues...

– Al menos déjame agradecerte el vestido – Esta vez la sonrisa mostraba sus dientes, él simplemente se quedó callado guardando todo lo que su cabeza estaba liada en aquel momento y dejó que ella lo guiara.

* * *

– Tengo auto ¿Sabes? – Gajeel se llevó una mano a la cara tratando de ser paciente, puesto que, estaba lejos de los locales, por ende de su auto, y temía por otra multa o por algún desquiciado que se lo dañara.

– Se me olvidó – Levy se rascó la cabeza nerviosa y Gajeel terminó con un ademán quemimportista para no preocuparla.

Hicieron sus pedidos y tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo y extrañamente agradable, pues hasta comenzaron a bromear entre sí, connel afán de no quedarse callados, pues llegaba un momento en que el silencio era incómodo para ambos.

Terminaron de comer y buscaron al auto de Gajeel y este agradeció al cielo el que siguiera intacto.

Regresaron al edificio dónde se encontraba el departamento de Levy, mas se despidieron en el estacionamiento.

– Te vendré a buscar a las ocho y media.

– ¿Podría ser cuarto para las nueve?

– ¿Qué haces con quince minutos más?

– Muchas cosas.

– Eso de una mujer no lo creo.

– Bien, esperaré a las ocho y media – Largó un suspiro, Gajeel dejó salir su risita.

– Bien – Quedó pensativo y se atrevió a preguntar – ¿A dónde vas a esa hora?

– Una cena – Levy sonrió.

– ¿Cena, con...?

– Ah... – No estaba segura de si era buena idea decirle que saldrías con la misma persona a la que encontró en su oficina, y por quién tuvo la necesidad de engañarlo – Una amiga del instituto – Volvió a mentir, le dejaba mal sabor de boca, no obstante, no quería meter a nadie en problemas.

– Ya veo... – Gajeel no se convenció, su tono había bajado, así como el día anterior que le preguntó sobre aquel empleado. Así que le mentía de nuevo. No es que el fuera la persona más perceptiva, pero Levy, era muy obvia, al menos para su punto de vista – Entonces, nos vemos.

– Nos vemos.

Subió a su departamento y se tumbó en su cama cansada, Gajeel era demasiada intensidad para ella sola, desde cómo miraba, hasta cómo caminaba, no estaba segura si se imponía, o simplemente siempre había sido así. Pero había algo de lo que cada segundo se estaba asegurando más mientras lo pensaba. Gajeel Redfox, su jefe, le era atrayente. Y eso la asustaba.

* * *

Gajeel todavía no quería llegar a su casa; Lily, le preguntaría nuevamente sobre su "prometida" los que para él era un "¿De dónde vienen los bebés?" de algún padre paranoico. Y todavía no sabía cómo responderle, la noche anterior le cambió de tema de manera muy drástica ocultándose tras el cansancio; y dejando a la inocente de Juvia a la merced de ese niño curioso, claro que a ella no le correspondía responderle nada; porque el que había hecho la estupidez era él. Ella simplemente lo apoyaba como esa buena amiga de la infancia.

A pesar de que ese era el problema; también discutía con sí mismo si Lily aceptaría a alguien más que no fuera Juvia. Era un niño fuerte, bastante educado y precavido. Pero no dejaba de ser un niño; por lo que el egoísmo y el rechazo también venían incluidos en ese pequeño ser.

Tragó saliva una vez llegó con las compras a la habitación de Lily; tocó dos veces y el niño no tardó en abrir.

– ¡Gajeel! – Sonrió al tomar los útiles que le había pedido al mayor – Tardaste, y no llegaste a almorzar…

– ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi esposa? – Gajeel sonrió con sorna Lily le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria; se había preocupado; y no era nada para sorprenderse, ya que, todavía en su mente estaban las secuelas de lo que ocurrió tres años atrás con su padre – Ya, ya – Entró al cuarto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama del niño, éste cerró la puerta; y una vez en su escritorio, se dedicó a revisar lo que Gajeel le había conseguido.

– Guau… – Estaba impresionado mientras sacaba cada material y lo comparaba con la lista.

– ¿Guau, qué?

– Que esta vez trajiste todo correcto; _Gihi_ – Y como buen aprendiz, imitó la sonrisa de su tío; éste no evitó reírse ante ese gesto aunque después de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de la burla del niño.

– Siempre te he comprado lo correcto – Alcanzó a halarle la oreja, pues el escritorio y la cama estaban al lado. Lily ni se quejó, ya que no lo hizo con fuerza.

– Mentira; la vez pasada; te pedí marcadores metálicos y me trajiste los normales – Le recordó.

– ¿Qué querías? No sabía que esas cosas existían, además en el papel que me anotaste sólo estaba la palabra 'marcadores' – Le picó la cabeza sonriente.

– Es que eres idiota; te dije hasta el final que eran los metálicos – Se inclinó un poco para que el de cabellos alborotados lo dejara en paz, y funcionó pues dejó la acción – Por cierto Gajeel… – Lo miró – Sobre lo de anoche…

– Verás… – Gajeel respiró hondo – Los bebés vienen de grandes fábricas con cigüeñas de empleadas…

– No me trates como a un tonto – Pidió malhumorado – Sé de dónde vienen los bebés…

– Ah… Bueno… – Suspiró de manera pesada – Espera… ¿Cómo que sabes de dónde vienen los bebés? ¿Quién te dijo?

– La abuela…

– Esa bruja… – Masculló. Se llevó una mano a la cara mientras sudaba frío – Pero recuerda, todavía estás muy joven para esas cosas… – Lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo.

– Gajeel… Deja de tratarme como si fuera tú – Retorció los labios; Gajeel se tapó el rostro bastante depresivo, no se suponía que los niños de esa dad estuvieran tan avanzados.

– ¿Qué te dijo la abuela? – Lo miró sin muchas esperanzas, después de todo conocía a esa anciana.

– Que los bebés nacen de duraznos gigantes – Gajeel quedó petrificado, pero luego se sintió aliviado – Y que ese durazno llegaba luego de que los padres tenían sexo – Sonrió ampliamente. Gajeel sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba – Por cierto Gajeel…

– Dime…

– ¿Qué es sexo?

– Ah…Ah…. Eh… – Tragó con fuerza. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, quizá explicarle el asunto de la enana hubiera sido más sencillo que eso – A-Acerca de lo de anoche… Lo de la prometida… – Rió nervioso.

– Pero quiero saber qué es…

– Te explicaré – Levantó el índice – Tu adorado tío, encontró a una chica con la que metió la pata; pero bien, bieeeeeen al fondo; así como el fondo de un barranco… Se podría decir que un poco más hondo…

– ¿Por qué siempre me cambias de tema?

– Y pues, la abuela, me obligó a buscarme una prometida aparte de Juvia.

– ¿Para qué?

– Para enmendar mi error y para… – Se sonrosó levemente recordando la enorme sonrisa que la enana le había dedicado camino al restaurant – Supongo… Que es para darme una lección – Suspiró. Y después chasqueó la legua ¿Qué iba a hacer si realmente terminaba enamorándose de esa mujer de bolsillo?

– Así que, a ti todavía te enseñan cosas – Se sorprendió. Gajeel Le revolvió los cabellos sonriente.

– En la vida, sin importar cuántos años tengas, siempre habrá algo para aprender; porque siempre hay cosas que se nos dificultan, y cuando al fin lo comprendemos; nos sentimos cómo idiotas porque se trataba de lo más simple.

– ¿Cómo matemáticas?

– Como matemáticas – Repitió tranquilo ante la mirada de confusión del menor.

– Y Gajeel…

– ¿Si?

– ¿Qué es sexo? – Y el mayor sintió un escalofrío… ¿Por dónde empezaba?

Mejor volvía a cambiar de tema.

* * *

Se hicieron las siete de la noche; Levy escuchó el timbre de su celular; era Jet, quien la estaba esperando debajo de su departamento; sin perder tiempo bajó; puesto que, si perdía un segundo apenas podría cenar a la velocidad de Flash; o no tendría tiempo de cambiarse; ya que, aunque iba bien arreglada, no era nada parecido a elegante. Ya para su suerte el lugar a que su amigo la llevó no quedaba tan lejos; pues caminando se hicieron diez minutos.

– Y desde entonces Droy no deja la comida – Levy disfrutaba de su comida tratando de no carcajearse cuando la tenía llena; tragó y por fin pudo reír, claro que lo hizo con el mayor disimulo que pudo pues estaba en un restaurant, rodeada de gente desconocida.

Jet solo podía sonreír por verla tan alegre.

– Estoy segura de que ese es el romance más hermoso que he podido escuchar en la vida – Sonrió y se llevó otro bocado.

– ¿Verdad? Nadie nunca superará eso.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Bueno… Quizá haya alguna excepción, pero, no se sabe ¿No? – Sonrió sonrosado; la verdad, se supone que esa cena simplemente era para pasar un momento a solas con Levy, y conocerla todavía más y viceversa, y quizá, después, si ella aceptaba, salir más, para al final poder confesar su sentimientos. Recordaba que Droy ya lo había hecho, se declaró y fue rechazado en menos de un segundo; pero eso era porque cada que estaban juntos, eran los tres y no solo dos; por eso quería darse esa oportunidad, de tratarse de otra manera; dónde no fueran tres, sino dos. No sabía si era injusto para su amigo, pero realmente quería esa oportunidad.

– Debe de haberla – Se encogió levemente de hombros – No puedo aceptar que el mejor romance sea entre un hombre y la comida.

– En realidad, el mejor romance es entre un pez y el agua.

Levy volvió a reír, siempre que estaba con Jet podía tener una charla divertida y amena, no cómo lo hacía con el Redfox, con quien por alguna u otra razón terminaba peleando de a ratos, a pesar de que no le desagradara su compañía; es más, podría apostar que si no fuera tan insufrible, se llevarían como lo hace con Jet… Pero… Algo en eso no le terminaba de convencer.

Además… Sabía que lo que estaba teniendo en ese momento con Jet, era lo más parecido a una cita. Entonces… Lo que había tenido horas atrás con el ojirojo ¿También lo fue?

Sintió atragantarse cuando ese pensamiento le llegó, Jet se preocupó pero ella le restó importancia cuando le pasó el atoramiento.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilos, y cuando terminaron Jet pagó la cuenta y se ofreció a acompañar a Levy a casa, pues ella ya le había dicho que por un asunto mayor debía de regresar temprano. Prefirió no decirle la razón específica, y se alegró de que no le preguntara tampoco.

– Levy – Le llamó cuando estaba a punto de girarse hacia el edificio. Lo miró extrañada y con duda, y con un gesto de cabeza le pidió que prosiguiera – Bueno… Quería saber… – Se relamió los labios, en serio que le ponía nervioso esas situaciones – ¿Si aceptarías salir de nuevo otro día?

Ella quedó pensativa, y Jet se sintió intranquilo; pero luego ella asintió divertida.

– La próxima vez prometo que no tendré que hacer nada después.

– Ah… Por eso no te preocupes – Negó con las manos sonriente – Bueno, cuídate… Nos vemos el lunes.

– Nos vemos.

El muchacho esperó a que Levy entrara para irse, y ella mirándolo disimuladamente esperó a que desapareciera para empezar a correr hasta la puerta; eran las nueve menos cuarto y pudo distinguir el auto de Gajeel al otro lado de la calle. La iba a matar a reclamos.

– Llegas tarde – Dio golpecitos al reloj de muñeca, estaba recostado en la puerta principal del piso de la peliazul, quien no supo que decir.

– Lo siento… – Agachó la cabeza arrepentida, en realidad, se divirtió y no se dio cuenta cuando se hizo la hora acordada.

– No importa… – Señaló la puerta con el pulgar – Entra y arréglate; por suerte, le pedí a Lucy que también fuera.

– Ah… Ya veo… – Sonrió y se acercó.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Me das permiso? – Gajeel cayó en cuenta de que le estaba bloqueando la salida. Y se apartó avergonzado, Levy entró dejando la puerta abierta para que el pelinegro pudiera pasar; mientras ella se encerraba a la habitación a hacer todo lo que podía en menos de cuarto de hora.

* * *

Lucy ingresó al restaurante de alta categoría, estaba nerviosa, no es que no hubiera entrado a esos lugares antes, pero, era la primera vez que le tocaba entrar sola; antes la que se encargaba de todo era la señora Belno.

Respiró hondo y se acercó al mesero de recepción.

– Disculpe, hay una reservación para esta hora – Miró su reloj para asegurarse de que eran las nueve; sabía que ninguno, ni Levy ni Gajeel, estarían ahí, pues ya le había llamado el pelinegro para decirle que llegarían un poco tarde.

– Ah… ¿Empresa Metalicana? – Ella asintió – Por supuesto, sígame – Movió levemente el brazo invitándole a pasar; Lucy después de agradecer con un simple movimiento de cabeza hizo lo pedido – Pidieron una sala; ya que es asunto de negocios ¿No?

– Exacto.

El hombre pasó el umbral.

– Es aquí.

– Gracias – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y después de que el mesero se fuera tomó asiento, el dando un largo suspiro cansado – No sé si soportaré esto… – Se llevó la mano a las sienes y recordó que el idiota de su jefe ni siquiera pudo decirle, cuál era la empresa con la que harían el trato, pues solo sabía que iban a proveer de la mejor materia prima que tenían.

Escuchó pasos y supo que tenía que erguirse; era un cliente importante, debía de dar la mejor impresión posible.

– Ah… En serio… ¿No se les ocurrió poner los baños más lejos? – Esa voz… No, no era posible; es decir, sí lo era pero… En serio no podía tener tan mala suerte si eso era en serio.

Pero cuando vio la cabellera rosada alborotada, la piel bronceada de su rostro y manos y aquellos ojos vivaces e infantiles color negro; lo supo, la empresa "Metalicana", iba a hacer trato con fabricantes de armas.

No pudo evitar levantarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron; los dos quedaron atónitos por más tiempo del que hubieran deseado. Hasta que él lo rompió con clara y suave voz.

– _Luce…_

– Natsu… – Ella en cambio sintió claramente cómo se quebraba; quizá quería llorar, o solamente los nervios le ganaron. Pero, en ese momento, tenía que ver la manera de no quedarse a solas con ese hombre; no quería dar explicaciones; y, a pesar de haber pasado un año, quería creer que él las quería.

* * *

 _Hi~_

 _Vengo a disculparme... - Hace reverencia de noventa grados - Han sido más de dos semanas sin actualización, y eso ha sido porque he tenido proyectos y exámenes que casi me vuelan la cabeza._

 _Pero eso también quiere decir que ya estoy de vacaciones; por lo que seguramente habrá caps de manera más regular, y no aseguro nada, porque esto no es lo único que estoy escribiendo xDU. Pero sí que trataré de que sea al menos uno por semana :)_

 _Ahora me dedicaré a responder los reviews (corazoncito) -_ El formato no me lo permite poner ;w; -

 _Gracias por seguir dándole la oportunidad a esta historia; prometo ir mejorando; también mi narración y mis faltas._

 _Y ahora está la inclusión del Nalu :D_

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Conjeturas acerca de aquello?¿Alguna sugerencia?_

 _Nos leemos luego ~_


	5. Quinta Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados para cosas como esta.

 **Quinta Regla**

 **Resbalón en cena de negocios**

— Enana – Gajeel la miró cuando ella pasó en un apuro por dónde se encontraba sentado, parecía buscar algo. Y también parecía haberse acostumbrado a ese apodo, ya no le corregía ni le reclamaba nada.

— Dime – Solo alcanzó a mirarlo de soslayo, y aquella vista rápida la puso alerta — ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó en titubeos.

— Nada, solo estoy de curioso – Quitó la vista del álbum fotográfico y por fin clavó su mirada en Levy, quien no se veía muy contenta, pero se veía radiante en aquel vestido; y los detalles de la cola de caballo en la que se había recogido el cabello, dejando dos mechones a los costados de su rostro y con el cintillo adornando su cabeza, no hacían más que dejarlo a él boquiabierto.

— No mires eso – Se apresuró hacia él para quitarle el álbum de las manos, Él chasqueó la lengua.

— Te lo perdono porque te ves bien – Dijo para sorpresa y sonrojo de la chica, quien quedó en shock — Además solo te quería preguntar por esa foto en la que estás con Lucy.

— ¿Eh? – Levy no reaccionó del todo pero tampoco parecía querer hacerlo.

— La foto, tú estás disfrazada de duende y ella de conejo… — Se lo pensó un poco y sonrió de lado – Por cierto, el disfraz te sienta de maravilla – Se levantó del mueble para acercarse y darle palmaditas en la cabeza, Ella reaccionó con pequeños golpecitos en puño sobre su pecho, que a él ni cosquillas le hacían – Vamos, no te enojes…

— ¿Qué quieres saber de esa foto? – Se dignó a preguntar una vez dejó su intento de que se retractara.

— ¿Por qué están vestidas así? ¿Era Halloween y nunca se habían disfrazado? – Levy lo volvió a mirar mal.

— No es eso, a mediados del año pasado hubo la inauguración de un local, del cual la empresa es patrocinadora; justo ese día salimos con Lucy a dar una vuelta y… — Se detuvo y con deje tétrico continuó – Nos encontramos con la señora Belno y nos obligó a vestir así para atraer gente…

— No pareces muy feliz por eso… ¿Las amenazó? – Trató de no reír.

— Solo un poco, pero… — Dijo sin dejar aquella expresión– A mí solo venían los niños pequeños, preguntándome por el final del arco iris, mientras que Lucy acaparaba toda la atención de los mayores… Hasta recuerdo que uno de ellos me confundió con una niña – En ese momento dejó escapar una risilla macabra, Gajeel no supo cómo reaccionar; es decir… A él, ella no le parecía una niña – Pero eso es algo que ya pasó – Sonrió ampliamente ya recuperada – Y por favor no andes en estas cosas – Regresó el álbum a el lugar dónde se supone debería de estar.

— Y…

— ¿Y? – Levy lo miró, confundida, con una pequeña bolsita de maquillaje en la mano. Al fin la había encontrado después de tanta plática.

— Nada, olvídalo – Se volvió al sillón a recostarse y esperó a que entrara de nuevo a su cuarto para suspirar con desgana, por alguna razón no podía decirle sobre aquello.

De un momento a otro le entró la curiosidad y quería preguntar acerca de su familia, pues, sin pensarlo, encontró una fotografía, en dónde la vio a ella con cuatro personas más, de las que deducía dos eran sus padres y los otros dos sus hermanos gracias al parecido del que gozaban.

* * *

Lucy tragó saliva y rodeó la mesa lo más rápido que pudo cuando se percató de los pasos que daba el hombre que acababa de entrar.

Eso era una pesadilla, debía de serlo, no había otra respuesta.

— _Luce_... — La volvió a llamar de esa manera que ella tanto odiaba y deseaba. Se llevó las manos a los oídos cuando su voz resonó en sus tímpanos – Hablemos… — No quería eso, no quería decir nada. Sabía que él no era el culpable de nada, pero, no quería decir algo que lo lastimara.

Cuando tuvo el umbral cerca salió sin contar que Natsu siempre había sido rápido, por lo que la alcanzó a tomar del brazo y la miró de frente; tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas; él no supo cómo responder a eso y aflojó el agarre lo que ella aprovecho para salir corriendo de ahí.

Llegó hasta el baño de mujeres y buscó en su bolso por su celular, le importó poco que las dos mujeres dentro la hayan quedado mirando extraño. Lo encontró; y como si una fuerza mayor le impidiese sacarlo lo dejó ahí; esperaría, no quería que nadie se enterara a profundidad sobre eso.

Se acercó a los lavabos y miró al espejo, parte de su maquillaje se había corrido y sus ojos comenzaban a irritarse; debería de arreglarlo antes de que Levy y Gajeel llegaran; se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y se dio suficientes ánimos para dejar de llorar, pero no para que aquella presión en su pecho cesara.

Todavía no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué Natsu? Pudieron haber mandado a alguien más, y entonces ella no se sentiría tan vacía. Aunque tenía claro de que él estaba cerca de ser el próximo dueño de aquella empresa; pero, simplemente, no era justo para ella; y mucho menos para Natsu.

Ella misma fue la que decidió apartarse para no volverse a ver y no quería encarar a ese hombre por nada, en serio que no quería; si lo hacía solo sería peor para ambos y ella lo sabía.

Se lavó y limpió la cara en totalidad; y volvió a maquillarse de una manera más sencilla y rápida que antes, no tenía tiempo que perder llorando por cosas del pasado; esa cena era para confrontar a Natsu Dragneel como cliente, no como conocido, ni mucho menos como hombre.

Y en cuanto puso un pie fuera del baño, decidió que no sería mala idea esperar un poco más por sus compañeros de trabajo; así que, un poco torpe y sin disimulo regresó al baño a esconderse y tratar de no pensar mucho.

Quizá debería de llamar y avisar que se debía de ir por asuntos personales. Pero decidió que mejor no.

* * *

— Por eso no confío en los cinco minutos de una mujer – Gajeel subió al auto después de dejar a Levy en el copiloto; ella se cruzó de brazos con grima.

— Si estabas tan apurado te hubieras ido y ya.

— El problema, es que tengo que llevarte conmigo, querida — Hizo una mueca y pisó el acelerador, Levy sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar aquel apodo.

— Todavía no comprendo eso... — Lo miró, él estaba atento a la carretera así que solo hizo una seña de que continuara — ¿Por qué tengo que venir como tu prometida?

— También le pregunté a la bruja cuando me dijo y... Verás... — Se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar — Me dijo que cada que un empresario va a una reunión debe llevar a su prometida consigo — Asintió.

— ¿Solo por eso? — Se sintió decepcionada y eso se mostró claramente en su semblante.

— Además... — Recordó el " Solo quiero que la presumas, y ya. Lo haces o te corto esas malditas greñas" con lo que su madre había terminado con la discusión — Ayuda con las relaciones de empleos, ya sea si le caes bien al cliente o si cree que somos una pareja en la que vale la pena invertir... — No había estudiado por gusto, y sabía que lo que decía era verdad, también sabía que esa era una de las razones por la que su madre lo obligó a aquello.

— Ya veo... — Se recostó y miró por la ventana sin sentirse mejor, Gajeel se percató de aquello, pero ya no sabía que decirle, solo necesitaba llegar rápido, conocía a su cliente y era un desesperado de primera categoría. Si lo encontraba con un solo pie fuera del restaurante, lo mandaría a volar de una patada en el culo.

— Por cierto, llámame por mi nombre — Pidió.

— ¿Eh?

— En todo, desde que nos conocimos, hasta ahora no me has llamado por mi nombre.

— ¿En serio? — Avergonzada se quedó con la vista a la ventana.

— Estás evadiendo esto...

— No es así... Es solo que... Eres mi jefe ahora, y es un poco extraño llamarte simplemente... por tu nombre.

— Ahora estás como mi prometida, así que tienes dos opciones, mi nombre, o un apodo lindo.

Levy lo quedó mirando unos segundos y después dijo:

— ¿Godzilla?

— Disculpa... Creo que no te escuché bien... o mejor dicho, no me escuchaste bien... ¡Algo lindo!

— Godzilla es lindo.

— Tienes gustos extraños...

— Ya lo creo... — Suspiró desganada.

— Ohh... ¿Alguien te gusta? — No se sintió animado, pero trató de sonar como si nada

— No.

— Eso es un sí...

— Que no.

— A mí no me engañas...

— ¡Si digo que no, es que no! — Cortó la discusión con un grito desesperado, no quería que él se enterara, después de todo, lo de ellos no era más que un acuerdo temporal.

* * *

Por fin llegaron al local; una rubia desde el baño con la vista pegada a la entrada se percató y no pudo evitar chillar de alegría, y correr hacia ellos.

— Levyyyyyy — Abrazó a su amiga como nunca — Necesito hablar con alguien... — Levy sucumbió ante aquel rostro rogante y asintió señalando la salida. Gajeel las retuvo y las haló por dónde el mesero le indicaba. Así que decidieron que hablarían después.

Cuando llegaron Gajeel tomó asiento malhumorado después de hacer sentar a la fuerza a las dos mujeres, especialmente a Lucy, quien al parecer no se quería quedar al lado del cliente: Natsu Dragneel.

— ¿Cómo te trató la coneja en nuestra ausencia? — Preguntó Gajeel sonriente, Natsu ladeó la cabeza, Levy se alteró y Lucy lo miró con sorpresa de terror.

— ¿Coneja? — El peli rosa levantó una ceja. Levy le hizo señas a Gajeel de que no mencionara aquello.

— Ah... Perdón, la señorita Heartfilia.

Lucy sintió que su rostro se desfiguraba al confirmar que hablaba de ella ¿Cómo lo sabía?

— Ehhh... — Natsu observó a la nominada de arriba a abajo, Lucy se contrajo cohibida por la penetrante y demandante mirada de aquel hombre, no era que le desagradase, simplemente se había desacostumbrado, y aún en el pasado, no lograba mantenerse firme cada que él le dedicaba esa mirada — Bastante ausente... — Respondió con falso desinterés; quería preguntarle tantas cosas, y no podía.

— Comprendo... — Gajeel así como Levy se percataron de la incomodidad de la rubia, pero decidieron que ese era un asunto aparte de lo que necesitaban negociar en ese momento — Lucy, se más atenta la próxima vez, de ser necesario entiérralo en tus... — Recibió una disimulada pero dolorosa patada en el tobillo por parte de Levy, lo que casi lo hace gritar, pero solo sacó una fea mueca; por la que, tanto Natsu como Lucy tuvieron que contener la risa. Gajeel con el índice le pidió a Levy que se inclinara un poco hacia él, y después que agachara la cabeza hasta que poder esconderlas de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó en susurros claros para la chica.

— No quiero que incomodes más a Lu — Le reprochó usando el mismo tono.

— Pero no es para que me lances patadas porque sí.

— No es porque sí, ibas a decir algo que la avergonzaría.

— No dije nada malo.

— Lo ibas a decir, por eso te detuve.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Emm... Simple intuición... — Rio nerviosa, ya que ni ella sabía la respuesta.

— Tu intuición no ayuda a mi tobillo.

— Pues si haces algo como eso de nuevo, la volveré a usar — Infló las mejillas en berrinche, no se habían dado cuenta de que a mitad de la charla comenzaron a alzar la voz.

— ¡Ni creas que dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo! ¿Los viste? Se querían reír.

— ¡Bien hecho!

— Enana... — Gajeel le dedicó una mirada de furia, pero Levy se mantuvo firme en su respuesta, esa mujer era difícil de tratar, y más cuando se trataba de las personas que aprecia, o eso es lo que pudo apreciar.

Las dos personas que los escuchaban simplemente se quedaron en silencio cuando alzaron cabeza, haciendo como que si nada pasara.

Lucy ya no sabía si reír o salir corriendo, pues le agradecía a su amiga por protegerla de esa manera, pero esos segundos en los que se quedó "a solas" con el cliente, parecían interminables; ella era el único punto que tenía en la mira, y eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

— Entonces — Gajeel aclaró su garganta. Y antes de que pudiera continuar Natsu lo interrumpió.

— ¿Tú novia?

— Prometida...

— Eso explica mucho — Asintió y miró a Levy — No dejes que se propase contigo, sé que es un poco rudo, pero al final de cuentas, es simplemente un bruto que no sabe hacer las cosas.

— ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

— Por favor, no se preocupe por eso. Ya lo sé — Levy sonrió. Natsu trató de no reír por el hecho de que ella había sido formal, y bueno, debía de regresar a la realidad y recordar que no estaba en una reunión de ex compañeros. Y sonrió.

— Que bueno, que lo sepa así de bien.

Gajeel no sabía a quién matar primero.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes prometida ya? — Se quería desquitar de alguna manera.

Natsu se quedó callado unos segundos y luego contestó.

— Se podría decir... Bueno sí.

Lucy agachó la cabeza con decepción, y con esperanza de que no la haya visto. De hecho la única que se percató fue Levy quien le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

— Hace un año tenía planeado casarme con alguien más, pero cosas pasaron y... terminé comprometido hace un mes, con la menor de los Strauss.

— ¿La menor? — Preguntó Levy curiosa. Natsu asintió — ¿Cuántos son? A penas reconozco a Mirajane por los noticieros.

— Son tres — Por fin Lucy comenzó a hablar, y Levy sabía el porqué, pues su amiga desde que aquella mujer de cabellos blancos apareció en pantalla la admiró — Mirajane es la mayor, después está su hermano, quién es guardaespaldas en la agencia de modelos en la que trabajan ella y las llamadas hadas de esa compañía, y después está la última, que supongo es a quien el señor Dragneel se refiere, de ella no conozco mucho, además de que no le interesa el mundo del espectáculo.

— De hecho — Volvió a clavar sus orbes en ella — Se llama Lisanna, es la que más se parece a Mira, y a pesar de ser la menor, es la administradora de la herencia Strauss.

— ¿Es así? Que bien, no solo ha conseguido a alguien hermosa sino que también inteligente, debe de estar muy satisfecho con ella.

— Vamos, no creo que tan inteligente como para compararse con usted, señorita Heartfilia ¿Recuerda lo rápido que ascendió en apenas a un mes de empleo? Eso es asombroso.

— No es tan asombroso, como saber que cambia de prometida muy rápido.

— Digamos que mi anterior prometida me abandonó — En ese momento Lucy se mordió la lengua, no tenía con que contraatacar acerca de eso.

Nerviosa y tratando de relajar el semblante dijo:

— Entonces, se olvidó muy rápido de ella.

— Claro... Quiero decir, Lisanna es mucho mejor en la cama que ella.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos y después de que aquella sorpresa le pasara; apretó los dientes y se contuvo de tirarle encima aquella copa con agua que tenía al frente.

— No creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de ese tema... — La voz de Gajeel los alertó, y recordaron que no era una cena para dos.

— Disculpe señorita Heartfilia, he hablado de más.

— No se preocupe joven Dragneel, comprendo que era algo que no podía dejar de mencionar.

— No, fue una estupidez decir eso.

— Eres estúpido de nacimiento, _Gihi_.

— No estoy hablando contigo, metal oxidado.

— ¿A quién le dices metal oxidado? cerebro de vela.

— Por supuesto que a ti.

— ¡¿Quieres pelea?!

— ¡Gajeel! — La voz de Levy resonó en los oídos del nominado — Este no es lugar para estás cosas — Los miró a ambos de manera amenazadora, y se calmaron. Y más Gajeel que después de escuchar su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Levy, solo podía pensar que había ganado algo — Además nadie ha venido a pelear.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

— Tu novia te domina ¿Eh? — Natsu hizo una leve burla, Gajeel simplemente ignoró, lo que decía Levy era verdad, no debía perder la compostura en ese lugar y momento.

— ¿Te parece que pasemos a lo que importa? — Suspiró rendido.

— Me parece bien.

— Lucy, haz el favor y explícale tipo de material y servicio que damos.

— ¿Yo? — Reaccionó como si no hubiera escuchado su nombre, y de hecho su cerebro lo bajó a un leve susurro y queriendo confirmarlo salió esa torpe pregunta de la cual se avergonzó.

— Sí, tú.

— B-bien... — Tartamudeando, Lucy comenzó a explicar con detalle todos los servicios que daba la empresa Metallicana a sus clientes, desde el patrocinio hasta el transporte, además de los objetivos, la visión y la misión, las cuales se la sabía al pie de la letra, y aunque estaba nerviosa, gracias a que ya estaba acostumbrada a aquello su explicación fue perfecta.

En ese momento la cena comenzó a ser servida, así que decidieron charlar mientras saboreaban los alimentos.

— Entonces... ¿Qué tipo de material pedirán? — Preguntó el azabache después de tragar.

— Metal pesado, necesitamos mejor calibre y precisión, por eso, decidimos que algo como plata, oro, plomo podrían servir.

— Se van a partir las manos — Dijo en burla.

— Ese es problema del que la compre, no de nosotros.

— Si así lo dices... — Dejó de mirar su comida para centrarse en el hombre frente a él — ¿Por qué han decidido hacer negocio con nosotros? — Se cruzó de brazos — Nunca antes lo habían hecho, y eso que llevamos tiempo de conocernos.

— Buscamos metal pesado... ¿Qué mejor que pedírselo al mayor de los pesados? — Se encogió de hombros en sorna, ninguno de los dos desaprovechaba una oportunidad para hacer burla del otro, y la verdad es que eso ya no era por simple maldad, se había vuelto una costumbre incorregible para ellos dos.

— ¿Pesados? ¿Dices que somos pesados? — Gajeel se levantó.

— En realidad, solo me refería a ti... — Aquel comentario fue omitido por los oídos del moreno y tomó a Levy bajo los hombros, de espaldas, y la levantó con facilidad.

— ¿Crees que esto es ser pesado? — Sonrió victorioso, Levy se moría de vergüenza en ese momento.

— Gajeel, imbécil bájame — ordenó en un chillido, pequeños surcos de lágrimas habían aflorado en sus ojos. No solo la estaba avergonzado, sino que nunca esperó que fuera a hacer tal cosa, le daba mucha pena que él la tocara, y le molestaba que se lo tomara tan a la ligera, tratándola como a una niña.

Gajeel hizo lo pedido y después se volvió a sentar sin dejar de percatarse en el estado de ánimo de Levy, en serio que con ella hacía todo mal.

— Y... Y también puedo levantar a Lucy, para que te des cuenta que nadie es pesado...— Tartamudeó.

Levy se acordó de Droy, pero prefirió mantener silencio, y de recomponerse de lo anterior.

— ¡No, gracias! — Dijo la rubia inmediatamente, no quería que le hicieran lo mismo, especialmente porque con la ropa que cargaba iba a verse más de una cosa, si le hacían eso.

— No te lo recomiendo — Natsu negó y se llevó una mano a la cara — Es pesadísima — Confesó con terror.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó Gajeel curioso.

— Happy me contó, que una vez jugando con ella en el sube y baja, él nunca la pudo subir ni un milímetro, es más me dijo que es más pesada que tú — Se abrazó de manera dramática. A los falsos comprometidos les dio curiosidad de que Lucy conociera a Happy, aunque claro Levy ni siquiera sabía quién era.

— Lucy... Ponte a dieta — Su jefe la miró anonadado.

— ¡Yo estoy muy bien de peso! — Se cruzó de brazos segura de lo que decía, ella estaba bien así, y no le importaba lo que dijeran.

— ¿Segura? — Natsu la miró dudoso — La verdad, viéndote bien, parece que has aumentado de talla...

La mujer de cabellos rubios sintió quebrarse por dentro.

— Lucy está perfectamente como está, hemos hecho pijamadas y a veces termina sobre mí, y sigo viva.

— ¡Una sobreviviente! — Natsu se alegró

— Aunque... de la primer pijamada a la última si hubo un aumento de presión...

— ¿Me estás ayudando o no, Levy? — Lucy sentía que pronto se desmayaría con esa situación.

— Perdón — Se llevó una mano a los labios, es verdad, se dejó llevar y habló de más

— Y ella pensando que su amiga la defendía... — Dijo Gajeel a borde de la risa.

Y entonces una estruendosa, infantil y larga carcajada llenó las cuatro paredes.

— ¡Que gracioso! — Decía Natsu mientras golpeaba la mesa sosteniéndose el estómago.

— ¡No lo es! — Chilló Lucy. Natsu sonrió, ella regresaba a tratarlo como antes, aunque fuera por solo un momento, eso lo aliviaba, y con eso sentía que todavía podía obtener una respuesta favorable a lo que quería saber.

— Gajeel, es trato — Lo miró cuando dio el último bocado a su comida — Necesito esa materia prima a más tardar el miércoles, además de que me gustaría que fueran nuestros proveedores permanentes.

— _Gihi_ , Entonces, que así sea — se levantó a la par de Natsu, y se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

— El lunes mandaré el contrato para que sea firmado — Volvió a sentarse.

— Perfecto — Gajeel también había terminado con su comida, mientras las dos mujeres de ahí, eran las únicas que seguían comiendo con decencia, y sin apuro, aunque Lucy, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, no podía dejar sus modales de lado. Levy simplemente quería disfrutar bien de aquella comida de alta calidad.

— ¡Ah! — El Dragneel volvió a Lucy su mirada y sonrió — Déjeme llevarla a su casa.

— ¡No, gracias! — Rechazó de inmediato con mal humor.

— Déjeme terminar ¿Sí? — Ella lo escuchó atenta — O me deja llevarla a la casa, o no hay trato.

— Ella acepta — Habló Gajeel en su lugar.

— P-Pero... — Ella quiso refutar, pero con esas condiciones estaba más que atrapada — Está bien... — Suspiró pesadamente sin quitar el ojo a lo que le faltaba por ingerir, pero aquello la hizo poner nerviosa, por lo que el hambre y sabor de la comida, desaparecieron en el instante.

* * *

— No me agrada que Lu se haya ido con ese hombre... — Levy pegó la mejilla a la ventana del auto desanimada.

— ¿Por qué? Es un idiota, pero no le hará nada — Gajeel se encogió de hombros.

— No es eso, es que ella realmente se veía mal estando con él...

— Sí, me di cuenta... Pero... Era eso o no había trato.

— Aunque me digas eso...

— Como trabajadora en una empresa, deberías de saber que el fin justifica los medios, mientras a ella no le pase nada, no hay problema.

— ¡En serio que no entiendes! — Chilló, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Te enojas por esto también?

Hizo una maniobra rápido para estacionarse y poder prestar más atención a la peli azul, si seguía manejando, la molestia lo iba a hacer perder de vista la calle.

Levy solo se cruzó de brazos, presentía que la trataría de convencer para que se tranquilizara, pero eso no le funcionaría, hasta que no llamara a Lucy y le preguntara por su estado, no estaría ni mínimamente tranquila.

— ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? — Se recostó de lleno en su asiento con una mano en la sien, esa enana siempre lo hacía dar lo mejor de sí para que hiciera lo que él pedía.

— Tú eres el que hace cosas extrañas — Le recordó con desdén, todavía no olvidaba el porqué estaba metida en eso, además nunca podía tranquilizarse cada que lo tenía cerca, solo llevaban dos días de conocerse y ya la hacía bravear por todo.

— Solo hago las cosas a mi manera.

— ¿Y mandar a Lucy a la boca del lobo es una?

— Sí, así mismo como lo fue: comprometerme contigo, o beber contigo.

— ¡No es lo mismo!

Hubo silencio. Gajeel ya no podía ni debía decir nada, así que decidió que el primero en calmarse debía ser él, tampoco le agradó la decisión que tomó y el cómo Natsu lo obligó a tomarla, pero como comerciante, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Después de tomar el volante la miró nuevamente y dijo:

— Vamos a pasear un poco.

— ¿Eh?

— Eso... a pasear — Se encogió de hombros y regresó a la calle, la Levy preocupada no le agradaba nada, así que mejor trataría de calmarla con distracciones.

* * *

Lucy y Natsu eran invadidos por un silencio incómodo, ella no quería hablar y él no sabía ya cómo tratarla, mas si sabía cómo comenzar una conversación; pero esa actitud de la rubia no le convencía como para preguntarle su dirección.

Tomó aire y dejó salir la voz.

— ¿Me das tu dirección o te llevo a mi casa? — Ese tono de juego que siempre había usado la ponía de mal humor cuando recordaba lo hablado en la cena, pero, ella no tenía ningún derecho a molestarse, pues sabía bien, el daño que le había causado a ese hombre.

— Después del centro, cerca de la nueva fuente.

— Así que hasta allá te fuiste... — Murmuró, Lucy lo escuchó pero no dijo nada — Cuando me enteré de que habías renunciado, te fui a buscar, pero tu casa ya estaba completamente vacía...

— No me gusta perder el tiempo.

— Ya veo... Trabajando para la empresa Dragneel... ¿Perdiste tu tiempo?

— No, tenía buena paga... — Contestó sincera.

— Entonces... ¿Conmigo perdiste el tiempo? — Hacer esa pregunta de dolía tanto que tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza.

Lucy se quedó en silencio, después de irse, no sabía lo que le hayan dicho a él, así que debería de agarrarse de cualquier mentira válida.

Y después de morderse el labio para resistirse a decir cosas de más decidió que debía de ser clara.

— Simplemente me cansé — Su voz salió seca y Natsu pisó el freno con fuerza. Se hubiera dado contra el parabrisas de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

— No te creo — Acercó su rostro al de ella aprovechando que lo tenía hacia su lado. Más que nada, le daba rabia que le mintiera, nunca nadie se lo quizo aclarar, ni siquiera su hermano Zeref. Y ella tampoco era sincera, la conocía tan bien, y agradecía que después de un año no haya cambiado ni un poco.

— Eso no me importa — Desvió la mirada, Natsu la tomó de las mejillas para que no apartara su rostro; ella solo sentía que se estaba quemando; de dolor y una extraña felicidad que no podía permitir a esas alturas.

— Lucy ¿Por qué te fuiste? — El rostro del peli rosa se deformó en pesar, ella no supo cómo reaccionar — ¿Por qué me dejate? A penas, nos habíamos comprometido y... — Sintió claramente cómo se le quebró la voz. Lucy bajó la mirada y antes de que continuara, lo interrumpió.

— ¿Me vas a dejar a mi casa o no?

— Primero quiero explicaciones.

— Si no, entonces, simplemente deja que me baje.

— Lucy...

— Estás deteniendo el transito, te van a multar si no avanzas ahora... — Natsu lanzó una maldición, no quería darse el lujo de ser multado dos veces el mismo día, la soltó y regresó al volante cuando se percató de los insistentes pitidos.

Regresaron a andar, con un Natsu fuera de sus cabales y una Lucy cabizbaja que rogaba porque esa situación terminara rápido.

— Quiero explicaciones... — Insistió una vez regresó a pensar con la cabeza fría

— Por favor, deja de insistir — Se encogió abrazándose a si misma — Nunca te lo diré, porque es algo que no te incumbe, y no necesitas escuchar, solo te harías más daño — No lo volteó a ver en ningún momento al peli rosa, quien solo apretaba los dientes cada vez más, en un momento sintió que se le quebrarían, pero que poco le importaba aquello.

El camino continuó en silencio, hasta la dirección indicada, Lucy bajó y agradeció, una vez se despidió con un tono seco, la voz de Natsu la detuvo.

— Por cierto... La verdad, estás bien como estás... quiero decir, te ves bien — Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sonrosado, Lucy sintió sus mejillas arder ¿Acaso era una chica de preparatoria recibiendo un cumplido del chico que le gusta? ¡Claro que no! Esas palabras eran todavía más anheladas para ella que en cualquier otra época de su vida, pero no debía dejar que eso doblegara sus decisiones.

Ella volvió a dar la espalda y entró a su casa.

Natsu por su parte dejó que su frente golpeara con el volante, ya conocía dónde vivía, trataría de sacar provecho a eso.

A pesar de todo el dolor que sintió en el pasado, y de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así, no quería.

Después de todas las reacciones que pudo notar de su parte, lo supo, todavía no le era indiferente, y quería creer que todavía tendría la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas para ambos.

A él solo le importaba Lucy, no le importaba si estaba comprometido, era algo que había decidido su hermano a sus espaldas, así que no necesitaba de una familia actuada.

Quería recuperar a Lucy y lo haría a cualquier costo.

* * *

— Mujer de bolsillo — Levy dejó de mirar al horizonte y se giró cuando sintió su cuello helando.

— No hagas eso — Se apartó dando un paso atrás, Gajeel solo sonrió.

— Tómalo, estuve de suerte y encontré una tienda abierta.

Levy sujetó aquella botella de café late y la abrió cuando regresó su vista al mar.

— ¿Por qué el muelle?

— Es bastante tranquilo a esta hora — Él abrió una lata, Levy miró de reojo aquel producto y tras asegurarse que era una soda, no le dijo nada y probó lo que él le había comprado.

Hacía frío y Gajeel no tuvo la mejor idea que comprar un late helado, a ella le encantaba pero, no sabía el momento en que empezaría a tiritar.

— Apesta un poco — ventiló con su mano frente a ella con mueca de asco.

— Es el aroma a mar.

— A pescado podrido, diría yo.

— Vamos, te traje al lugar en el que menos se percibe.

— Aunque me digas eso...

— Solo disfruta del paisaje.

Aunque la interrumpió, le pareció haber escuchado a un niño berrinchudo, por lo que rió bajo.

— ¿Qué? — Él se había sonrosado, le alegraba que se haya reído, después de todo, esa noche definitivamente había hecho muchas cosas mal.

— No es nada — Negó. Y miró su late como si estuviera recordando algo agradable — Me sorprendió que tanto tú como Lucy conocieran tan bien al cliente.

— Lo mío no es raro, fuimos a la misma preparatoria; la que realmente me sorprendió fue la coneja, al parecer trabajó antes para la compañía Dragneel.

— A mí no me parece solo eso — Vaciló en lo que iba a decir después — Quiero decir... Cuando llegaron al tema de la prometida del señor Dragneel...

— Espera... No le digas señor a ese idiota, de ser posible dile vela mal apagada.

— ¿Qué tienes contra él?

— Una pequeña rivalidad de idiotas — Se encogió de hombros, Levy no sabía si reír o tomárselo con seriedad — Continúa.

— B-bueno.. Cuando llegaron a ese tema ella parecía ¿Cómo decirlo? Dolida...

— Si tú lo dices, ha de ser verdad — Él se concentró en el paisaje, se había cansado de hablar acerca de ellos dos.

— No sé si sea la verdad, pero así me pareció — Dio un sorbo a su late y trató de no pensar de más, ya le preguntaría a su amiga acerca de eso.

— Yo sé una verdad — Recordó con una sonrisa. Levy ladeó la cabeza — Me llamaste por mi nombre — Asintió, Levy sonrosó.

— Después de esa presentación sería extraño que te dijera jefe.

— ¿Tanto así? — Ella asintió sin atreverse a mirarlo. Gajeel a sabiendas de ese gesto se dio una reprimenda mental. Levy ya estaba fuera de su alcance, él ya estaba comprometido con Juvia; no podía dejar que ese gusto creciente hacia esa mujer arruinara algo que él mismo empezó.

En algún momento también debería de decírselo; pero según recordaba la charla que tuvieron camino al restaurante, ella ya tenía a alguien más ¿Sería este chico Jet?

No es que le molestara, todos tenían derecho a enamorarse de alguien, y él no era tan cercano a la chica como para sentir celos. Pero el sentimiento de vacío al saber; que en su caso no era así, salía a relucir como un dolor de asfixia en el pecho.

Terminó su soda y cuando avistó un bote de basura cercano lanzó la lata encestando. Con mueca triunfante; alardeó a Levy de tal manera que ella también lo quiso intentar una vez se terminó su late, pero había un problema, su envase era de vidrio, si fallaba el resultado sería espantoso, así que se resistió y simplemente caminó hacia el bote con un Gajeel a sus espaldas convenciéndola de que a la próxima compraría las dos bebidas en lata.

De alguna manera le hacía feliz a Levy saber que habría una próxima salida con aquel morocho, a pesar de que la molestaba, se divertía con él, y no se sentía presionada.

Quizá fuera por el inconveniente con el alcohol que habían tenido, o simplemente el poder conversar con aquel rebelde que más de las veces iba a comprar tachuelas a la imprenta de su familia, y de quien siempre tuvo curiosidad; la hacía sentir nostálgica, y embriagada de calma al poder conocerlo mejor.

— Ya debería ser tiempo de irnos — Gajeel miró su reloj de muñeca, marcaban la una y media de la madrugada — Vaya... Que temprano — Se rio de su propio mal chiste. Estaban recostados de espaldas al auto, y Levy ahora cargaba con el saco del hombre, que le quedaba enorme, pero, con el frío que sentía era lo que necesitaba.

— De hecho, bastante — Apoyó, sin la mínima intención de bromear.

— ¿Ah sí? — Levantó una ceja.

— Cuando es fin de semana, normalmente me suelo dormir a las seis de la mañana.

Gajeel abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Por?

— Me pongo a leer, y resulta, a veces, tan interesante; que no suelto el libro hasta que termina.

Él acercó su rostro enfocando la mirada a los ojos de Levy, ella dio un pequeño brinco por la cercanía inesperada e inquietante.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿Dónde están las ojeras?

— ¿Ah?

— Deberías de tener ojeras — Sin permiso y a propósito, le haló la mejilla mirando todavía más cerca.

Aún con dificultad e intentando quitar aquella mano de su cara pudo hablar.

— El maquillaje las tapa.

— Pero sí enante tampoco ví nada.

— Me cuido bien, solo hago eso los fines de semana, y no paso malas noches los días de trabajo.

— Um, ya veo — De todas maneras no la soltó ni se alejó, le estaba divirtiendo jugar así con aquella mujer, además de que su piel suave contrastaba bastante con la áspera de él, que nunca se preocupaba por algo tan trivial como el cuidado estético.

— Gajeel, suéltame — Pidió, sentía como si su mejilla se fuera a caer, él suavizó su agarre y Levy sintió un pesar menos, pero ni siquiera pudo respirar bien, cuando recordó que lo tenía tan cerca como para sentir su respiración en el rostro, el cual se encandiló en menos de un segundo — ¿Ga-Gajeel? — Él estaba perdido, completamente, ya que su pensamiento estaba solo en, que no era nada perjudicial, si disfrutaba un poco más de ella, estando sobrio. Y aunque Levy no tenía la mínima intención de alejarse, sentía su inseguridad, por lo que no se atrevía a avanzar mucho más de ahí.

— ¡Ey, la parejita! ¡Hay un motel a cincuenta metros de aquí! — El grito de un muchacho, los alertó y los hizo reaccionar, se dieron las espaldas avergonzados ¿Qué estaban haciendo? A penas y sabían cómo se llamaba el otro, como para hacer algo más. Después sus miradas se posaron en la proveniencia de chiflidos por parte de un grupo de adolescentes en un convertible rojo. Gajeel les mandó una mala mirada espantando al conductor y siguieron su camino, con unos riendo y otros con una que otra frase impertinente.

— Va-Vayámonos — Ordenó el morocho, Levy asintió más de tres veces por segundo, y después de subirse al auto, Gajeel la dejó en la puerta del edificio, y después de una tímida despedida por parte de Levy y de que ella entrara a su hogar, él piso el acelerador maldiciéndose más de lo que ya había hecho en todo el camino.

Esa enana estaba haciendo que él mismo se aterrara por lo que él mismo podría llegar a sentir por ella.

Debía de haber una explicación, sí, algo complejo, algo así cómo que su madre lo embrujó, o le puso algo a su bebida en el último desayuno que tuvo con ella antes de su viaje, sí, eso debía ser, no había otra respuesta.

* * *

 _Yo.. Yo... ¡Me disculpo tanto! - Llora (?-_

 _Pensaba hacer lo caps más seguidos pero... pero... mis vacaciones no duraron todo lo que pensaba, y terminé haciendo otras cosas porque... pues... porque sí..._

 _Y la verdad... Por alguna razón ajena a mi conocimiento (En realidad no) este capítulo se me hizo realmente difícil de terminar._

 _El embrollo de la cena y toda la cosa, hubo un momento en el que no sabía que hacer y mis dedos simplemente teclearon, y yo miraba el horizonte como la tonta que soy - orgullo (?-_

 _Pero, a pesar de eso, espero que sea de su agrado, hay muchas cosas mal puestas, creo, todavía, pero ya no me dio el mate para cambiar y cuando volví a releer fue un: "Supongo que pasa"_

 _¡Ah! Decir que según lo planeado, los caps del pasado de los personajes deberían de estar cerca... xD Ahí se explicaran muchas cosas; por no decir la mayoría._

 _Y sobre todo que, la verdad en este fic está la inclusión de muchas parejas de FT, pero la principal siempre será Gale xD_

 _Este mensaje está más largo que el capítulo y eso que es el más largo que he hecho xDU_

 _Y Gracias por los Reviews, me animan mucho, y así me entero de que hay gente leyendo esto ;w;_

 _Hasta la próxima ~_


	6. Sexta Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los presto para cosas como esta.

 **Sexta regla**

 **Resbalón a la hora de dormir.**

Abrió los ojos con disgusto y estiró la mano para tomar el celular y poder detener la molesta alarma. Era lunes, cinco de la mañana, no había dormido bien durante dos noches y aún así debía de ver la manera para levantarse.

Una opción era dejarse caer al suelo, otra, la rutinaria sentada.

Y esa mañana la más tentadora, era definitivamente el suelo. Pasó una mano por sus despeinados cabellos rosas y tras un suspiro, trató de regresar a la realidad. No podía lanzarse al piso porque sí, se volvería a dormir y Lucy lo regañaría después de patearlo.

Rio soñoliento con aquel pensamiento. Lucy ya no estaba ahí, ella estaba tranquila en su casa, muy seguramente.

Entonces se palmó las mejillas con fuerza y se restregó la cara. Decidió hacer aquel molesto abdominal para sentarse y después de observar unos segundos el vacío lado del colchón, se levantó para colocarse la ropa deportiva.

Mientras se vestía; le llegaron sin problemas las imágenes de la noche del sábado, y de una Lucy con ese vestido ajustado, que no hizo más que despertar sus neuronas al sentirse encendido, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a darse de frente contra el ropero ya cerrado.

La abstinencia lo iba a matar y el haberse reencontrado con Lucy, no ayudaba a su salud mental, y mucho menos física.

Porque aunque haya hablado de más en la cena; la realidad era otra. Él nunca a pasado de los besos con Lisanna. No quería lastimarla, ya que era muy capaz de decir el nombre de Lucy en pleno acto.

Y eso ya estaba asegurado a suceder, no por cosas del destino, o porque su cerebro fuera como un maní para no recordar un nombre de tres sílabas, sino porque: un mes después de que Lucy desapareciera de su vida, intentó olvidarla con una ex—novia, Hisui, pero, ocurrió lo que se temía, y dijo el nombre incorrecto " _Luce_ ".

Hiriéndola a ella y destrozándolo a él. Sintiéndose, como nunca, la mayor basura del universo.

Ese acontecimiento lo acorraló por meses, en los que no conocía nada que no estuviera relacionado con el trabajo.

Entonces un día, Zeref le dijo que lo había comprometido con una Strauss, esa amiga de la escuela con la que jugaba y que por causas de estudios tuvo que irse antes del ingreso a la preparatoria. Le agradaba ver nuevamente a Lissana.

Le reconfortaba saber que ella estaba ahí para él, pero le decaía el que él nunca lograría estar para ella en su totalidad lo que hacía que sus hombros pesaran un mundo.

Hasta le confesó que tuvo sentimientos por él cuando eran pequeños, pero que cuando se comprometieron, realmente no sabía que pensar, pues tantos años sin verse había cambiado tantas cosas que ni él, ni ella eran capaces de enumerar por su cuenta.

Mas Natsu quiso darse una segunda oportunidad. Ella era una mujer tan perfecta, capaz de comprenderlo y apoyarlo, aún después de escuchar su historia amorosa y el fracaso que resultó. Y se había vuelto tan hermosa en todos esos años, y con pesar descubrió que: por más que intentara no podía verla de otra manera que no fuera una buena amiga o hasta hermana. No podía, ni quería salir de esa relación. Ella nuevamente lo comprendió. En serio que era tan preciada para él, que no era capaz de lastimarla, como lo había hecho con Hisui.

No quería que ella terminara así, y además de alguna manera sabía que ella tampoco estaba segura de aquel compromiso; pues fue algo que acató por pura conveniencia, y por confianza.

Salió de su casa y con toda la potencia que le daban sus piernas comenzó su nueva carrera matutina, la cual comenzó un día antes reemplazando al simple y tranquilo trote alrededor de la manzana.

Desde que conoció a Lucy, esa mujer no sabía hacer otra cosa que llevarlo fuera de la rutina, así fuera de manera inconsciente era su culpa.

Y en esos momentos le había cambiado la mañana de manera tan drástica, que no sabía ya cómo culminaría su día.

Después de su hora diaria de ejercicios; sudoroso, fue hasta el cuarto de Happy, tocó dos veces, y no recibió respuesta, seguía dormido y ya eran la seis y cuarto.

Entró sin la más mínima intención de hacer silencio y lo sacudió levemente. Seguía sin haber respuesta.

Suspiró pesadamente, y supo que debía de atacar. Lo sacudió con más fuerza y cuando lo vio encogerse con molestia, cayó en que estaba a punto de despertar.

— Happy... Si no te levantas, no tendrás pescado por un mes — Dijo cerca de su oído. Los ojos del menor se abrieron espantados y el niño se sentó en la cama mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

— Por favor no... La vaca no me gusta, a penas paso el tocino, y el pollo tiene demasiadas hormonas... O eso me dijo la profe de ciencias naturales... ¿Qué son hormonas? ¿Monas de Hor? ¿Y quién es Hor? — Ladeó la cabeza mientras su rostro se componía soñoliento, Natsu, solo sonreía, estaba acostumbrado a las extrañas pláticas que su hermanito hacía consigo mismo cada que lo despertaba con una amenaza.

— Happy, baja de la cama y ve a ducharte, ya estamos atrasados.

El niño de cabellos azules lo miró y arriscó la nariz.

— Apestas, ve a ducharte tú, mugriento — Se tapó la nariz con drama.

— Bien, vamos — Divertido, lo tomó de la pijama, lo elevó hasta que sus pies colgaran, y se dirigió al baño.

Recibió reclamos del menor, que solo le divertían en ese momento.

— ¡Yo soy lo suficientemente adulto para ducharme solo!

— ¿Es así? — Levantó una ceja con falsa incredulidad.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es más yo te puedo bañar a ti! — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Bien... Inténtalo.

— ¿Eh? — El pequeño se asustó, él se podía duchar solo, pero duchar a alguien tan alto como su hermano se le dificultaría en gran medida.

Natsu se rio a carcajadas.

— Te hago una propuesta, hoy te dejas bañar para salir rápido, y de almuerzo tendremos pescado.

— ¡Aye, sir!

Logró ducharlo y él mismo aprovechó para bañarse, una vez salieron, dejó al menor vestirse solo, mientras él se desvió a la cocina a buscar algo de agua, tratar con su hermanito era divertido, pero difícil al mismo tiempo.

Un lejano tono llegó a sus oídos, y recordó que era el de su celular, caminó rápido hasta su habitación y contestó justo a tiempo.

— ¿Aló? ¿Buenos días? — Preguntó, ni siquiera se dio tiempo de ver quién era.

— ¡Hey! Dragneel ¿Desde cuándo tan educado? — La voz del otro lado lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, esa definitivamente estaba siendo una semana diferente.

— ¡Tía Belno! Cuánto tiempo, pensaba que ya estaba en Egipto con sus familiares.

— Jaja, muy gracioso, como siempre — Rio levemente, ante el tono sarcástico de la mayor.

— Lo siento, escuché que fue a Rusia ¿Qué tal el ambiente?

— Bastante acogedor si sabes mantener la calma.

— Entonces ha de estar siendo un infierno para usted.

— No te creas Dragneel, mi calma solo se pierde cuando se juntan los tres idiotas.

Esta vez se carcajeó.

— Entonces, dígame cuando regresa, para que la rodeemos de amor.

— Déjate de juegos muchacho — Pudo escuchar una corta y leve risa de la que se sintió complacido.

— ¿Y a qué se debe la llamada?

— Pensaba que nunca me ibas a preguntar.

— Solo hacía un poco de tiempo para poder escuchar más su voz. Aunque, sabe, se supone que estoy apurado, y usted me llama y me deja en toalla. Ah, se cayó...

— No necesitaba esa información, mocoso.

— Estoy bromeando, bromeando — Sonrió al escucharla reír nuevamente.

— En fin, tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Sé que ya se pusieron de acuerdo con Gajeel.

— Ah, sí, acerca de eso también quiero preguntarle algo. Pero primero usted.

— ¿Qué te pareció la prometida del estúpido de Gajeel?

Natsu se lo pensó un poco.

— Siento que Gajeel la aplastará cuando esté sobre ella...

— No te pregunto sobre eso, idiota.

— Se te va el sentido del humor tía Belnoooo — Canturreó — Pero, yendo a lo serio, me pareció simpática, y bastante dominante.

— ¿Dominante?

— Algo así, cómo decirlo... Ah, sí, nunca había visto a Gajeel tan obediente con alguien que no fuera usted o Panther.

— ¿Es así? Entonces supongo que hice algo bien.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— No interesa. Ahora, dime tu duda.

— Sí, es acerca de Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia.

— Naatsuuu ¿Dónde está mi desayuno? — Happy entró posando su mirada en el mayor — Tu toalla está en el suelo — La señaló, Natsu trató de no avergonzarse cuando escuchó las carcajadas de Belno.

* * *

— Buenos días — Saludó Levy, marcando su llegada, hacia la rubia que estaba atenta a su marcador.

Después de un momento, cuando pudo apreciar su rostro no sabía si gritar o llorar, y eso mismo sentía Lucy cuando vio a su amiga.

— Que ojeras... — Murmuró Levy con nerviosismo.

— Lo mismo... Que ojeras... — Contestó Lucy de la misma manera que su amiga.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — Después de que asintiera, señaló hacia arriba con una leve sonrisa, pues no tenía fuerzas para sonreír como acostumbraba.

Y en ese momento escucharon la puerta principal deslizarse, sin perder mucho tiempo giraron la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, y era Gajeel, quien a pesar de verse bastante vigoroso, se podían notar las pequeñas bolsitas bajo sus ojos rojos.

Marcó y al notar que se lo quedaron mirando solo pudo suspirar desganado, esa noche, justo tuvo que acordarse de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en la madrugada del domingo, su cabeza cayó al marcador tratando de que la vergüenza se le pasara. Y para su suerte no pasó mucho tiempo cuando esas dos mujeres decidieron subir al piso en dónde laburaban.

Estaba comenzando una tortura, en la que él mismo se había lanzado con gusto.

Entonces vio a Jet, llegar con una gran sonrisa y tarareando, lo que reconocía como una canción infantil muy animada.

Y es que estaba tan feliz que no notó la inconsciente mirada asesina que le dedicó su jefe.

¿Por qué su empleado estaba tan feliz y él debía de sentirse como la mierda?

— Entonces... Lu... — Levy se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a rodear a su amiga, quien sentada; se retorcía de vergüenza, nerviosismo y vacilación — ¿Qué fue eso del sábado?

Se retaron con la mirada por quince segundos, y entonces Lucy partió en llanto.

— Levyyyy — Chilló de manera desgarradora, y se agarró a las caderas de Levy buscando un refugio, ésta casi se cae, pero logró estabilizarse a tiempo y correspondió aquel abrazo lleno de lágrimas, mucosidad y baba — Yo, nunca pensé que me lo fuera a encontrar, no sabía que ellos eran conocidos. Nunca creí que harían algo de manera legaaaaal — Su voz resonaba en en el hueco que había quedado entre sus labios y la falda de Levy, quien intentaba mantenerse en pie, pero al menos ya no sentía rastro de sueño.

— No entiendo nada... — Dijo sincera, tras de que gagueaba y jadeaba entrecortando palabras y repitiendo sílabas, sus frases llegaban a ella como lo que era, un libro del que ignoraba hasta la sinopsis. Oh, pero el título lo sabía perfectamente: "Lucy Heartfilia, está haciendo un berrinche" Algo digno de grabar, pero siendo como era, claro que ese pensamiento nunca se le iba a cruzar, hasta después de que terminara la plática.

— Además de eso, me dijo que estaba gorda — Su voz se agudizó más. Levy se avergonzó de eso, porque ella también colaboró en validar aquello — ¡Lo haré pagar! — Ahora sentía cómo Lucy la apretaba a más no poder — Levy, eres como una almohada de carneee — Canturreó, Levy quedó atónita ¿Acaso estaba borracha?

— Lu... ¿Día?

— Segundo — Aspiro con la nariz haciendo un sonido asqueroso que poco le importó a las dos.

— Entonces... — Logró que Lucy aflojara el agarre y ella se agachó frente a ella, apoyando los brazos en los muslos ajenos — Vamos despacio ¿Sí?

— Él, yo, amor, vivir juntos, anillo, problemas, me fui — Simplificó con tono seco y mirada perdida.

— Creo que... Entiendo... Básicamente... Estabas comprometida con Natsu Dragneel y después lo dejaste por motivos personales.

Se escuchó dos inhalaciones roncas.

Lucy había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, y está vez la abrazó de los hombros para esconderse en el huequito del derecho.

La única reacción que tuvo Levy fue palmarle la espalda, todavía no comprendía, pero definitivamente, era un asunto muy doloroso para ella. Y aunque de vez en cuando saliera con comentarios fuera de su lugar, sabía que su amiga estaba destrozada, solo escucharla era tortuoso y entristecedor.

— Yo lo amaba, Levy... No — Negó en un arrebato— ¡Lo amo! Lo amo tanto, que no sé cómo sigo viva... Pero... — Sus llantos poco a poco se fueron transformando en sollozos — Lo de nosotros es rotundamente imposible.

— Lucy... — Murmuró con sorpresa, a pesar de solo conocerla de un año, sabía que era alguien que en un pasillo sin puertas encontraba salida, y que no se rendía hasta encontrar la solución más viable para cualquier situación, así que, escucharla decir que algo es imposible, la dejó en shock, nunca imaginó que su amiga cargara con algo como eso.

— Está bien — Se separó de ella y después de mirar el suelo por más de treinta segundos la encaró — Esto es algo que se supone debo de tener superado.

— Pero...

— No, Levy — Negó más tranquila — Se supone que nunca más tuvimos que toparnos en la vida, por eso, me aseguré de venir a una empresa que, creía yo estaba fuera del alcance de los Dragneel. Pero al parecer no fue así, me confié — Respiró tres veces de manera profunda y a la última dejó salir todo el aire acumulado junto con su depresión — Es culpa de Gajeel por no decirme el nombre del cliente — Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mojín, por lo que Levy solo sonrió levemente, también culparía a su falso prometido, antes que a su amiga quién estaba en su segundo día del periodo.

— Enana ¿Has visto a... — Al abrir la puerta sin avisar pudo percatarse de las miradas asesinas que le dedicaban las dos mujeres y cuando Levy se levantó, no evitó observar que tanto su falda y camisa estaban empapadas de algo, y además los ojos de Lucy estaban rojos; comprendía que las mujeres tienen sus asuntos pero... ¿Era necesario que eso terminara en la entrepierna de la enana? ¡Definitivamente no!

— Lo siento por interrumpir — Habló de manera robótica y cómo tal, también cerró la puerta como si de hecho, se hubiera oxidado. Regresaría después.

— Creo que yo también me voy. Hay que trabajar— Lucy se restregó los ojos todo lo que pudo para limpiarse las lágrimas. Levy le pasó un pañuelito, el cual no se salvó de que la rubia sonara su nariz — Pero, tenemos que hablar más — Cerró la mano en puño alto — Quiero saber qué pasó contigo, porque esas ojeras no son de tus amanecidas leyendo — Se levantó, le palmó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? — Se rascó el brazo, tímida, normalmente, simplemente le diría un: "Me quedo en tu casa" Pero en ese momento, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por lo que no se atrevía a ser tan despreocupada.

— ¡Aye! — Dijo la rubia, y después de la mirada confusa que le dedicó su amiga se tapó la boca con espanto. Ya estaba cavando su propio hoyo, tenía que volver a sacar esas extrañas costumbres de su cabeza — Di-digo... Sí, ve — Cerró la puerta rápido y salió corriendo, rebasando al despreocupado y lento paso de Gajeel.

— ¿Esa... era la coneja? — Confundido, ladeó la cabeza, no hace mucho que estaba con Levy, y nunca se imaginó que pudiera correr a tal velocidad.

* * *

Natsu había llegado ya al edificio principal de la empresa Dragneel.

Hace ya media hora, dejó a Happy en la escuela y se sentía agotado, normalmente el ejercicio matutino lo ayudaba a estar activo durante todo el día pero, en esa ocasión se sentía terriblemente cansado. Por suerte solo se llevaba diez minutos de la escuela a la empresa.

Así que, ahí, decidió que pasaran los minutos con los ojos cerrados, recostado a su silla y con la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que alguien le avisara que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Y eso porque sabía que él no se dignaría a repasar el reloj cada momento.

Y en algún momento de esos en los que había podido perder la consciencia para entrar al país de los sueños, percibió el molesto timbrazo del teléfono de su escritorio, por lo que solo estiró la mano hasta llegar al botón del altavoz.

— _Hi ~~_ — Soltó perezosamente.

— Eh... ¿Joven Dragneel? — Reconoció la voz de la secretaria y al escuchar su tono de sorpresa no pudo evitar mascullar una risilla.

— Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Seguro?

Volvió a reír.

— Seguro. Dime ¿Qué ocurre?

— El señor Zeref quiere hablar con usted.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

— Algo referente a la negociación con empresas Metalicana.

— Mmm... — Quedó pensativo ¿Ahora de qué trataría? — Bien, dile que ya voy — Se acomodó para levantarse y miró su reloj, ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Se quedó dormido sin siquiera saberlo, y eso que para él solo pasaron cinco segundos.

— Por cierto joven...

— ¿Mm?

— No es que quiera ser metiche, pero... ¿Le pasó algo bueno?

— ¿Por?

— Solo... Es que... Lo escucho un poquito más feliz.

Dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, todavía no, pero haré que pase.

— Le deseo suerte entonces.

— Gracias, creo que la necesitaré — Colgó y salió de la oficina, sin mirar otro lugar que no fuera el frente. Ni siquiera su secretaria; Kagura, recibió una pequeña mirada.

* * *

— Aquí están — Dejó que el peso del montón de papeles cayera sobre el escritorio.

— Vaya... Los terminaste... — Fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar, sin ánimo pero, sí estaba sorprendida.

— Ya te lo había dicho, me gusta trabajar bien — Sonrió con orgullo. Levy lo miró unos segundos concentrada; por culpa de ese arrogante, no había podido pegar un ojo en esas dos noches, que molestia, y que impertinencia — ¿Qué?

Ella suspiró y después de un corto silencio, se atrevió a decir en mala gana:

— Nada.

— No lo parece, y tienes ojeras — Le señaló los ojos victorioso, ella le dedicó una mirada tétrica, si tuviera el cabello negro la bautizaba como la hija perdida de L Lawliet.

— Tú también — Se desquitó en la misma manera.

— Yo porque tuve que hacer todo eso — Mintió, pues había terminado temprano.

— Yo me quedé leyendo — Soltó cruzándose de brazos.

— Pensaba que en estos días no lo hacías.

— Simplemente me apeteció — Decidió que era mejor cortar con eso y comenzó a revisar los papeles que ahora estaban sobre su escritorio.

Gajeel hizo una mueca.

— Enana... Necesito hablar contigo.

— Ya lo estás haciendo — Sin importarle mucho le hizo señas de que continuara.

— No entiendes — Negó — Aún no te he dicho todo lo que tienes que saber.

— Ahh...

— El viernes por la tarde, después de la primer jornada, te vendré a buscar y te explicaré todo.

— Pe...

— Es una orden — Concluyó y salió de la oficina de Levy, y una vez fuera; volvió a abrirla despacio, asomó su cabeza como si tratara de espiarla, y a pesar de que esa no era su intención, pudo apreciar el rostro de preocupación que tenía ¿Esta vez, de qué sería?

— ¿Qué haces...? — Quedó expectante y cohibida.

— Verás... hay unos... Documentos y necesito un poco de ayuda...

— ¿Y Lu?

— No quiero acercarme a ella — Confesó.

— ¿Por? — Levy se levantó y se acercó cuando Gajeel se lo pidió a mímicas.

— Desde hace un momento cada que paso por ahí me mira de una manera asesina... Le pregunté el porqué, y me ignoró completamente... — Desvió la mirada con molestia solo de recordarlo.

— Ah... Sí, está con Niagara, compréndela — Sin ganas evocó una sonrisa.

— ¿Niagara?

— Sus días — Decidió explicar de una manera que él comprendiera.

— Eso no es normal...

— Es normal...

— ¿Tú te pones así en tus días? — La miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Depende de si me topo con una molestia o no — Suspiró.

— Ustedes las mujeres, dan miedo.

* * *

— ¿De qué trata? — Preguntó Natsu una vez sentado frente al escritorio de su hermano. Un hombre pelinegro, y ojos iguales a los suyos.

— Buenos días Natsu — El hombre sonrió comprensivo terminando de firmar un papel. Después dirigió su vista al peli rosa — ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bastante bien...

— Ojeras — Le sonrió señalando sus propios ojos.

— Eso no importa... ¿Para qué me llamaste? — Insistió.

— Tan impaciente como siempre — Suspiró pesadamente — ¿Ya está el contrato?

— Estará para la tarde. Y no te preocupes, iré yo por la firma.

— Pensaba, que por la emoción que cargabas encima, que ya lo habías hecho desde que me hablaste de eso.

— Yo no me adelanto a los hechos.

— ¿Seguro?

Natsu chasqueó la lengua, desde siempre su hermano estaba uno o dos pasos delante de él, y no solo por ser mayor por diez años, sino que también porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar mientras él tenía los músculos, su hermano tenía el cerebro. Es decir, él siempre ha sido un idiota, y más cuando está al lado de ese hombre.

Pues, era como si, de vez en cuando pudiera leer la mente.

— Lo que sea...

— ¿Estás seguro de hacer trato con ellos?

— Sí.

— A mí no me convence.

— ¿Por?

— La mujer que está encargada de eso ya es demasiado mayor ¿No crees? Así que pronto ha de poner a cargo a su hijo. Un inexperto, por lo que, si hacemos un contrato permanente corremos el riesgo de que en un futuro, terminemos siendo estafados.

— No me engañes... Dime la realidad por la cual no quieres que haga trato con ellos.

Volvió a sonreír como al principio, y como si estuviera deletreando de manera pausada dijo:

— Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu abrió los ojos grandes en sorpresa ¿Cómo sabía eso?

— Antes de hacer un negocio, deberías de investigar un poco acerca de la otra parte, sabes que en primer lugar, no tenemos buena relación con esa familia, y en segundo, esa mujer, ya te dejó una vez, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso nuevamente, Natsu.

— ¿Y por qué nombrarla en un asunto de negocios? Ni siquiera sabes si trabaja ahí.

— Porque estoy seguro de que ella estuvo en esa reunión. Es la secretaria principal y mano derecha de la cabeza principal Redfox, sería extraño, que no estuviera ahí. Y estoy más que seguro, que tú no desaprovechas una oportunidad, sea cual sea el motivo.

— Jaaa... ¿Con que es eso? — Natsu se cruzó de brazos y se quedó observando de mala gana a su hermano, mientras muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza — No me creas tan débil, Zeref, yo también tengo orgullo, obviamente no regresaré con ella, ya estoy comprometido con Lisanna, y al menos que ella me abandone también, ya deberé de rendirme con el asunto de dejar algún heredero. Además, con quién estoy haciendo trato es con Redfox, no con ella.

— Si es así, espero que tu trabajo no decaiga, o me veré obligado a meter cartas en el asunto.

— Lo que digas — Natsu se levantó y con un los hombros estresados de ira, regresó a su oficina. No entendía, ni quería, la repentina amenaza de su hermano. Pero él sabía que tan serio era ese tipo con sus palabras, así que le valía más ir con cuidado o lo podría atrapar.

* * *

— Dicta, dicta — Pidió Redfox con apuro — Se supone que debe de estar listo para mañana — Estaban en la oficina de Belno, Levy con documentos en sus manos y Gajeel con una laptop sobre el escritorio.

— Es tu culpa — Levy se encogió de hombros, estaba sentada a un lado de él en una silla simple e individual, revisando que no típeara erróneamente ningún carácter.

— Es de la bruja, no sabía que todavía no había mandado la confirmación para asegurar a los empleados — Se llevó las manos a los cabellos y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ya no distinguía la A de la S o la M de la N.

— Debiste de preguntarle.

— Es su jodida empresa, ella debió de decirme. Oh mejor dicho, debería de tener personal encargado de esto.

— Pero cómo hijo deberías de estar enterado de todos los movimientos que hace. Además, la señora Belno quiere asegurarse por sí misma de los beneficios que les da a sus empleados.

— Acabo de salir de la Universidad, nunca he tenido la necesidad de preguntarle sobre asuntos como este.

— ¡Todo el mundo sabe esto! — Se contuvo de golpearle en la cabeza con los papeles que tenía en las manos — A todo esto ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te comportas como un adolescente rebelde.

— Pues mira, esa es una faceta por la que pasan todos, y estoy seguro que tú también — La señaló tratando de no perder los estribos, todo le estaba cayendo encima: Desde la noche pasada que no pudo dormir pensando en algún modo de sacar a esa enana de su cabeza, hasta ese momento, dónde una pila de datos impresos esperaban por ser pasados y aumentados a las carpetas personales de cada empleado y en las del seguro.

— Contesta lo que te preguntan — Se estaban encarando, esperando por quien diera el brazo a torcer en esa situación. Y la verdad, es que a pesar de que se decían una cosa, en la cabeza se reclamaban otra, como por ejemplo: "¿¡Por qué demonios me atrae!?"

— Veinticinco.

— Bien, entonces por favor, actúa como alguien de tu edad...

— ¿Eeeh? — Levantó la ceja incrédulo — ¿Y cómo se supone que es eso?

— Pues... — Se lo pensó un poco, no, en realidad mucho, lo que exasperaba a Gajeel, porque definitivamente no podía haber silencio entre ellos, o sus neuronas cursis y perversas comenzarían a trabajar. Y era lo que menos quería.

— Si no...

— Como yo...

— ¿Tienes veinticinco?

— ¿A-acaso me veo mayor? — Tartamudeó nerviosa. Gajeel negó.

— Te ponía doce o menos — Sonrió con burla. Levy no se contuvo y usó aquellas hojas que hace segundos apretaba con ímpetu a su pecho para darle de lleno en la cara — ¿¡No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea golpearme!? — Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la observó resentido.

— ¡Es tu culpa!

— Otra vez es mi culpa — Afirmó con cansancio y claro desentendimiento.

— ¡Claro que sí! Solo te la pasas diciendo: "Enana esto, Enana lo otro" Te burlas de mí cada que se te da la oportunidad y eso que...

— ¿Y eso qué...?

— ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! — Chilló. En ese momento no supo si aquello le había dolido o era un simple mal aire al pecho. Es verdad que no eran los mejores amigos, y tampoco tenían muchos días de estar juntos, pero él sentía que aunque fuera poco, la conocía; no como un simple conocido de esos que solo te saludan por educación, sino como esos conocidos que cada que platicas con ellos sientes la necesidad de conocerlos más. Eso era Levy para él en ese momento, y quizá más que eso. Porque ya había aceptado todo lo que le gustaba, y cómo se divertía con ella, aunque se pelearan más de lo que quisieran.

— Si no te conociera no estarías hablando conmigo aquí y ahora — Trató de arreglar aquello, pues era tan egoísta, que no se quería quedar con esa molestia golpeando dentro de él.

— A lo que me refiero es... — Buscó las palabras correctas en su cabeza y no las encontró, ya que sus palabras tenían cierta razón. Si no la conociera seguramente, no le hubiera pedido ese favor de papeleo, en primer lugar, y se hubiera arriesgado a tratar con una Lucy de ánimo cambiante por todo el día.

— ¿Es...?

— Olvídalo... Simplemente, es falta de sueño — Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

— Entonces duerme... — Dijo despreocupado.

— No puedo, estoy en el trabajo... Jefe.

— No me digas así, me estresa escucharlo de ti.

— ¿Por qué? Si es lo que eres...

— Pero si ya tuvimos sexo — La señaló sin pensárselo y cuando razonó lo que había dicho su cara se compuso tan roja como la de la chica a su lado —... Pro-probablemente — Hizo una larga pausa — Lo siento...

— Eres un idiota ¿Sabías?

— Ahora no te lo negaré. Dicta, dicta — Pidió regresando la vista al computador.

El resto del día, transcurrió sin muchos problemas, Gajeel, como había dicho, se fue a las doce, y una vez regresaron del almuerzo continuaron con el trabajo, lo más rápido que pudieron. No solo porque tenían momentos incómodos, de acercamientos inconscientes o pláticas que terminaban en algo que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo. Sino, que Levy tenía que revisar todo el papeleo que el morocho le llevó en la mañana, para ordenarlo lo más pronto posible. Y Gajeel, simplemente quería terminar en brazos de Morfeo; O LevyMorfeo, el que llegara antes.

— Terminamos — Celebró Levy alzando los brazos en un intento de no caer contra el escritorio.

— Por fin... — Gajeel hizo clic sobre el último guardar que daría en ese día y dejó caer su cabeza a un lado de la computadora — ¿Por qué hay tantos trabajadores? — Se quejó, algo que no dejó de hacer las últimas dos horas.

— En el edificio de fabricación hay muchos... ¿Has ido por lo menos? Siempre están ingresando y retirándose... — Recostó su espalda a la silla, sentía su espalda doler de tanto tiempo sentada. Y estar así no le ayudaba, así que decidió levantarse y erguirse, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

— Hasta he trabajado ahí...

— ¿En serio? — Él asintió cuando le dirigió la mirada casi al instante.

— Tuve un año sin estudiar por expulsión, y como castigo la anciana me mandó allá, decía que no me quería ver la cara tantas veces al día — Se rio levemente. Y recordó la cara sin sorpresa de su madre cuando le contó sobre la expulsión.

— Por eso, te has graduado recientemente...

Él volvió a asentir.

— De hecho, debía de haber terminado hace dos años pero me di en hiatus otro año, por lo que seguí retrasando mis estudios.

— ¿Y eso por?

— Ya te lo conté — Sonrió dedicándole una mirada divertida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? — Se sintió más confundida que nunca, no recordaba que alguna vez le haya dicho algo semejante.

— Cuando bebimos — Se tapó la boca en intento de no carcajearse — Te perdiste completamente al primer trago, por lo que no recuerdas nada.

— ¿Es así? — Se escandalizó. Él simplemente lo afirmó.

— De hecho, en un momento comenzaste a cantar una canción de Ichiya y tratabas de hacer algo como bailar, pero te salió del asco — Estalló de solo recordarlo. Levy era un foco rojo fluorescente en ese momento.

— Estás mintiendo ¿Verdad? — Se puso tan nerviosa que hasta las manos le temblaron.

— Esta vez, no — Siguió riéndose a costillas de su falsa prometida — Pero ¿Sabes? — Se limpió unas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer mirando a la joven que no podía moverse un ápice — Gracias.

— ¿Eh?

— Esa noche, me escuchaste hasta el final, y me dijiste muchas cosas que me subieron el ánimo, por lo que; te estoy agradecido. De no ser por eso, créeme que hubiera rechazado rotundamente esta extraña situación en la que me ha metido la anciana.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estás agradecido de estar en una situación como esta? — Levy levantó una ceja incrédula, el color en su rostro había disminuido.

— Bueno, yo hasta ahora me estoy divirtiendo, no sé tú — Se encogió de hombros sin quitar la sonrisa, aún si la chica le salía diciendo lo contrario no le importaría, lo que decía era verdad; y le bastaba con al menos pasarlo bien en ese lugar tan aburrido cómo era una oficina.

— Yo... También... — Escondió su encendido rostro tras sus azules cabellos con ayuda de sus manos.

— ¿Eh? — Podía estar preparado para un rechazo, pero no para eso y se notó en su levantar abrupto.

— Yo también me he divertido, quiero decir... Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien que me hiciera rabiar y después me ayudara a componerme tan rápido, como lo del sábado, y hoy mismo. Nunca imaginé que ese rebelde de las tachuelas fuera tan...— Dejó de hablar cuando sintió que había dicho de más por lo que mirando de un lado a otro y jugando con sus dedos, buscó la manera de librarse de esa situación.

Pero sólo podía gaguear nerviosa y decir cosas inentendibles hasta para ella misma.

— ¿Rebelde de tachuelas? — Gajeel cayó después de unos segundos en lo que dijo — Así que... Si te fijabas en mí... — Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de que no saliera a flote todo lo feliz que aquello le hacía — Pero... Vaya apodo...

— Es inevitable cuando no sabes el nombre de alguien — Se encogió, quería desaparecer de ahí, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, si no era ahí sería el día siguiente, o el siguiente a ese, o el siguiente del siguiente.

— Bueno... Yo te decía: El duende de la caja... — Se quedó pensativo y se fijó que aún desde ahí ya la molestaba con su estatura. Se rascó la cabeza; avergonzado, por tal confesión más cruel, pero la risa de Levy le hizo saber que no hizo nada malo — ¿De qué te ríes?

— Bueno... Qué... Nos hemos visto antes, nos teníamos apodos y hemos venido a cruzar palabra apropiadamente, bueno ni tanto; en... unos... ¿Diez? Años — Se sostuvo el estómago — ¿No crees que es gracioso?

Él simplemente sonrió.

— Más que gracioso... Sorprendente.

— Hierrito — La puerta de la oficina se abrió de un solo dejando ver a un peli rosa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Ordena a todos que salgan ahora — Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, hace unos minutos cuando llegó tuvo una pequeña discusión con la secretaria principal, es decir: Lucy, por lo que quería aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Pero una vez vio a Levy retrocedió un paso.

— Perdón por interrumpir... — Ladeó la cabeza — Pero tú sabes, Gajeel... Eso no se hace tan lejos, además...

— En serio que eres el peor deduciendo las cosas — Gajeel dio un largo suspiro.

— Como sea vengo para que firmes — Le mostró el contrato.

— Yo... me voy — Levy salió después de saludar a Natsu con un ademán, y se apresuró hasta el puesto de Lucy con apuro.

— Trae acá, debo leerlo... — Dijo una vez Levy despareció de su rango visual.

— Que desconfiado.

— Hasta el viernes pasado, créeme que no lo habría leído...

La noche cayó y todos ya habían regresado a sus hogares, Gajeel había firmado ese contrato después de leerlo unas cuatro veces sin omitir alguna letra pequeña, lo que a su amigo le dio bastante gracia, y ya hasta le advirtió que tendría algo nuevo con qué molestarlo.

Pero se quedaron conversando (peleando) en esa oficina, tanto, que cuando salieron, no había rastro de vida, se habían hecho las seis y media y ya todos se habían ido.

Y una oportunidad para Natsu había sido descartada.

* * *

Por su parte Levy se estaba dando una ducha en la casa de Lucy.

Y después de que Lucy le prestara ropa, se quedaron en la habitación: sobre la cama y con el televisor prendido a bajo volumen.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Levy, pues antes no tuvo oportunidad, porque su amiga casi se pone histérica.

— Como un trapeador que ha pasado por tierra...

— Grandioso...

Levy suspiró.

— ¿Me contarás todo o te seguirás reservando todo para ti?

— Lo haré, pero... Necesito encontrar la manera de comenzar...

— Había una vez... — Dijo en broma, la rubia a pesar de sorprenderse por la burla, comenzó a reír, después de un corto resoplido.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Creo que hablar con Gajeel me hace mal... — Suspiró.

— De hecho... ¿Qué hacías en su oficina?

— Ah... — Levy comenzó a reír acordándose de la cara que puso cuando le contó el motivo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que... De repente, te tuvo miedo, ya que lo amenazabas con la mirada...

— ¿En serio?

— Bueno... No fueron sus palabras, pero, sé que es eso. Así que prefirió pedirme ayuda a mí...

— Te va a explotar si sigue así... — Lucy sonrió levemente.

— Creo que simplemente, a pesar de ser el jefe, no sabe cómo acercarse a los demás... De hecho, estoy segura, que muy pocos lo han visto y ni lo han de reconocer.

— ¿Quieres ayudarlo? — La miró de manera pícara, Levy se percató y se sonrojó.

— Bu—bueno, así dejará de pedirme todo a mí, y mi trabajo no se atrasará... — Buscó una de las almohadas y se tapó el rostro con esta — Además...

— ¿Ademáaaaas? — Su tono insinuante solo dejó a Levy más nerviosa, ese tipo de temas no eran lo suyo, siempre lo supo, pero de alguna manera debía de contárselo a Lucy, después de todo, ella de alguna u otra manera siempre le contaba por lo que pasaba.

— Cr-creo... Q-que me gusta — Se dejó caer de frente con la almohada amortiguando su rostro. Lucy se tapó los labios en falsa sorpresa, pues de alguna manera se lo esperaba, la peliazul la miró de soslayo — Pero... Él...

— Por favor Levy, no le puedes poner un pero a eso — Se cruzó de brazos, con aire de ofensa. Hasta le había contado lo de la noche anterior y todavía no estaba convencida.

— Es que... ¿No te parece que es muy pronto?

— Pronto... ¿Para?

— ¡Para que me guste! — Comenzó a patalear — Quiero decir... Estoy intentando fijarme en alguien más, porque es alguien que, realmente, siento está a mi alcance, pero... Él aparece cada que me parece sentir algo que va un poquito más allá que la simple amistad por esa persona. Y... y... ¡Me estrello contra el suelo de la realidad!

— ¿Te refieres a Jet? — Levy asintió.

— Seguramente si no hubiera aparecido hace una semana, ahora te estaría hablando de lo lindo y comprensivo que es Jet — Se abrazó más fuerte a la almohada — Además, por alguna razón, no siento que algo entre Gajeel y yo funcione.

— Levy... — La voz de Lucy salió tétrica ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Todavía no habían intentado nada.

— No me malinterpretes Lu... ¿Sí? — Se volvió a sentar sin soltar la almohada — Acepto que me atrae, que me gusta, pero... No es como estar enamorada... Para eso se necesita tiempo... Creo...

Lucy se mordió la lengua, Lo de ella y Natsu también comenzó rápido, y terminó de una manera tan vacía que aún le dolía; lo que la hacía creer que todavía eso no había terminado; pero debía de afrontar la realidad; mejor era dejar aquel asunto al aire.

— Para enamorarse... Para eso, no hay tiempo Levy, a veces solo desde que cruzas la primer palabra ya estás ilusionada y solo necesitas una oración para terminar enamorada de una persona.

— Créeme que ese no fue mi caso... — Se acordó de la noche de la fiesta, dónde las expectativas acerca de ese hombre caían en picada desde la primera vez que lo vio en la imprenta, atendido por la cajera del frente — Lo mío viene siendo ilusión desde que lo vi — Murmuró bajo para sí. Lucy ladeó la cabeza al no escucharla bien. Pero dejaron la plática de ese tema, y Lucy terminó por contarle una parte de su historia, pero se hizo tan tarde y ellas estaban tan cansadas que decidieron ir a dormir.

Cuando despertaron por el sonido de la alarma se miraron y con somnolencia, se señalaron.

— Ojeras... — Después de unos segundos comenzaron a reír, hasta terminar en carcajadas. y hasta que la alarma se cansó se sonar.

* * *

 _Creo, que es un hecho que los capítulos pares se me hacen más fáciles que los impares... O al menos parece que los entrego más rápido._

 _¿Qué les ha parecido el cap?_

 _Todavía no he contestado ninguna de sus dudas(A pesar de que hay pistas para encontrar respuestas, y quizá tengan razón con sus especulaciones)... No sé si soy mala, pero... Paciencia (?_

 _Esta historia, recién ha comenzado a gatear (?_

 _Y pronto regresara a la barriga dónde descubriremos por qué patea (?_

 _\- Delirios mode On-_

 _Y a pesar de que trato de hacer caps cortos para aminorar la espera... No puedo, al final nunca encuentro donde cortar, además de que cada que una conversación comienza, se me va la olla, como ya pudieron darse cuenta; pero creo que en este cap, me pasé con las palabras alargadas; mas, no me parecieron tan malas al final (?_

 _Trataré de que el siguiente cap no demore tanto, pero ya mañana mis vacaciones han terminado, comienzo nuevo semestre, y no sé cuánto tiempo libre tendré; trataré de no atrasarme, en todo caso._

 _Yyyyyyyy ~~~_

 _Que los Reviews me han puesto tan feliz que creo que voy a llorar - Nuevamente - En serio, en serio; muchas pero muchas gracias, cuando entré y los leí me emocioné demasiado._

 _Y que... Espero les guste; Así como espero el tiempo esté de mi lado (?_

 _Nos leemos luego ~ :3_


	7. Séptima Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados para cosas como esta.

 **Séptima regla**

 **Resbalón por petición**

Se quedó observando la puerta principal, todavía ensayaba en su cabeza las palabras que diría, estaba tan nerviosa que creía que iba a estallar.

Después de darse ánimos internamente, y alzar los brazos para despejarse; se decidió.

Sin pedir siquiera permiso, ingresó dejando tras de sí, el estruendoso sonido de la puerta al cerrar sin cuidado alguno.

— ¿Enana? — Redfox levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, dejando en el olvido los papeles que estaba firmando y descartando al mismo tiempo. Eran propuestas corporativas, ninguna le agradaba y le importaba poco si a su madre le interesara, si a él no le gustaban, no le gustaban.

— G-Ga-Gajeel... — Tartamudeó. Miraba de un lado a otro, intranquila. A pesar de que Lucy estaba al otro lado de la pared apoyándola; estar en presencia de ese hombre cada vez se le hacía más difícil al recordar sus diferencias de puesto, pero en ese momento no se podía echar para atrás, por lo que tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó a paso rápido hasta el borde del escritorio.

— ¿Q-Qu-Qué? — Inconscientemente imitó a la mujer frente a él, y se levantó por inercia cuando ella posó las manos en la mesa, provocando un débil sonido de golpe.

— Vengo a pedir permiso para tomar el día libre.

Se irguió con una mirada decidida, como si aquello fuera una decisión que volcaría o arribaría su destino. Gajeel, confuso por aquella petición y por la seriedad con la que se la tomaba aquella muchacha, se rascó la nuca y observó unos segundos los papeles sobre el escritorio.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Declinar o darle el permiso? Realmente no sabía cómo su madre trataba con esas cosas, pero nunca había llegado a quejarse sobre la ausencia de alguno de sus trabajadores. Ni en los días más pesados.

Hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar a los ojos chocolates que ahora no lo querían perder de vista.

— Si me das la razón de tu ausencia... Supongo que podemos discutirlo — Trató de mantenerse como el superior que era, a pesar de que con esa mujer, no necesitaba pensarlo ni dos veces para darle todo lo que quisiera.

— No es como que vaya a ausentarme — Se dignó a dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa, por la que Gajeel tuvo que controlar sus instintos.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Simplemente quieres estar de vaga? — Colocó los brazos en jarras, y su cerebro dejó de funcionar cuando Levy se mordió el labio.

Ella estaba pensando, necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para lo que iba a decir. Aquel superior, todavía era una persona difícil para ella, así que, debía de ser lo más persuasiva posible.

— No es eso... Se trata de algo importante — Empezó a jugar con sus dedos y a perder de a poco su postura. Decir aquello no era fácil ¿Y si no aceptaba? simplemente estaría haciendo el mayor ridículo de su vida — J-Jefe — Lo volvió a llamar sin levantar mirada de sus dedos jugando entre sí. Gajeel la miró atento, realmente tenía curiosidad — Lo que pasa es que... — Por un momento decidió echarse para atrás; pero, también sabía que si no lo hacía ahí, no lo haría nunca — De hecho, también quiero que tú te tomes el día libre... — Asió su brazo con los nervios ascendiendo por segundo, por el silencio incomprendido de Gajeel.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos y rodeó el escritorio acechando hasta quedar frente a ella ¿Cuál era el plan de esa enana?

— Quiero — Continuó ella con voz temblorosa — Que te familiarices con la empresa... Por lo que... Puedo hacerte de guía todo el día de hoy... Así que... — Se encogió viéndose todavía más pequeña. Gajeel abrió los ojos como dos esferas y después de procesar aquella información, esbozó aquella sonrisa afilada, que era indescifrable para Levy.

Nunca podía estar segura si significaba problemas, o simplemente estaba feliz.

— Así que es eso — Se llevó el cabello hacia atrás con alivio y asintió mirando a la peliazul — Entonces... Supongo que por hoy, los dos le haremos de vagos — Dijo para alegría de la mujer frente a él, ella unió las palmas y sonrió.

En realidad, él pensaba pedirle aquel favor a Lucy, ya que se suponía ese era uno de sus labores. Pero después de que la enana se ofreciera a aquello, no podía estar más que de acuerdo. Desde que llegó se había pasado todos los días y a casi toda hora con ella, por lo que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y conversación. Y no iba a negar que aquello le gustaba... Levy le gustaba. Mas debía de hacer entender a él mismo que no era más que mera atracción.

— Bien, vamos — Regresó tras el escritorio, guardó los papeles que faltaban por revisar y tomó los que ya estaban listos.

Se acercó a Levy y con la cabeza le dijo que saliera junto a él, ella solo asintió sin salir de la sorpresa que había sido ver aquel morocho hacer eso a tal velocidad que hasta parecía un niño cuando los padres le decían que la cena de esa noche era su platillo favorito.

Una vez donde Lucy, Gajeel le dejó los papeles para que los enviara a su respectiva zona; ésta acató sin quejarse, y con una amplia sonrisa de complicidad. Después de todo, aquella idea fue de ella; nunca había estado tan convencida de tirar a su amiga de cabeza hacia un hombre como en ese momento, aunque este pareciera más bestia que hombre; estaba convencida después de las pláticas que había tenido con ambos, supo que no era mala idea tirarlos a un hoyo oscuro a los dos solos.

Lucy le envió señales de aliento a Levy una vez decidieron comenzar con el recorrido. Ella solo asintió nerviosa.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón que Gajeel desconocía Levy lo llevó fuera de la empresa; y por recomendación de la misma, se quedaron frente a la entrada principal de "Empresas Metallicana"

— ¿Por qué desde aquí? — Gajeel llevó el rostro hacia el cielo y los cerró con fuerza cuando la luz solar le dio de lleno en los ojos.

— Porque siempre el recorrido empieza desde aquí — Levy como si se tratase de lo más obvio levantó el índice, como buena sabionda.

— ¿Recorrido? – Posó la mirada al frente y después al costado, donde estaba Levy – No me digas que la anciana permite recorridos en la empresa…

— A estudiantes y posibles socios – Sonrió levantando la cabeza para buscar el perfil de su jefe, pero se encontró con una sorpresa: Los ojos rojos de Gajeel, que la miraban con la suficiente atención como para hacerla gaguear — En fin, sigamos al interior para p-p-poder mostrar…te l-l-las… — Entonces se quedó callada, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Aun acostumbrada a su presencia, a sus bromas pesadas, a sus pláticas, no podía acostumbrarse a una cosa… ¡Su mirada! Eso no lo soportaba bien; no es como que se sintiera incómoda, tampoco que le molestara; el problema era que le gustaba que él la mirara como lo hacía, por lo que; cada que él hacia eso; su primer pensamiento era el cuánto quería que lo siguiera haciendo, por lo que aquello le avergonzaba, al punto de hacerla olvidar palabras que se supone, sabe de memoria.

— ¿Instalaciones? — Completó él extrañado de aquella reacción.

— S-sí, las instalaciones — Repitió robóticamente y comenzó a marchar en esa misma manera. Gajeel esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Siempre podía ver a Levy en sus facetas más raras ¿Y por qué no? Vergonzosas. Y le encantaba.

Cuando entraron le mostró desde los cajetines de asistencia hasta el departamento de información.

Ahí conoció a algunos que trabajaban hasta por medio tiempo; y Gajeel se enteró de que su madre acogía hasta estudiantes de bachillerato.

Pero lo dejó pasar ya que aquello no era su problema, todavía no.

Y a pesar de querer salir rápido de ese lugar; ya que comenzó a asfixiarse de las preguntas que le hacían, referentes a la empresa, Levy hizo que se quedara y explicara veraz y convincente. Por supuesto que le sopló muchos detalles de los que él todavía no estaba enterado, ya fuera porque no preguntaba o porque no le decían.

Además de conocer que el amigo de Levy: Jet, era el supervisor de aquel departamento y todo el primer piso, aumentando reciclaje.

Y en un momento lo dejó a su suerte y corrió a conversar con él; y a pesar de mantener la conversación en marcha con lo demás; no pudo apartar la mirada ni un momento de la enana esa, ya fuera de manera disimulada; ni aunque quisiera podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Conversaban tan amistosamente y se percató de como él lograba hacerla reír. Sintió un golpe de alerta en el pecho. Dolía, quemaba y sin razón alguna, comenzaba a sentir recelo.

Tuvo que apretar los puños para contenerse. Sabía que eso ni era de su incumbencia, él no tenía derecho a nada, ni siquiera a sentir aquello. Así que con la calma que pudo, aceptó ese hecho y mantuvo una conversación trivial con los demás.

Empero, Levy no dejaba de sonreír a aquel pelinaranja, mientras hablaban de la siguiente salida ¿Estaba bien eso? La verdad es que sí, pero, a él no le agradaba. Por lo que decidió que era momento de irse.

— Ena.. — Se contuvo de llamarla por su apodo y carraspeó para corregir su impulsivo error — Señorita McGarden, no creo que tengamos todo el día. Así que ¿Podría dejar de coquetear y mostrarme la siguiente sección?.

Levy se sonrojó furiosamente, casi tanto como Jet, quién giró el rostro a lado contrario avergonzado, esperando a la respuesta que le daría Levy, claro que esta lo decepcionó.

— N-no estamos coqueteando ni nada por el estilo — Ahora su mirada estaba clavada en su jefe, y de hecho, su tono había sido bastante más familiar al que Gajeel había utilizado. Lo que dejó complacido al pelinegro.

— Lo que digas. Vamos.

Levy lo alcanzó después de despedirse de su amigo, quien solo se quedó mirando a su espalda, y la manera en que miraba al hombre de larga cabellera mientras seguía tratando de convencerlo acerca de su anterior declaración. Por alguna razón en esos instantes brillaba más que nunca.

Sintió envidia, ni siquiera cuando estaba con él y reía a más no poder llegaba a tal resplandor ¿Por qué?

¿Qué relación tenía Levy con ese hombre?

* * *

El segundo piso fue más relajante para Gajeel, ya que era el de él. Estaban su oficina; Levy y Lucy; además conoció a Droy; el mismo peso pesado que come en las horas de trabajo. De hecho pensó seriamente en ponerlo a dieta; le faltaba un poco de ejercicio a esa grasa.

Fue de oficina en oficina presentándose.

Finanzas, gestión, administración y recursos humanos (dónde él entraba) conformaban aquella planta alta.

Y antes del final tuvo que conocer nuevamente a aquella peli azul, pero esta vez en su oficina y no en una fiesta loca organizada por su madre.

— Levy McGarden – Se señaló y sonrió orgullosa – Mi departamento es el de administración, del cual soy supervisora – Se arrimó levemente de espaldas a la orilla del escritorio — Entenderá ahora porqué le he sido tan exigente con los documentos. Espero que mi trabajo esté al alcance de sus expectativas. Jefe – Extendió la mano, siendo respondida casi de inmediato.

Gajeel se había quedado pensando en todo el trabajo que tenía encima con aquel título. Y pensar que alguien tan pequeño soportaba tanto; y de por sí se tomaba su tiempo de leer libros con temas ajenos a su profesión.

Que mujer más fascinante era aquella.

Tanto que empezaba a enamorarse.

¿Empezaba? ¿Enamorarse?

¿Gajeel Redfox?

Hasta lo imposible era posible con esa mujer de bolsillo. Pero había un error.

No estaba empezando. Aquel sentimiento ya estaba desde antes.

Sí, eso. Solo habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que se atrevió a hablarle a consecuencia del alcohol. Y ese gnomo lo tenía de cabeza desde el primer momento.

Lo había hecho desvelar, comer en un restaurante que no tenía ni puta idea de dónde había salido, querer quitarle cualquier preocupación que tuviera, querer pasar más tiempo del que ya pasaban juntos, y algo que nunca antes sintió, y que acababa de descubrir que existe; ese mismo día Jueves: Celos.

En realidad no podía decir que nunca había sentido celos, porque existen de todo tipo: de hermanos, amigos, padres, etcétera. Pero en lo que respectaba a celos por una mujer ajena a un lazo familiar… Nunca. Y era fastidioso. Su pecho todavía hormigueaba de recordar la escena en la planta baja. Y aquello no estaba bien, él tenía una prometida, y no era como que la infidelidad a aquel compromiso le hiciera sentir mal. Era lo que podría pensar y la reacción de aquella mujer de ojos chocolate lo que realmente le hacía dar pasos agigantados hacia atrás.

En algún momento debía de confesarle esa verdad; y si no mal recordaba, sería el día siguiente. Pero estaba asustado.

¿Y si se decepcionaba? O aún peor… ¿Si no le afectaba en lo más mínimo?

Ni él mismo sabía lo que quería. Lo cual le irritaba, le irritaba tanto que subiendo al tercer piso, dio un golpe a los pasamanos de la escalera, dejándolo ahuecado en su superficie.

Levy quedó impactada al escuchar el golpe y ver el causante de aquello; parecía molesto y al mismo tiempo indefenso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – Levy bajó dos escalones más; para poder quedar a su altura, ya que ella iba mucho más adelante.

Gajeel pareció despertar cuando ella clavó su mirada en la de él, y entonces se percató de lo que ocasionó su acción inconsciente y chasqueo la lengua. La anciana le haría pagar por eso.

— Lo siento, no es nada – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con la otra le restó importancia. Levy se sintió más preocupada, y lo reflejó en su rostro infantil.

Gajeel torció los labios inconforme.

— No lo parece — Suspiró con desgano ¿Acaso lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal? o ¿Él no quería aquello desde un principio?

— ¿Ahora qué te preocupa? — Preguntó con irritación, y a pesar de que aquel tono iba para él mismo, la peliazul no lo sintió así.

Levy desvió la mirada regresando en sus pasos y continuó subiendo la escalera cabizbaja, si la seguía bien y si no... ¿Realmente sería capaz de tal cosa?

Se atrevió a observar de reojo y de hecho si la seguía, pero por alguna razón miraba en una dirección completamente diferente a ella; y eso hacía que su ánimo bajara progresivamente, tanto que llegó a enfadarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Una vez en el lugar indicado Levy volvió a lo hecho anteriormente; encontrándose en la rama de estadística con Alzac.

— Claro que lo conozco — Sostenía la mano del hombre amistosamente — Siempre va a ver a Bisca y Azuka a casa.

— Oh, ya veo.

— Pero, se han tardado mucho para empezar el recorrido ¿No? — Preguntó una vez soltó la mano de su superior.

— Es que nuestro jefe es muy tímido — Levy palmó con fuerza la espalda del moreno. Quién la vio extrañado por la repentina presión que había usado para aquel golpe, pero ella no le regresó la mirada.

¿Acaso estaba molesta? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Tímido? — Un incrédulo Alzac decidió reír ante esa extraña escena, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Gajeel tan confundido — Bueno, ¿Les gustaría quedarse? Estamos a punto de hacer una reunión, y lo que se decida, será dicho a la señora Belno cuando regrese, pero ya que Gajeel está aquí, nos puede guiar.

Y el moreno quedó todavía más extrañado ¿Cómo que él los ayudara? Sabía ciertas cosas pero no era un experto, aquello sería realmente incordio, y no para él, sino para los demás.

Pero después de que Levy lo mirara con insistencia, cedió. Además estaba molesta, todavía no sabía por qué pero lo estaba.

Durante la reunión, se establecieron nuevos productos, así como analizaron los que tenían más demanda hasta de los que no se vendía nada.

En algún momento entre tantas estadísticas Gajeel se perdió, no era lo suyo leer tanto, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo se pasó solo asintiendo a lo ciego.

— Entonces, nos vemos — Alzack les despidió con una sonrisa, a pesar de que su jefe no había sido de gran ayuda, estaba satisfecho con que al menos se notara interesado en entender una parte. Sabía que aquello le quedaría de experiencia.

* * *

Después de terminar el recorrido, solo había un problema, y es que, Levy le obligó a acompañarlo hasta su oficina, después de sentarse y ver a Levy tan concentrada entre los estantes, quedó ansioso, todavía no sabía por qué ella se molestó por lo que no sabía qué hacer; y ni qué le diría aquella mujer.

Y su duda se hizo mayor cuando tuvo un montón de libros frente a él y ella lo miraba sonriente ¿Qué tramaba?

— Estudia — Dijo palmeando la tapa del primer libro. Y Gajeel solo la quedó mirando atónito. Se sentía derrotado y confuso.

— Ya estudié antes, ya no necesito volverlo a hacer, además — Tomó uno de los libros y leyó su título — Es lo mismo que me dieron en la universidad.

— ¿Los leíste ya?

Ella no le creía y después de que él apartara la mirada supo que no se equivocaba.

— A la primera línea me dormía — Declaró con vergüenza casi imperceptible. Pero Levy lo entendió perfectamente y rio bajo, hasta él podía ser adorable.

— Entonces te los presto.

Gajeel iba a rechazar aquella oferta, no es como que no los pudiera comprar, pues los que tenía antes, los quemó a tiempo que se graduó.

Pero, se trataba de algo que la enana le estaba ofreciendo, y no podía negarse, no quería negarse.

— ¿Y quién te asegura que los leeré?

— Sé que lo harás — Ella sonrió, él hizo lo mismo después de unos segundos — Ya que te voy a pedir resúmenes por capítulo, diarios.

— ¿Eh? — Siguió sonriendo, era una broma, sin duda era una broma.

— Además, de que irás a los diferentes departamentos de cada dos a tres días, con eso aprenderás más rápido — Y cuando la McGarden se dio la espalda para buscar una caja dónde guardar los libros, Gajeel supo que no estaba bromeando, pues, hasta le escribió en una nota, que pegó a la caja no muy después, el libro con el cuál comenzaría su "aprendizaje".

— ¿Qué? — Ya no sabía que pensar, ¿En serio lo trataría como niño de escuela?

Estaba tan choqueado que ni siquiera percibió cuando Levy lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta fuera de la oficina junto con la caja de los libros a un lado en el suelo, y cuando ella cerró la puerta fue cuando regresó en sí, y se enteró de que realmente ella le había hecho algo, porque, que le hagan eso, y él no diga nada más que monosílabos era de admiración, y todavía más porque tomó la caja y la llevó hasta su oficina sin regresar a reclamarle nada.

En serio ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿En serio haría todo eso? ¿Lo haría?

Sí lo haría, porque de alguna u otra manera esa pequeña tenía razón, necesitaba disciplinarse un poco, pero, aun así, todo eso, más lo demás que debía hacer, era para él, lo mismo que el camino más corto hasta el cementerio.

* * *

La llamada a la puerta le alertó, y con un 'Pase' permitió la entrada de quien fuera que estuviera detrás.

Lucy entró en su oficina sonriendo como nunca hubiera imaginado verla sonreír ¿Estaba feliz? Pero aquella sonrisa no le daba buena espina, escondía algún extraño plan tras de sí.

— ¿Qué pasa coneja?

— Es Lucy... — Por un momento su sonrisa alegre se transformó en una de molestia. Pero regresó a la primera antes de que le salieran arrugas prematuras por algo que no importaba realmente.

— Como sea.

— Joven Redfox — Le llamó alto y segura.

— Dime Gajeel — Hizo un ademán desinteresado y prestó atención a lo que ella diría.

— Bueno, Gajeel — Sin quitar la sonrisa ella se acercó hasta el escritorio y con mirada de súplica comenzó a hablar — Verá, había hecho planes con Levy para el almuerzo, pero me temo que no podré ir, ya que me han llamado de casa, y me pidieron que hoy fuera de visita a esa hora, disculpará el atrevimiento pero ¿Cree que usted podría ir con ella?

Claro que desde el principio tenía una idea de en qué terminaría eso, claro, tenía que ser eso. Tras de que Levy estaba molesta con él, lo mandaban a molestarla más.

— No estoy seguro de que le agrade mi presencia en estos momentos...

— Usted no se preocupe, ya hablé con ella y está de acuerdo — Redfox tragó saliva, de alguna manera sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero, por alguna razón tampoco podía rechazar aquello.

— Bien... Iré con ella — Suspiró resignado y Lucy palmeó las manos feliz.

— Genial, ya verá que no se arrepentirá. Levy es muy buena cocinera aunque no lo parezca — Y después de esto la rubia salió lo más rápido posible de aquella oficina.

— Buena ¿Qué? — Y cuando Gajeel reaccionó ya estaba comprometido con aquello y ya no podía dar vuelta atrás. Y por si fuera poco, recordó lo más importante: Tenía que ir a ver a Lily — Mierda... — Masculló dejando caer el rostro al firme y liso escritorio, las mujeres de esa empresa eran el mismo demonio disfrazado.

* * *

Levy salió de su oficina una vez dieron la una, y fue hasta el escritorio de Lucy, no encontró a su amiga y decidió llamarla, pero, al desbloquear su celular recibió un mensaje de la misma:

"Levy, se me presentó algo de último minuto y tuve que salir corriendo. Le pedí al jefe que fuera contigo y aceptó, por favor, no lo dejes solo tampoco. _\- Inserte corazón aquí -_

Además es un obsequio de mi parte.

Diviértete. Att.: Lucy H."

— Luuu... – Apretó su celular colérica ¿Qué le pasaba a Lucy? ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? Y se estaba arrepintiendo de hacerle contado sus sentimientos por aquel morocho.

Aunque apreciaba la ayuda de su amiga, esos métodos que usaba eran demasiado vergonzosos para ella ¿Sería acaso una venganza por lo de la cena del sábado? De hecho era lo más probable, eso o su mejor amiga era una idiota que mandaba a caperucita azul a la boca de un zorro rojo.

Pero ya no le quedaba de otra, la rubia había comprometido a Gajeel y ella no podía ser tan maleducada como para dejarlo a su suerte. Entró en la oficina pero no había nadie, preguntó a los que todavía andaban por ahí, y no le daban razón alguna del actual líder de Metallicana. Por lo que decidió que no lo podía buscar por siempre y simplemente retomó su camino.

La verdad, le desilusionó bastante, pues aunque le costara admitirlo, había comenzado a imaginarse las reacciones de él, cuando probara el exquisito estofado de res que ella hacía, y que hasta el momento, todo el que lo probaba terminaba encantado, pues era lo único que sabía hacer sin que un desastre ocurriera.

Tenía bastantes libros de cocina, y los había leído todos, pero, eso no ayudaba a que su sazón, ni su seguro de vida mejoraran, pues cada que intentaba hacer un pastel este terminaba hecho carbón. Y las sopas, siempre terminaban o demasiado ralas o demasiado densas.

No, no era la mejor cocinando, pero el estofado de carne siempre lo ha podido considerar como su obra maestra, o mejor dicho: un milagro divino.

Por eso, quizá quisiera engañar un poquito a su jefe y decirle que cocinaba con la misma sazón que las abuelas rurales. Pero claro que nunca pasaría.

Su cara decía: "Quiero desesperadamente que me pase algo bueno" mientras suspiraba cada dos pasos.

Ya no le tocaba más remedio que ir sola a casa, y almorzar sola, nada fuera de lo común.

Estaba acostumbrada a eso, y además estaba molesta con Gajeel por ser un maldito idiota.

Era mejor así. Sin molestias.

Y aunque ese pensamiento le pinchó el corazón, la sorpresa que se llevó después, no tuvo comparación. Marcó y salió, pero nunca se esperó toparse con una larga cabellera negra, recostada a una columna.

Esperándola, con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba Gajeel, acompañado de un ¿MiniGajeel? o era eso todo lo que su cerebro podía descifrar en ese momento de shock.

— ¿Gajeel? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó una vez a lado de él.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es obvio – Estaba irritado y ella sabía el por qué. Era demasiada molestia seguramente.

— No es necesario – Bajó la mirada con tristeza y Gajeel por fin volteó a verla – Ya me dijo Lu, no es necesario que la reemplaces, puedes ir a tu casa sin problemas, no quiero molestar.

— No es ninguna molestia, vamos – Le señaló el auto y caminó hasta este junto a su sobrino el cual no dejaba de ver a Levy con curiosidad, mas se abstenía de preguntar cualquier cosa y solo seguía la corriente a su mayor.

— Te digo que no es necesario – Volvió a repetir sin avanzar un paso; Gajeel suspiró y después de dejar a Lily en el auto regresó dónde Levy y la encaró.

— Sé que estás molesta conmigo, y creo que tengo una idea del porqué, pero, no creo que eso sea suficiente para no compartir un almuerzo ¿O sí? — Estaba nervioso, y sabía que Levy se percató de aquello, pues aguantó la risa.

— Sí, estoy molesta, empero, cualquier cosa bonita que digas no te salvará de hacer los resúmenes — Dijo y se acercó al auto. Gajeel simplemente se quedó paralizado. Es verdad, existían esos resúmenes... ¡Maldita enana!

Para poder entrar, Levy llevó a Lily en las piernas quien por estar nervioso; ya que trataba con una desconocida, evitaba el abrir la boca, y de hecho Levy también evitaba hacer cualquier pregunta sobre el pequeño. Era tierno, sí, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta. Por lo que decidió que ya había pasado muchos corajes en una mañana. Si seguía así le saldrían arrugas prematuras.

— ¿A dónde vamos a comer? Yo invito — Dijo Gajeel, Levy infló los mofletes enseguida — ¿Qué?

— Lucy ¿No te dijo a dónde planeábamos comer nosotras? — Gajeel tragó saliva; de hecho lo hizo, pero, no creía que fuera buena idea ir al departamento de la Enana, Pues, llevaba a Lily sin previo aviso y no era nada justo que ella tuviera que gastar sus cosas.

— Sí, pero...

— ¿Crees que soy mala cocinera?

— Eso no lo sé... pero...

— ¿Tampoco quieres averiguarlo?

— Sí, creo… pero...

— Deja de decir peros.

— Pero...

— Gajeel es buen cocinero — Lily se dignó a hablar, porque la discusión no iba a ningún lado, y los adultos eran molestos.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Levy sorprendida, el pequeño asintió.

— Últimamente no ha cocinado, pero cuando lo hace todos quieren probar un poco.

— Parece que tienes una profesión oculta Gajeel — Levy lo miró con una sonrisa que casi se transforma en carcajadas, Gajeel estaba rojo hasta las orejas. No estaba segura si era de vergüenza o de la emoción que lo elogiaran. Pero definitivamente así se veía mejor que cuando estaba molesto o se imponía porque sí — Vamos a mi casa, y te dejo preparar cualquier cosa.

— ¿Qué me das a cambio?

— Dos resúmenes del mismo libro – Posó su mirada al frente, pues en ese momento el paisaje de la carretera era más bonito.

— ¿Qué clase de intercambio es ese?

— Es que, ya que tengo tan buen chef a mi lado, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad.

— Ahora cocinas todo sola — Gajeel detectó el sarcasmo por lo que decidió regresar al rumbo del departamento de la enana. Ella rio bajo. A veces era demasiado fácil controlar a ese obsesionado de los piercings.

Sin mucho más dicho más que trivialidades, entre esas la presentación de Levy y Lily.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento de la McGarden, quien los invitó a sentarse y a esperarla un poco mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

Gajeel por su parte de nuevo se puso a registrar el lugar con la mirada y de vez en cuando movía las cosas de su lugar.

Lily como buen niño educado por la abuela, se quedó sentadito escrutando de vez en cuando el librero y el techo.

Cuando por fin se sentaron a comer, Gajeel agradeció que Levy no se tomara tiempo extra para la preparación, y cuando probó el estofado no pudo hacer más que halagarla, algo que también hizo el pequeño pero de manera adecuada.

— No pensé que cocinaras tan bien – El mayor de los Redfox observaba admirado la cuchara

— Bueno, digamos que es mi especialidad — Miró a un costado tratando de ocultar el verdadero desastre que era.

— Es mejor que el de Gajeel...

— ¡Cállate mocoso! – Le señaló brusco con la cuchara en mano. Parecía un niño que no podía aceptar la verdad.

— Pero, en verdad déjeme felicitarla señorita McGarden — El pequeño le sonrió y Levy sintió sus mejillas encender por tan sinceridad y galantería.

— Muchas gracias. — Contestó satisfecha. Gajeel sentía los celos prender de nuevo, lo cual el mismo lo clasificó como ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que era de un renacuajo, el mismo que era su sobrino de quién estaba hablando. Claro que era una ridiculez — No te crió Gajeel ¿Verdad?

Mientras el nominado sentía que su poco optimismo se rompía, el pequeño negó. Prendiendo leña al fuego de la furia del mayor.

— Durante mis primeros cinco años fue papá, después la abuela y Gajeel, pero más la abuela.

— Ya veo... — Sonrió no muy bien servida, pues quedó con dudas.

¿Papá? Entonces no era Gajeel, y de alguna manera le aliviaba, pero, también le entristecía ¿Por qué solo lo educó durante los primeros cinco años? Aunque quizá era mejor no preguntar.

— Yo te enseñé a rechazar pendejadas — Le reclamó Gajeel por menospreciarlo tanto.

— Mentira, fue la abuela.

— Fui yo.

— La abuela.

— ¿Quién quiere repetir? — La mujer interrumpió la discusión tan infantil que llevaban; su sorpresa fue que ambos levantaron el plato por más.

Terminaron de comer y Gajeel se ofreció a lavar los platos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por molestarla tanto ese día. Además la echó de su propia cocina.

Por lo que a ella no le quedó de otra que conversar con Lily sobre cuentos infantiles.

* * *

Regresaron a la empresa no sin antes pasar dejando al pequeño.

— Hasta la próxima – Levy le hizo con la mano cuando el pequeño ya había ingresado a la casa y dedicado una amplia sonrisa – Es un buen niño.

— ¿A qué te gustaría ser su mamá? – Bromeó cuando volvió a arrancar el auto. Levy se sonrojó, pero asintió levemente – Es algo bastante normal, muchas mujeres lo adoran por lo educado que es. Luego me ven a mí, piensan que soy el padre y se desencantan.

Ella rio bajo, que persona tan realista aunque quizá ella no podría decir lo mismo.

— No creo que me molestara si así lo fuera.

— ¿En serio?

— Bueno, con lo educado que es cualquiera se hace una idea de cómo serías realmente. El problema viene cuando se te conoce en verdad. Eso sí es un desencanto – Esta vez, no evitó burlarse del hombre que estaba manejando. Creía que se lo merecía, especialmente para bajarle los humos un poco.

Gajeel chasqueó la lengua con falsa ofensa.

— Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba.

Levy quedó muda, no podía contestar a eso por lo que bajó la cabeza y solo observó sus manos manteniendo la calma todo lo que podía. Detestaba admitirlo pero aquello era verdad, una verdad que no estaba lista para decir en alto, no todavía.

Gajeel notó la incomodidad de la peli azul, y de la misma no pudo leer mucho en ese momento; así que cambió de tema, y continuaron conversando hasta llegar a su destino.

Después de marcar su llegada, salieron nuevamente hacia los edificios de producción de Metallicana.

— Queda demasiado lejos este lugar – Levy suspiró al bajar del auto.

— Mira el lado bueno, tú no sufres de mareos – Gajeel agradecía cargar su medicina, y maldijo el tener que pasar por la misma enfermedad que el Dragneel.

— ¿En serio venías hasta acá todos los días?

— Lunes a Viernes pero básicamente me pasaba todos los días trabajando – Gajeel ingresó con una enorme sonrisa, seguido de Levy; y la última obtuvo una gran sorpresa al poder observar la forma en que lo recibieron. Pues era muy familiar y animada, se notaba que había estado ahí antes y que lo conocían muy bien.

En ese lugar, en vez de Gajeel ser el aprendiz, le tocó a Levy aprender de cómo iban las cosas en ese lugar. Y a pesar de que Gajeel no era el mejor explicando, sí lo era en lo que hacía, hasta llegó a levantarse las mangas de la camisa para mostrarle uno de sus trabajos más rápidos y bonitos: Creación de dijes.

Aprovechó para grabar uno con el nombre de Lily para dárselo más tarde. Y después solo centró su atención en Levy, seguramente si le hacía algo a ella lo rechazaría porque saldría con la excusa de que primero tenía que comprarlo y muy seguramente, también, le daría un discurso de legalidad, copyright, plagio, y hasta leyes extraterrestres. Así que lo dejó ahí, un simple pensamiento.

* * *

Aquella visita fue rápida y divertida para ambos, por lo que antes de las seis ya estaban de regreso en las oficinas. Pero en el camino Levy por fin dio a saber su propósito.

— Gajeel... No... — Negó grácilmente con la cabeza y lo miró. Se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la empresa — Jefe.

Él solo la observó curioso ¿Ahora qué? ¿Faltaba algo por revisar? o ¿Asuntos que atender? o ¿Habían más lugares y él no lo sabía? Pero la pregunta que se quedó insistente y clavada en su cabeza fue:

¿Por qué le seguía diciendo jefe?

— Necesito permiso — Soltó con ímpetu. Esa era su única oportunidad.

— ¿Permiso? – Preguntó un poco aturdido por la pasión que cargaba encima al pedirle aquello.

— Para faltar.

— ¿Otra vez?

— Pero esta vez es diferente — Se miró los pies apenada, quizá era mucho.

— Ya ¿De qué tarta? ¿Predijiste que te vas a enfermar de un resfriado o algo así?

— Si puede hacer que falte por eso, no tengo problema — Por alguna razón su voz estaba apagada, Gajeel suspiró pesadamente.

— Puedo poner cualquier excusa, pero me dejas curioso — Torció los labios inconforme — Como sea, el permiso solo es por la mañana, en la tarde acuérdate que tenemos una reunión.

Levy le observó sorprendida y sonrió ampliamente.

— Gracias.

* * *

 **Omake:**

En casa de los Strauss:

— ¡Hey! Lisanna – Mirajane tipeaba en su laptop con agilidad — ¿Con quien dijo Natsu que iba a tener la reunión?

— Umm… — La peliblanca que pasaba cerca con una caja en brazos se quedó pensativa – Me mencionó un apellido… Redfox, sí eso – Sonrió.

— Ohh… ¿No te da curiosidad saber con quién está haciendo tratos tu prometido? – Preguntó de manera pícara, la menor rio levemente sonrosada.

— Solo un poco.

Después de que su hermana le hiciera un ademán para que se acercara, ella dejó la caja en el suelo y obedeció.

Escribió en el buscador 'Redfox' y después solo pudieron abrir los ojos, incrédulas y perplejas.

— Así que… ¿Zorro rojo?

— Zorro rojo* – Asintió la menor.

* Redfox = zorro rojo.

Zorro Rojo = Red Fox ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más? ¿Nadie? Oww…

* * *

 _Hola~_

…

¿Hay alguien?

— _Cri cri…—_

Oww…

Ya decía yo que no podía estar bien.

Me disculpo terriblemente con todo el tiempo que se ha quedado este fic sin actualizar… Pero simplemente el tiempo no me daba, para nada. En serio que para nada :'(

Ahora pude porque al fin me han dado vacaciones por navidad y esas cosas.

En serio que lo siento mucho a los que han esperado mucho por esta actualización, y a los que no… También.

Después de todo, desde que no he publicado, como que las cosas han crecido más de lo que esperaba, e igual seguía sin poder subir nada… En serio que lo siento – Me he disculpado demasiado, seguro que ya se hartaron, lo siento –

Pero, no se preocupen, el siguiente cap ya está adelantado y trataré de que esté listo lo más pronto posible, pues, es la aparición de otros personajes y revelaciones que abrirá la curiosidad del pasado de nuestros queridos personajes :'D

¿Emocionados? ¿No? No…

Bueno…

En fin, que espero que en realidad esto no se haya muerto y que le sigan dando la oportunidad.

Y supongo que… Feliz Navidad (Hay que ver si no actualizo el ese día o antes xDD)

 _Bye ~_

 _PD: Antes que nada, no soy mucho de hacer antagonistas así que... Ya hay una respuesta (? a Lisanna, nunca he sabido con quien emparejarla.. si me ayudan un poco en ese tema se los agradecería, pues, tengo también su historia, pero no su compañero... Ay que dolor :'(_

 _PD2: En lo personal, a mí ningún personaje de FT se me hace odiable, por lo que si hay problema con alguno; He de recordar que he advertido en el primer capítulo las parejas que iba a contener este fic; así que... quejarse de uno de los personajes es un poco... He de decirlo: molesto._

 _Pero Gracias, aún así por seguirle dando la oportunidad. Y por supuesto también por las correcciones, que me ayuda mucho a mejorar.  
_

 _PD3: En el próximo cap tendremos la aparición de hielito alias "Gray"_

 _PD4: A los que han leído "A casa con un sospechoso" y leen también esto. Puesto que me lo han pedido en básicamente todos los reviews xD (Lo cual me pone feliz como una lombriz~) Tendrá otra parte, de hecho estoy pensando en hacer tres partes en total, y si alcanzan las ideas quizá me explaye un poquito más xDU. Pero claro esto no será pronto, pero si trataré de que no sea tan "tarde" tampoco :3._

 _Una vez más... Gracias por leer :D_


	8. Octava Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. (¡Ya denme el siguiente cap del manga, malditos! (?.)

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo ha sido realizado con la llegada de Andrés Niagara, por favor, no matar a la autora por su contenido extraño y cambiante (Y especialmente el Ooc) – Se va corriendo —

 **Octava Regla.**

 **Resbalón en una visita.**

 _—_ _Entonces... ¿De qué trata?_

 _—_ _Es una visita..._

 _—_ _¿Visita?_

 _Ella asintió._

 _—_ _Es importante, ya que no se me permite verle cualquier día._

Y allí estaba él, arrancándose los pelos de la curiosidad.

¿A quién tenía que visitar la enana?

¿Por qué se veía tan decaída cuando mencionó esa visita?

Definitivamente la curiosidad que le daba el saber más de esa mujer lo iba a matar.

— Gajeel — Lucy entró en la oficina y dejó unas hojas sobre su escritorio — La señora Belno…

— Si, ya me dijo — Observó el papel superior y lo tomó para leerlo detenidamente. No podía dejar que justamente la coneja se enterara de su estado actual, por lo que simplemente relajó el rostro y como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, dijo: — ¿Tú lo sabes verdad? – La mujer frente a él solo asintió, él suspiró pesadamente.

— Vamos, no es tan malo… — Le restó importancia.

— Lo es — Se atrevió a contradecir — Lo es para… — Entonces calló. No lo podía decir, era algo que su amiga le dijo como secreto; no podía simplemente lanzarse a decirlo.

— Para nadie — Se recostó al asiento no sin que antes pasaran dos personas por su cabeza. Y después cayó en cuenta de que era normal que se preocupara por una pero respecto a la otra… Eso era simplemente un sueño imposible ya.

— Entonces me retiro — Lucy salió cabizbaja. Dejando a un Gajeel al que parecía no importarle nada, ni siquiera la persona quien le había ayudado tanto en esos días.

¿Ahora qué le decía a Levy?

Quedó muy aturdida cuando la señora Belno la llamó la noche anterior para avisarle de la llegada de unos documentos relacionados con la unión de dos empresas.

"Empresa Metallicana y Construcciones Loxar"

Y esto por medio de un matrimonio; y obviamente el novio no era nadie más que Gajeel; el mismo hombre del cual su mejor amiga estaba enamorada. Y ella mandada por esto, la enterró más en la boca del lobo. Todavía recordaba lo feliz que la vio el día anterior cuando salieron de trabajar. Había hecho que su amiga terminara completamente pérdida por él.

Era una idiota, ¿Una? ¡La más grande idiota que puede existir en el mundo!

Se había comenzado a dar de cabeza contra el escritorio mientras se decía en voz baja simultáneamente "Idiota, tonta, imbécil, maldita rubia".

Pero levantó la cabeza y miró al techo hablando con voz clara y fuerte.

— Dios, yo pensaba que eso de que las rubias somos tontas era mentira… — Se quejó con el ceño fruncido — Debiste de mandarme alguna señal y decirme que de hecho soy la más tonta — Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó girar en la silla, estresada.

Por su parte Redfox; tuvo intención de salir, pero solo se quedó con la puerta medio abierta ya que pudo observar todo el teatro que había hecho su secretaría. Por lo que prefirió retroceder y regresar a su asiento.

No la quería molestar ¿Y si de nuevo estaba en sus días? De hecho… ¿Cuántas veces les repite eso a las mujeres por mes? ¿No era solo una? Pues la secretaría principal parecía que estuviera en esos días todos los putos días del mes.

* * *

En el asiento del transporte público fue observando las calles y sonriendo al aire. Soñar despierta no tenía nada de malo, y ese día por alguna razón se sentía ligera y optimista. Si tenía un poco de suerte el horóscopo que había leído en el periódico antes de salir, podría ser realidad: "Hoy será el mejor día. Pero ten cuidado con resbalar"

Aunque aún no entendía lo último se aseguró de ponerse zapatos deportivos, así era más difícil el que pudiera caer. No podía ser un mal día.

— Hola — Levy tomó asiento frente la ventanilla que los separaba. Al otro lado estaba un hombre de cabellos azules, ojos cafés, y un tatuaje rojo bajo el ojo derecho. Que después de sonreírle también la saludó amablemente.

— Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

— Ya sabes… Trabajando — Lo educado era realizar la misma pregunta a esa persona, pero Levy sabía que si lo hacía, iba a ser insoportable durar un poco más ahí.

—Y supongo que leyendo también.

— Algo así… Pero no siempre…

— Sí, comprendo, comprendo. Solo cuando estás comiendo o cuando se supone que debes de dormir, o en tus ratos libres, y mientras trabajas; en la ducha no porque se mojan los libros — Se burló con una gran sonrisa y aguantando las ganas de carcajearse.

— ¡Jellal! — Le recriminó ella, inflando las mejillas, ofendida — Ya dejé de leer cuando almuerzo, ya no es siempre — Sonrió orgullosa siguiendo la jugarreta y luego comenzó a reír junto a ese hombre.

— Gran logro, nunca creí que tal avance fuera posible — Asintió. Levy dejó de reír y lo contempló con una gran sonrisa.

— Antes era solitario, ahora realmente he conseguido a buenas personas a mi alrededor… — Observó al pequeño hueco que había bajo el vidrio, solo podía pasarle algo pequeño y tampoco estaba segura de si al final él se lo quedaría.

— Me alegro por eso — Sonrió ampliamente — ¿Cómo están nuestros padres? — Preguntó sin dejar su tono de voz, no quería que su pequeña hermana comenzara a llorar.

— No los he visto — Negó con la cabeza — Pero estoy segura que todavía esperan tu regreso.

—Ya veo… — Esperó unos segundos para meditar aquello y después continuó — ¿Y Wendy? ¿Cómo está?

— He ido a su colegio unas cuantas veces; parece que está perfectamente; pero ¿Sabes? — Se acercó un poco para susurrar cuando el mayor la imitó — Me he enterado que hay un chico tras ella y que a ella le gusta alguien — Sonrió pícaramente. Su hermano quedó mudo y cuando regresó a erguir la espalda su rostro reflejaba seriedad absoluta.

¿Su pequeña y linda Wendy con novio? ¡Nunca!

— Voy a pedir un hacha — Sonrió finalmente. Levy comenzó a reír nuevamente. Jellal no dejaba de ser sobreprotector; por lo que, aún si se le ocurriese mencionarle que estaba enamorada de su superior. Nunca lo haría. O era capaz de llegar con una escopeta a la empresa y amenazarlo de muerte, tortura permanente y hasta de castración.

Jellal sólo la observó, estaba feliz de que siguiera siendo la de siempre. Y permaneció así un rato, hasta que Levy lo sacó de su trance; pues en un momento se había hasta olvidado de que tenía que decirle algo importante.

— Jellal ¿Qué ocurre?

Él espabiló y negó con tranquilidad.

— Nada, en absoluto. Por cierto, te tengo una… Supongo que buena noticia.

— ¿En serio? ¿De qué trata? ¿Al fin me comprarás ese libro que te pedí a los quince?

— No, aquí soy más pobre que tú en una librería — Jellal rio.

Levy calló, de hecho puede que tuviera razón y no tenía con qué atacarlo de vuelta.

—Se trata del tiempo de penalidad.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con eso? — La joven tragó saliva ¿Y si había empeorado? ¿Y si nunca antes volvía a ver a su hermano libre?

— Si todo sale bien, en un año terminará esto.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Porque la suave voz de su hermano resonó como una campana en año nuevo. Fuerte, clara, agradable y llena de esperanza.

Tanto que las lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a caer de sus ojos avellana. Y de pronto el día era más claro y el sol no quemaba. A pesar de estar bajo un techo y rodeada de paredes, que cubría cualquier vista al exterior; ella podía sentir una brisa agradable rozar su rostro; solo con aquellas palabras.

— ¿En serio? — Se tapó el rostro controlándose, no podía ser una chillona, especialmente porque además de su hermano habían unos cuantos guardias.

— Sí — Asintió, deseaba poder consolarla pero, no la alcanzaba — Guarda las lágrimas para el día que esté fuera — Y de nuevo con esa delicada manera de hablar le acariciaba los oídos, ella no podía hacer más que obedecer. Así que se deshizo del agua que salía de sus ojos y puso una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes. Estaba realmente feliz, su hermano lo sabía, y siguió añadiendo:

— Todo es gracias a la abogada Scarlet — Bajó el rostro — Me ha ayudado mucho, realmente le estoy muy agradecido, no sé cómo voy a… — Regresó la vista al frente y su cara se alarmó enseguida que se percató de la mirada pícara de su hermana.

—Aja… ¿Y cómo ha sido esa ayuda, eh?

—No imagines de más — Negó rápidamente rojo de vergüenza.

— Bien, haré que te creo que no hay más — Dejó a su hermano con dudas y comenzó a buscar en su cartera. Sacó una caja de galletas — Toma — Las pasó por el pequeño hueco —No dejes que te las quiten, las compré con lo poco que me quedaba después de comprar tantos libros — Dijo con sarcasmo. Su hermano negó divertido y las tomó como pudo teniendo en cuenda que tenía las esposas puestas — Y… Estoy feliz — Lo miró con nostalgia. No podía esperar a que aquello que decía se hiciera realidad, pero, aún debía de esperar — A ver si te casas de una vez también; ya estás viejo.

Nuevamente rieron.

— Ya veremos esa posibilidad.

— Ojalá sea con la abo… — Fue interrumpida por un fuerte siseo de parte de su hermano y rio nuevamente — Bien, bien... Yo no soy quien para decidir a tu esposa.

Continuaron conversando hasta que la hora establecida culminó. Levy salió de la cárcel central con una gran sonrisa, casi creía que realmente cualquier cosa era posible y que pronto todo regresaría a la normalidad. Solo había un inconveniente en todo eso... Sus padres.

Pero, ese día ya no le importaba, todo era brillante, y su sonrisa resplandecía más que el mismo sol.

Caminó un poco y se quedó un rato descansando en el parque "Magnolia". Curiosamente, era el mismo nombre de la ciudad.

Hace tiempo que no tenía una mañana tan relajada como esa. Así que la disfrutaría todo lo posible. Fue por un postre y hasta se dio el pequeño lujo de mirar de vez en cuando la ropa nueva que veía en los almacenes por los que pasaba. Recordó que cuando paseó con Gajeel por ahí, no fue tan tranquilo, pues el hombre a veces tenía un ánimo de los demonios. Pero a fin de cuentas se divertía estando con él.

Se rio de sí misma por recordarlo justamente a él, y no a Lucy; con quien normalmente salía a fisgonear lo próximo que les gustaría estuviese en sus armarios. Que traición que le estaba haciendo a su amiga, pero, solo por ese día, solo ese día sería un poquito egoísta y se daría el gusto de pensar en ese morocho que era mal genio y que aun así, la cargaba de cabeza.

Miró su reloj, eran las doce, Gajeel tenía que estar saliendo para ir a ver al pequeño Lily. Y si no mal recordaba le había dicho que estudiaba en la escuela Fairy. La misma a la que asistía Charle; la amiga de Wendy.

¿Sería malo pasar por ahí? Después de todo, solo estaba a tres calles.

Lo pensó diez segundos y se decidió que pasaría solo a saludar.

Llegó a la puerta y al ver que no había nadie fuera, además de unos pocos padres de familia, sintió curiosidad y revisó nuevamente su reloj.

Todavía eran las doce y cuarto, faltaban quince para la hora de salida. Era verdad que con solo tres calles no se iba a llevar media hora, ni porque caminara lento.

Pero, la verdad es que se suponía Gajeel ya debía de haber llegado ¿O era de los que esperaban la hora justa para salir? Imposible, Lucy le había dicho que siempre salía a las doce.

Entonces... ¿Llegaba justo acaso?

No importaba, igual, si llegaba tarde se llevaría a Lily a comer un helado y después le recriminaría lo irresponsable.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la esquina de la calle ocultándose tras la pared, estaba Gajeel; con tantas dudas en su cabeza que no podía responder.

Y la principal: ¿Qué hacía Levy en la entrada de la escuela Fairy? ¿Esperando a Lily? ¿O esperándolo a él? Agradecía, que siempre parqueaba a un lado de la escuela. Así no lo vería, pues estaba más concentrada en mirar al interior de la escuela.

Si estaba esperando a Lily no había ningún problema, al contrario le agradaba que su sobrino le haya caído en gracia. Pero si era a él... ¿Y si Lucy le había contado ya lo de su compromiso? No sabía por qué, pero no quería que se enterara, y menos por boca de terceros.

Pero no creía a Levy capaz de ir a reclamarle tal cosa frente a la escuela.

Pero, tenía los brazos cruzados y fruncido el ceño, realmente se veía molesta. Aunque también adorable con ese pantalón rosa pastel y la blusa blanca combinada con el cintillo y zapatos.

Aunque no le agradaba que fueran tan ajustados; remarcaban sus piernas, caderas y bien formado trasero. Muchos pervertidos ya habían volteado a verla más de una vez, y claro ella no se daba cuenta. Lo que le molestó en gran medida, pues, no quería que nadie más la viera. Es más ni siquiera él debía de hacerlo. Pero ahí iba de nuevo, recorriendo con la mirada la figura de Levy.

Y creía que ese hábito lo había dejado desde que se veían tanto.

Cuando eso ocurría estar borracho no era tan mala idea, al menos así le decía lo que pensaba sin miedos.

No, mejor dejaría de beber alcohol.

Pronto sería la hora de que Lily saliera, y si se quedaba ahí su sobrino nunca lo encontraría y después lo insultaría sutilmente.

Pero ¿Qué hacía?

Giró el rostro y encontró a muchos hombres, padres de familia y otros que pasaban y se la quedaron viendo.

Ya no lo soportó y salió de su escondite.

Se paró a su lado lanzando una mirada de muerte a los demás interesados, quienes no se lo pensaron ni cuarto de segundo para inmediatamente girar el rostro a cualquier otra cosa por ahí.

— ¡Gajeel! — La inocente y linda voz de la mujer lo hizo voltear para encontrarse con una bonita sonrisa. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y tuvo que girarlo no sin antes tapar parte de este con la mano — ¿Qué ocurre?

— N-Nada... — Negó y respiró profundo hasta normalizarse. Llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos y miró a la peli azul — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno... — Al principio vaciló pero mejor era decir la verdad — Terminé mi visita y pasee un rato, luego me di cuenta que estaba cerca, así que pensé que no sería mala idea pasar a saludar a Lily.

— Ah... Vienes a ver a Lily — Se sintió aliviado, no tenía nada que ver con él. Lo que también lo hizo sentirse más solo que Nyan Cat tratando de encontrar la línea de llegada.

El mocoso le estaba ganando con solo una hora de conversación. Eso era una pesadilla.

— También quería saber si hiciste los resúmenes — Rio bajo. El azabache quedó mudo. Al menos ya no se sentía tan solo... Pero... ¡Olvidó esos resúmenes de mierda!

¿Ahora que hacía? Debía de pensar en una buena excusa.

— Tú sabes... Al final se me complicó un poco porque una cosa y la otra...

— Se te olvidó ¿Verdad? — Ella levantó una ceja con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Lo que casi la hacía parecer la mala de la película y eso era igual a un Gajeel aguantando las ganas de llevársela al auto y hacer muchas cosas.

— Sí — Confesó sin más remedio, ella negó y palmeó su brazo — Esta noche te haré acuerdo ¿Bien? — Sonrió.

Él ya no sabía de dónde sacaba tanto autocontrol.

La campana sonó y después de que la estampida de niños pasara encontraron a Lily saliendo tranquilo con sus amigos.

Se acercaron.

— ¿Señorita McGarden? — El pequeño se sorprendió de verla ahí, ella solo le sonrió y le hizo con la mano — ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Venía a saludar — Se agachó a su altura y observó a los tres niños — Hola — Rio levemente y luego dirigió su mirada en la pequeña — Charle, tiempo sin verte.

— Igual — La pequeña la miró confusa — Wendy no me dijo que vendrías.

— Bueno, ella no lo sabe — Negó levemente — Saldrá pronto así que seguro pronto ha de venir por ti — Le acarició la coronilla, la pequeña simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Por qué yo soy el único que no la conoce? — El pequeño de cabellos azules infló las mejillas en desagrado. No era justo.

— Porque ella, a tu hermano ni lo voltearía a ver — Dijo Charle con soberbia. El pequeño de los Dragneel continuó molesto. Levy esta vez lo miró y estiró la mano.

— Levy McGarden, un gusto — Entonces el pequeño sonrió y correspondió el gesto.

— Happy Dragneel.

— ¿Dragneel?

— Es el hermano del flamita que conociste en la cena — Le mencionó Gajeel desde atrás. Estaba ahí desde que se los encontraron pero decidió no entrometerse desde que la escuchó saludar a la niña — Ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Enana, deja de hacer amiguitos y vámonos, tú también Lily, no estés tan sorprendido.

— Gajeel es un aburrido — Dijo el pequeño de cabellos azules.

Levy se reincorporó y miró a Gajeel.

— Vamos, no seas así, tengo tiempo sin ver a Charle. Además no todos los días se conoce a un Dragneel — Sonrió y Gajeel suspiró con las mejillas rosadas.

— Aunque me digas eso...

— Gajeel — Llamó Happy, los dos mayores los miraron — Te guuuuusta — Los miró pícaramente.

— ¡C-Cállate! — Los rostros de ambos se habían vuelto rojo fosforescente, y ni se miraron — ¡Lily, vámonos! — Comenzó a caminar echando humo seguido del pequeño que solo se quedó confundido. Aquello que dijo Happy era algo obvio. Pero... ¿Y Juvia?

Estaba preocupado.

— Tú también enana, ven.

— ¿Eh? — Después de mirar una y otra vez a los dos lados, decidió dar una rápida despedida a los otros dos pequeños y después aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar al Redfox. Internamente estaba alegre de que no haya negado lo que dijo el pequeño.

* * *

De alguna manera terminó acompañando a los Redfox hasta la casa de ellos; y por exigencia del mayor tuvo que quedarse a almorzar.

La comida de Bisca sin duda era de lo mejor que había probado en su vida, pero, de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada al de ojos rojos. Todavía tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería su comida.

Después de comer se quedaron conversando un rato más y el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo esperado.

— Espérame aquí, después de todo todavía tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Cambiarte?

— Claro. No pienso regresar a la empresa a esta hora — Levy observó su reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde ¿Cuánto conversaron de trivialidades? Aunque el hecho de que Bisca buscara cualquier momento para molestarlos no dejaba que dejaran de inventar excusas y así pasar a otro tema.

Gajeel subió a su cuarto dejando a Levy en la sala. Lily había subido desde que terminó de comer, pues según le habían dejado mucha tarea.

En su cuarto se cambió ese traje del demonio para ponerse algo más fresco. Y cuando buscó entre sus cosas se encontró con cierta sorpresa.

¿Quién había puesto eso ahí? Sabía que no eran suyos porque él normalmente los dejaba en el baño.

Pero definitivamente tenía que ser alguien de esa casa. Ya haría un interrogatorio acerca de eso, más tarde.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Bisca que al parecer iba a entrar a la habitación de su madre.

— Gajeel… — Le llamó la mujer de cabellos verdes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — La observó confundido, no era normal que lo llamara.

— Espero me disculpes, pero tu madre me pidió que los guardara por alguna emergencia – Guiñó un ojo pidiendo perdón y al hombre se le deformó el rostro.

— ¿Tú dejaste estos en mi cuarto? — Preguntó mostrando la caja de condones con rabia.

— Es que la señora me pidió que te consiguiera los de mejor calidad y los que tienes no son completamente seguros… — Se percató de que el hombre frente a ella estaba a punto de convertirse en súper sayayin, por lo que hizo una rápida reverencia e ingresó a la habitación de Belno lo más rápido que pudo — Ah — Asomó la cabeza antes de perderlo de vista — Azuka está en el jardín así que no hay de qué preocuparse – Y cerró la puerta seguido del golpe de una cajita estrellándose con madera. Bisca sabía que más que molesto, en realidad estaba avergonzado. Por lo que solo se rio de la actitud del hijo de su jefa.

Gajeel decidió relajarse y no mostrarle la cara de perros que cargaba a Levy, sino preguntaría y no sabría qué contestar.

Pero… La verdad ¿Realmente debía de pasar por todo eso, solo por un maldito capricho de su madre? Que molestia. Y lo que más le parecía incordio es que no se equivocaba respecto a que quería estar con esa enana.

¿Cómo estando tan lejos podía saberlo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Bruja!

Además el que le hagan eso justo antes de tener que conversar con ella de algo serio… ¿Podría mantenerse firme? Además iban a estar solos.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, en la cual se quedó clavado varios segundos. Hasta que una tonada lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Era su celular.

Levy se sentó en el primer mueble que vio y se dedicó a apreciar la casa. Era grande, pero confortable.

Le agradaba.

Cerró los puños que estaban sobre sus muslos.

Es verdad, Gajeel quería hablar con ella. Y de hecho por eso mismo estaba ahí. No para pasar una linda tarde de visita al chico que le gusta, sino para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Mas ese chico por alguna razón se estaba tardando bastante ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Solo era a cambiarse de ropa que iba, nada más... O eso le dijo.

— Enana — Escuchó su voz, ella por reflejo miró en dirección de su proveniencia. Era la primera vez que veía a Gajeel con ropa de casa, así que se sintió un poco intimidada, de verlo con bermuda y camiseta; aunque el día que despertó en su cama estaba con algo más cómodo. Pero igualmente el sentimiento estaba.

Y se agravó cuando él decidió que se sentaría a un lado de ella, teniendo más muebles alrededor, escogió ese de dos puestos para sentarse.

Quizá era el día de suerte de Levy y ella ni enterada. Aunque no podía ilusionarse de más. Pero, cuando lo pensó mejor, solo estaban ella y Gajeel.

Lily seguramente estaba en su cuarto jugando, pero... ¿Y los demás? ¿Y Bisca? ¿Azuka? ¿Algún otro ayudante de casa? ¿Nadie? ¿Solo los dos? Eso no lo sentía como suerte, ya no.

Osó mirar a Gajeel de reojo, cuando se percató que lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y había estirado los brazos a lo largo de la cabecera del mueble.

¿Sería bueno escapar?

— Enana... — Escuchó de nuevo. Giró completamente el rostro hacía él y corrigió al instante.

— Levy.

— Dame una opinión — Sin esperar respuesta continuó — ¿Qué piensas de un hombre que se va a casar pero ha comenzado a sentir... cosas por otra persona ajena al matrimonio y quien recién conoce?

— ¿Eh?

— Solo contesta

— Pues...Siempre he escuchado que si la persona con la que te vas a casar fue tan especial como para pedirle aquello, no hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas por algún tercero que aún es desconocido, podría estar apostando a ciegas.

— ¿Qué ocurre si ese hombre nunca ha visto a su futura esposa como mujer?

Levy ladeó la cabeza, Gajeel que la observó de costado añadió.

— No está enamorado de ella... Nunca lo estuvo.

— Si no está enamorado de ella... ¿No es mejor casarse con quien uno ama?

— ¿Qué pasa si está obligado? No por los padres pero sí consigo mismo.

— ¿Obligado?... Bu... Bueno... Yo... creo... — Levy comenzó a debate consigo misma, pero, no hallaba la respuesta adecuada. Y su cerebro terminó doliendo por el esfuerzo que puso — Lo siento, no encontré nada — Miró a Gajeel bastante preocupada por esa respuesta que dio para encontrarse con un rostro de sorpresa, seguido de risas.

— Vamos, no es para que te lo pienses hasta explotar.

Levy abrió los ojos como platos, y no porque Gajeel se estuviera riendo de algo que había dicho, de hecho ya era sorprendente que se estuviera riendo. Pero lo que la dejó atónita fue que Gajeel posó la mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a palmarla suavemente y después solo la despeinó un poco.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Había hecho algo bien? ¿O solo la estaba tratando como a su mascota?

Pero cuando sintió que bajaba a su nuca, ya no sabía que pensar.

— Y Levy...

Ahora sí que debía estar soñando. La había llamado por su nombre y no por uno de sus apodos. Quizá debería de espabilar, después de todo, quizá se quedó dormida en el transporte camino a la cárcel y no se dio cuenta.

Se pellizcó el brazo y le dolió. Y lo más extraño era que seguía ahí, por desgracia ya tenía una pequeña zona de su brazo rojo y doliendo levemente, pero, lo bueno, o quizá peor que malo, era que estaba despierta.

— ¿Qué haces? — Su Jefe se vio confundido y ella rápidamente negó con las manos.

— Es simplemente que quise percatarme de que no estaba soñando o algo así.

— ¿Soñando? Estás rara hoy — Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mostrando los dientes.

Levy después de que los labios le temblaran un rato, se armó de valor y rechistó.

— ¡El que está raro eres tú! — Frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas, confundida. Además su rostro se había tornado rojo, lo que a Gajeel le pareció infantil. Y decidió que prefería verla cuando no parecía un globo a punto de estallar.

Con su mano libre le tomó el rostro y le apretó las mejillas haciendo que un "Pfff..." inesperado saliera de ella. Lo que la puso más roja y cuando pensó que Gajeel se volvería a reír pudo observar su rostro a escasos centímetros.

— ¿Qué piensas de la infidelidad en el matrimonio?

Preguntó bajo, casi en un susurro tan grave y ronco que Levy no supo que estaba pasando. Y cuando se quiso alejar no pudo, sus manos la tenían rodeada de cara a nuca.

Era vergonzoso, tan vergonzoso que la quedara mirando de esa manera, tanto que miraba para todos lados tratando de ser optimista y pensar que cuando regresara su vista, él estaría mirando en otra dirección. Pero no fue así, se mantenía firme en no dejarla escapar ni de esos ojos rojos tan acechantes.

Llegó un momento en que ya no soportó y hasta intentó con sus propias manos alejarlo, tomando los grandes y fuertes brazos del hombre, sin, obviamente, ningún resultado. Por lo que lo único que le quedaba era adaptarse a lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que no fue difícil cuando se olvidaba de que era justamente su jefe y el hombre del cual estaba enamorada. Por lo que pudo quedarse tranquila y mirarlo casi atenta; lo que fue peor, porque encendió un interruptor que Gajeel hubiera preferido dejarlo a medio camino. Porque él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero se iba a arriesgar, porque no iba a tener esa oportunidad de nuevo en la vida.

Entonces se percató de que los labios de Levy comenzaron a moverse.

— Cr-Creo que depende de... — Y hasta ahí llegó, Gajeel se había acercado lo suficiente para rozar sus labios de tal manera que al fin pudo percatarse de su acelerada respiración que estaba mezclándose con la de él en un compás casi perfecto de no ser que ella perdía de vez en cuando la compostura e inhalaba de más.

— ¿Gajeel? — Pudo murmurar de manera nerviosa, su rostro quemaba y estaba encandilado, tanto que hasta la respiración tibia del Redfox le parecía helada.

— ¿Te molesta?

Ella quedo de piedra por un segundo y después solo murmuró un simple, nervioso pero seguro "No"

Y Gajeel maldijo y bendijo todo al mismo tiempo. Le había dado la oportunidad de que él se arrepintiera a ir más lejos, de que se diera cuenta que estaba tratando de recapacitar, se la dio. Y aun así no la aprovechó como él esperaba que lo hiciera. Ya no había marcha atrás, unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso rápido y suave, la miró de nuevo, y lo volvió a hacer siendo respondido de la misma manera, y así repitió la acción: tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Hasta que las cuentas eran lo que menos importaban y ya no quiso que sus labios se separaran ni un milímetro. Y después de que la mano con la que sostenía el rostro de Levy fue hasta la espalda femenina, sin perder de tocar todo el camino hasta la meta; comenzó a devorarle la boca sin pudor ni compasión.

Tanto que Levy tardó en seguirle el paso, no solo de sus labios sino también de su lengua, que hacía lo que le placía dentro de su cavidad bucal.

¿Cómo podía permitirle que jugara con ella de ese modo? En un momento, hasta sintió como esa mano en su espalda bajaba a tocar todo a su paso sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Eso era demasiado atrevido, hasta para Gajeel, o quizá, lo había idealizado un poco, pues, era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro así con el azabache.

Pero la verdad es que, no le importaba, si era Gajeel, no le importaba. Ni siquiera si se le ocurría desvestirla ahí...

Puede que se estuviera volviendo loca, o quizá estaba demasiado metida en ese beso, que ya no era tan inocente como en un principio. Pero, no estaba incómoda, quizá, un poco con la posición; ya que aún si estaban sentados, ella tenía que poner el rostro hacia arriba, el cual Gajeel acariciaba de vez en cuando como si de seda tratase. Pero no estaba incómoda con la persona. De hecho, no podía pedir mejor besador. Y eso que en el colegio le habían advertido que los chicos con apariencias de malos besaban como dioses. Nunca esperó que tal razón fuera verdad.

En un instante se permitió recorrer los músculos de aquel hombre desde su abdomen hasta los brazos, aunque solo fuera sobre la camisa, estaba demasiado bien marcado, antes quizá se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de hacerlo. Pero ya no se podía controlar a ella misma.

Toqueteo, lametones, mordidas, haladas.

Gajeel sentía que por fin podía sacar todo lo que se había reprimido desde la vez que esa maldita enana osó en sentarse en sus piernas. Agradecía que Lily no bajara a la sala hasta terminar sus tareas, y que Bisca fuera tan diligente como para percatarse de sus intenciones, y más de que Juvia lo llamara diciéndole que tenía una reunión de profesores. Si no fuera por eso, no se estaría arriesgando a tal escena en plena sala principal.

Por lo que se podía relajar y saciar su apetito. Sin miedo a ser interrumpido.

Quizá estaba haciendo más de lo que planeaba en un principio, pues, hace un momento solo quería probar sus labios para poder tener un pequeño recuerdo táctil de esa enana.

Pero, desde que comenzó, esa suavidad, ese olor, y esa suave voz lo embriagaron como ningún whisky había logrado, ni lograría. Así no se le hacía tan raro, si realmente, se había dejado llevar y habían tenido sexo la noche de aquella fiesta.

Pues Levy era hermosa, y su pequeña figura le estaba obligando a pecar. Pero debía parar, aunque no quería; menos cuando ella empezó a tocarlo también. Debía de parar antes de terminar arrepentido.

Con delicadeza, la tomó de los hombros y la separó suavemente, le dio una última mirada.

Estaba roja, sofocada, ansiosa, y sus ojos brillaban de lujuria. El mismo estado en que se encontraba él.

Y después de darle un último beso en esos labios hinchados, con los que por fin pudo hacerse, y por último en la frente, se levantó; dejando a Levy confundida con la mano en el último lugar tocado por sus labios.

— Supongo que debemos de hablar — Se rascó la cabeza y no se atrevió a mirarla, ya no, ya no se sentía tan valiente, y tampoco gozaba ya de autocontrol. Además su rostro estaba tan encendido como las luces de un carro de bomberos.

Ya no sabía cómo había terminado haciendo lo anterior ¿Qué había pasado? ¿En serio lo había hecho? ¿En serio la enana se lo permitió? ¿En serio estaban solos?

Y solo podía repetirse una cosa en la cabeza: "Mierda".

Ahora sí que estaba condenado. No sabía cómo hablar; pero tenía mucho que decir. Lo que le frustró más. Sólo él podía ser tan imbécil.

No dijo nada más. Y calló, esperaría a que Levy le respondiera algo o a que al menos hiciera un sonido.

Pero Levy tampoco supo que decir. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar que había sido eso.

"Eso" que ella decidió permitir y que disfrutó como nunca esperó. Es decir, ya hubo un instante en el que pudo haber fantaseado con besar a ese b _rabucón de mala leche_. Pero la realidad sobrepasó cualquier fantasía que le haya pasado por la cabeza.

¿Qué hacía?

Gajeel se exasperó, nadie decía nada y ese silencio fue el más incómodo que había tenido en su vida. Si la enana no decía nada entonces él no sabía cómo arreglar eso.

Sacó valentía de donde no tenía y la miró. Seguía roja y sostenía su rostro dudoso con sus manos temblorosas.

¿Realmente sería capaz de decirle la verdad? Ahora sí que no quería.

— Enana — Los ojos de Levy lo buscaron aún sin entender nada; ya había hablado; ahora debía continuar — Sobre lo de ser mi prometida falsa… Hay cosas que debes saber — Ella prestó atención.

¿Qué quería hablar sobre eso?

— Yo… Estoy comprometido con alguien más — Agachó la mirada con pesar.

Levy abrió los ojos grandes, impactada.

¿Cómo? ¿Entonces por qué ella estaba embarrilada en todo eso?

No tuvo más opción que contener las ganas de golpear a ese hombre y más que nada de llorar.

— Entonces… — Murmuró casi inaudible — Entonces — Repitió levantando la voz y tratando de no sonar dolida – ¿Ya no es necesario que me haga pasar por tu falsa prometida, verdad? — Trató de sonreír, lo que no funcionó pues tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no perder la compostura.

— Eso… Es aparte… Todavía necesito que lo hagas… — No la miró. A él le dolía. Maldito el momento en que decidió hacer lo que hizo. Y más maldita ella por corresponder.

— ¿¡Por qué!? — Ella se levantó bruscamente. Se exaltó; no podía creer que después de haberla ilusionado y besado haya decidido contarle aquello — Si ya tienes una… ¿De qué sirvo yo?

— Porque tanto mi madre como yo estamos mal de la cabeza… — Se golpeó lo nombrado hastiado. Seguramente lo quería matar. Y si lo golpeaba o le insultaba; era parte de lo que se merecía por imbécil.

— No comprendo — Negó y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Sentía que el corazón punzaba cada vez con más fuerza. Cayó al mueble nuevamente y se quedó muda mirando al vacío ¿Al final que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Ella que tenía que ver si a Gajeel le hacían cualquier cosa? La verdad es que nada. Ella no era nada.

El hombre se acercó y quedó a un lado. Comenzó a hablar.

— Se supone que esto debía de decírtelo de antes, pero… — Se calló. Se arrepentía una y otra vez de todo.

— ¿Pero? ¿¡Pero!? — Repitió con más fuerza en su voz. Se sentía terrible y quería explicaciones — ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo? ¿Por qué me llevaste a mí a la cena? ¿Por qué me trataste tan bien? — No dejaba contestar a Gajeel. Estaba desesperada. Los ojos le comenzaron a vidriar hasta que aquel líquido cristalino comenzó a caer de sus ojos avellana — Gajeel… ¿Por qué me besaste? — Preguntó rogando. Estaba confundida; antes ya habían estado en situaciones para eso. Pero como nunca se concretaba, al final del día terminaba pensando que eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Por fin pudo tomar la palabra; y a pesar de querer limpiar el rostro de la peli azul esta no se lo permitió, alejándose — Levy… Tú… — Tragó saliva y dejó unos segundos al aire aquello — La verdad… Me gustas — Supo que no se lo esperaba, pues sus lágrimas pararon; pero apenas podía hablar ya que al instante comenzó a gaguear. Él sonrió al mirarla así; pues prefería verla confundida a verla llorar.

— Pe-pero…

— Es la verdad — Después de mirarla a los ojos, vio al suelo — Pero, no puedo obligarte a que te quedes a mi lado bajo estas circunstancias.

— Ni siquiera sabes si quisiera hacer eso… — Volteó el rostro. El azabache negó levemente.

— Ese beso me confirmó muchas cosas.

— Idiota — Acertó a decir.

— La cosa es… Sé que aunque te lo dijera; obviamente te negarías a ser mi…

— Por favor, no lo digas — Pidió moviendo las manos — Gajeel — Llamó tímida — ¿Hasta cuándo durará esto?

Él suspiró pesadamente.

— En seis meses será la boda… Así que…

— Comprendo… — Ella se levantó y se acercó a la salida lo más rápido que pudo — Nos vemos en el trabajo — Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Gajeel se quedó de piedra mientras trataba de entender el comportamiento de esa mujer de bolsillo.

¡Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para decirle que la llevaba a casa! ¡Ni para explicarle nada más! Pero si iba tras ella seguramente sería peor.

Entonces… Sí que lo había jodido. Pues claro, sacando algo como la simple idea de tenerla de amante era algo que la iba a molestar. Ella no iba a soportar eso.

Se recostó en el sillón agotado. Habían sido muchas emociones en un momento ¿Todavía querría aparentar aquello? Lo más seguro era que no y que le odiaba.

* * *

Se hizo de noche. Lucy tocó la puerta apurada y su amiga le abrió.

Le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que era urgente. Por lo que ni esperó dos segundos para salir de su casa.

— Lu… — Levy corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga — Lu… — Se escondió como pudo, cuando ella la socorrió — Gajeel… Gajeel…

— Lo sé… — Murmuró simplemente — Por eso vine — Simplemente le sonrió levemente. Su amiga estaba triste, tan triste como nunca antes había visto. Ya luego vería qué hacía para tratar de animarla y también tenía que vérselas con ese hombre. Por el momento, dejaría que se desahogara todo lo posible

* * *

El sábado llegó y con eso una mañana tranquila para la casa de los Redfox.

Gajeel se levantó y tranquilo fue por su desayuno, el que casi ni tocó. Quizá estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto que hasta Juvia sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

— Gajeel ¿Qué sucede? Desde ayer estás más callado que de costumbre — Su amiga de ojos azules le miró preocupada.

El nominado le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa vacía. Algo le pasaba y Juvia lo sabía y no estaría tranquila hasta que se lo dijese.

— Juvia quiere saber, solo así puedo ayudar a Gajeel — Dijo sin quitarle los azules de encima. Gajeel dejó escapar una pequeña risilla y después negó.

— Te lo diré, pero no ahora, primero come y de ahí acompáñame a mi cuarto.

Juvia sonrió y asintió animada. Tenía tiempo sin una plática de sinceramiento con su mejor amigo: Gajeel Redfox.

Terminaron de desayunar, y todo lo dicho fue realizado al pie de la letra, Juvia, sentada a filo de cama al lado del moreno, no se lo creía.

— Gajeel también pierde ante las tentaciones ¿Eh? — Esta vez lo observó compasiva, comprendía a su amigo, ella también se había enamorado alguna vez, por lo que su manera de actuar no le incomodó, ni abrumó, más bien, le pareció de lo más normal, más cuando lo contaba desde el punto de vista de él, quien cuando quería no saltaba ni un detalle. Hasta recordaba el lugar e instante en el que había caído en cuenta de que estaba loco por la mujer de bolsillo, como le solía llamar a sus espaldas.

— Soy hombre ¿Sabes?

Juvia le mostró una gran sonrisa y palmeó su espalda fuerte.

— Ve por ella — Le brillaron los ojos sin importarle las quejas de Gajeel respecto a que casi le sacaba los pulmones.

— Pero... Ya la cagué.

— Solo debes de limpiarlo, ya sabes como una real...

— ¿Insinúas que es tan fácil como eso?

— Bueno, no creo que aquello sea fácil para todos. Especialmente para los recién nacidos – Rio un poco. Gajeel entendió esa metáfora, aunque fuera lo más sucio que hubiera escuchado — Gajeel, tú eres un poco bruto, y si no me equivoco es la primera vez que te ocurre algo como esto, por eso mismo, no eres muy diferente a un niño recién nacido en estos casos. Debes de arreglar lo que hiciste, sin importar que tan sucio quedes al final. Todavía te puedes lavar.

Gajeel solo la miró atónito y comenzó a reír.

— ¿Cómo hemos terminado hablando de mierda real?

— Pero... — Trató de excusarse Juvia.

— Lo sé, trataré de arreglarlo — Al fin sonrió animado. Juvia lo conocía bien. Quizá, era la que mejor le conocía, y por eso, la quería tanto. Aunque no compartieran sangre era como si tuviera a esa hermana que nunca tuvo.

— Y todavía me la tienes que presentar — Sus azules fueron reemplazados por estrellas llenas de energía. Estaba animada ¿Qué clase de persona sería la mujer de la que su prometido se había enamorado? Realmente la quería conocer.

— Sí, sí… Cuando arregle todo… — Dijo con dudas de lo último. Juvia solo dio pequeños saltitos sonriente.

— Voy a la piscina — Dijo cuándo se levantó.

— Cuidado con ahogarte — Bromeó Gajeel, antes de que saliera, ella le sacó la lengua en juego.

Después de que desapareciera de su vista; escuchó a Bisca llamándole.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó una vez en la sala.

—Verá… Uno de sus amigos está…

— ¿Flamita?

— No… Es… ¿Congelado?

— ¿Hielito?

— Ese, está en la cocina — Gajeel no esperó más y salió corriendo al lugar nombrado. Mala idea. "Hielito" se había encontrado primero con Juvia.

Se estaban mirando, como si no supieran cómo comenzar una conversación. Por lo que tuvo que meter sus narices.

— Hielo derretido — Saludó. Los otros dos le miraron.

Se arrimó al lado de la ventana y dio una prolongada vista al paisaje que esta daba: Juvia estaba en bañador, haciendo calentamiento muscular. ¿Se habría puesto bloqueador? Después de todo, hacía bastante resplandor. Gray siempre pensaba en esto por la blanca piel de la chica. Quizá debería de ir y preguntarle.

— Supe que estabas de gira ¿Qué has venido hacer acá? — Gajeel se cruzó de brazos y le amenazó con la mirada.

— Terminamos hace tres días, íbamos a comenzar con un nuevo single pero, la canción principal es una bazofia, no me ha gustado, y me he enfadado con la disquera — Pudo ver claramente el chapuzón que se elevó al clavado de Juvia, no evitó sonreír, y miró a su amigo.

— Sigues siendo un insolente Gray.

— No es insolencia, saben el género que toco, y aun así, se esmeran en meter otras cosas.

— No me refería a eso.

— Ah... — Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó frente a Gajeel, este le sirvió una copa de whisky, Gray, sin pensárselo mucho, bebió — Lo siento — Quedó mirando la copa — Tengo tiempo sin verla.

— Y será mejor que ni te le acerques.

— ¿Celoso?

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

— Obviamente... Después de todo, solo están comprometidos por conveniencia — Aquella frase le vino como un trago amargo y dejó el vaso en la mesita frente a él.

— Eso no te concierne ahora Gray.

— Lo hace — Se volvió a levantar y comenzó a caminar.

— No te atrevas siquiera a ilusionarla.

— Eso trataré.

Gajeel intentó detenerlo pero él ya estaba fuera y su celular sonó. Era Belno.

— Juvia — Gray se acercó al filo de la piscina y observó cómo, a mitad de piscina, lenta y tímidamente la nominada asomaba la cabeza sobre el agua.

— Gray... — Pronunció despacio con una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Gajeel te ha exiliado del cuarto de licores?

— Piensa que me los terminaré — Se encogió de hombros y le hizo un ademán para que se acercara más. Juvia sin prisas hizo caso y medio nadó para quedar bajo su oscura y hermosa mirada azul. Ella se sonrojó; Tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a su adorado Gray, que tenerlo así frente a ella la dejaba desprotegida de la valentía que alguna vez pudo tener.

— Entonces ¿Prefieres beber el agua con cloro de la piscina? — Jugueteó con la mirada, mirando a Gray y a los bordes de la piscina cada tanto.

— Se ve más tentador — Gray comenzó a desvestirse sin miramientos.

Y ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué cuerpo se tiraba ese hombre tan apuesto!

— Espera, Gray... — Juvia se tapó los ojos avergonzada.

— ¿Acaso ahora tienes vergüenza de verme semidesnudo? — Echó una pequeña carcajada.

— No es eso... — Ella, como pudo lo señaló — Al menos ponte ropa interior.

— ¿Eh? — Gray bajó la mirada a su inexistente bóxer y gritó levemente — ¿Dónde se fue? — Giró la cabeza varias veces tratando de encontrarlo, Juvia se había girado y había comenzado a reír bajo.

Gray no cambiaba, seguía siendo despistado, pero así, como él no lo hacía ella tampoco, aún lo quería como la primera vez que lo vio; y hasta más.

Entonces escuchó cómo el pelinegro se tiró al agua como si nada. Eso era señal de que había encontrado su ropa interior.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. El rosado de sus mejillas no bajaba. Había pasado tiempo desde que había estado tan cerca de Gray y acercarse justamente en una piscina, era bastante penoso, pero igual estaba feliz.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte – Lo abrazó sin importarle nada. Gray la tomó de los hombros para poder verle la cara y sonrió.

— Mucho tiempo.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! — Gajeel llegó impidiendo el beso que Gray pensaba darle a la oji azul. Lo que lo hizo refunfuñar.

— Gajeel — Juvia lo miró dudosa — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ven acá — Le dijo a su amiga, la que se acercó sin salir de la piscina pues Gajeel se acuclilló al borde, para poder hablar con más facilidad — La anciana me acaba de avisar sobre una fiesta de accionistas…

— ¿Acaso tengo que ir? — Se preocupó, no quería.

— Como mi prometida, obviamente; es esta noche.

— Pero… — Le dio una rápida mirada a Gray; ella sabía que él no se iría tan pronto; y por eso regresó una mirada insistente a Gajeel.

Éste suspiró rendido. No podía negarle nada a esa idiota.

— Bien, iré solo…

—Pero… Ve con… ¿Enana?

Gajeel rio.

— Levy.

— Levy – Sonrió ampliamente.

— Pero, no creo que quiera…

— Seguro que sí.

— Mejor le digo a la coneja que me excuse…

— Gajeel — Le recriminó. Él volvió a suspirar sin ganas.

— Bien…

— Le puedo prestar uno de mis vestidos — En seguida el azabache negó — ¿Por qué?

— Créeme… No le quedarán.

* * *

 _MY GAAAAH!_

 _Que capítulo más laaaaargooooo._

 _Por esa razón me he tardado. Pensaba traerlo para antes de año nuevo porque la navidad se me hizo pesada. Pero de nuevo el año nuevo fue una locura (Gorda se queda uno)._

 _Peeeeroooo… Hice lo mejor que pude para traerlo antes de recomenzar las clases._

 _¿Qué les pareció el cap? :3_

 _¿Creen que pasó muy rápido lo de nuestros tórtolos? ¿O ya estaban hartos de esperar a que eso ocurriese? xD_

 _Yo no sé; mis días me cogieron de sorpresa y pues… Así terminó –w—_

 _Maldita indecisión que da en estos días – llora._

 _Espero que les guste y no me maten por lo raro que está (?_

 _Y decir que el próximo capítulo por fin comenzaré con los pasados de todos :'v_

 _Primero comenzaré con el Nalu porque… bueno, es el más rápido y menos complicado de todos, la verdad xDD_

 _Aunque no lo parezca en un principio, hay bastantes enredos en la vida de nuestros protas (?_

 _Y kahsjasjajhasdgdkjhasj esos comentarios… — Se va al Everest grita y regresa con una sonrisa de psicópata – Lo siento._

 _Gracias a quienes me dejaron un review – corazoncito –_

 _Hacen que sienta que realmente les gusta +w+_

 _Me animan tanto :'D Algún día podré contestar uno por uno. Yo lo sé, solo denme tiempo, menos festividades y más vacaciones xD_

 _Espero les guste el cap._

 _El asunto del Gruvia será explicado en los próximos caps… como todo lo demás (Al fin va a contar la historia la tonta esta) Seguro que piensan eso (?_

 _Gracias por leer :D_


	9. Novena Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail. pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, no a esta servidora que solo escribe cosas por diversión.

 **Novena Regla**

 **Resbalones del pasado.**

 **Un Resbalón con los Hearthfilia y Dragneel**

 **(Primera parte)**

En la _glamourosa_ y solitaria vida de Lucy Hearthfilia, solo existía el estudio como medio de entretenimiento; los amigos, hermanos y familia, eran cosas inexistentes y rotas desde muy corta edad.

Layla Hearthfilia, su madre, con quien pasó su niñez, hasta los diez años, había muerto en un accidente que la dejó destrozada. Por lo cual solo le quedaba Jude Hearthfilia, su padre, quien, le exigía más de lo que la mimaba. Pero gracias a los continuos rechazos y la falta de atención, se había acostumbrado tanto, que en ningún momento sintió presión por el trabajo constante.

Pero ella siempre ha dejado claro que ama a su padre, de hecho era la única persona que le quedaba para poder expresar amor. Y como él nunca le había puesto una mano encima, realmente no sentía tener algo de qué quejarse.

Podía entretenerse estudiando una que otra cosa. Pues la biblioteca de su casa era enorme, y de vez en cuando ayudaba a su padre con la administración de su trabajo.

Nada muy pesado solo: La mafia.

Su padre era el líder de una de las más grandes organizaciones de Mafia en el mundo.

Claro que a ella no le importaba, se había aprendido las leyes pero, teniendo en cuenta que había tratado con eso desde bebé, ya se le hacía lo más normal el escuchar cualquier acción ilegal por parte de esos lunáticos.

Por lo que su sentido común también estaba roto, y ya lo normal, no era normal para ella, de hecho ni siquiera conocía la normalidad fuera de las incontables paredes de esa casa o mansión, o como fuera que la llamasen.

La verdad, quería una excusa para salir, los tutores no eran divertidos, y había escuchado que existía algo llamado: Carrera profesional, quería una, así mismo como quería escabullirse a veces, en las noches cuando todos dormían o no había nadie, pero se sentía un poco cobarde respecto a eso, pues más pequeña lo había intentado y la habían atrapado los trabajadores de su padre.

¿Alguna vez encontraría la manera de salir al menos por cinco minutos? No estaba segura, también estaba la posibilidad de que quedase atrapada cual princesa en torre.

Entonces, un día escuchó una reunión entre su padre y un empresario, uno de los principales proveedores de armas: Empresas Dragneel.

Todavía no comprendía cómo había hecho la cabeza de esa familia tan poderosa, para engatusar al gobierno para que su producción fuera legal.

Pero la respuesta le llegó enseguida, junto con una posibilidad para ella.

— Básicamente proporcionamos armamento para el país, así que, no creo que te sirva de mucho comenzar con terrorismo Jude — Zeref miró a su taza de café de dos a tres veces seguidas, continuadas de una insistente para Jude.

— No es terrorismo, solo quiero abrir un casino.

— Y dejar a todos endeudados.

— Eso es un extra.

— Sabes que el alcalde es un gran apostador, no me sorprendería si lo que quieres es hacerte con la ciudad entera.

— ¿Y por qué no? Sería entretenida una ciudad bajo el mando de los Hearhtfilia.

— ¿Quieres vengarte acaso?

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

— Por supuesto. Layla murió a causa de la irresponsabilidad de sus superiores.

— Layla era demasiado blanda y de buen corazón, por eso, se aprovecharon, y quitaron cualquier sospecha sobre ellos con su muerte. Por supuesto que quiero venganza Zeref. El nombre de mi esposa está manchado por culpa de esos infelices.

— Comprendo, relájate ya, Jude, no eres el único con esos problemas.

— ¿Es así?

— Hubieron tres muertos más, y otro está en la cárcel.

— ¿Y a mí qué?

— Necesitamos más que solo desesperación — Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la puerta y sonrió comprensivo — Por cierto... Estoy buscando personal, mi hermano entrará pronto a trabajar para ayudar, pero me gustaría que tuviera a alguien de confianza a su lado ¿No tendrías a alguien que le ayude?, como guía, algo como una secretaria sería lo esencial — Sonrió.

— Estás demente... ¿Mandar a uno de mis hombres para que haga de nana?

— No tiene que ser un hombre.

— No hay mujeres en mi familia. Y las sirvientas, no creo que te sirvan.

— Debe de haber alguien.

— Entiende que no...

— Papá — Lucy apareció con una gran sonrisa y un enorme estruendo tras empujar esa gran puerta con toda la fuerza de su emoción acumulada — Escuché un poco sobre lo de que el señor necesita una ayudante...

— Lucy, por favor sal de...

— Exacto, necesito alguien de confianza.

— ¿Podría ser yo? — Se señaló sin prestar mucha atención a su familiar — Sé mucho de administrar, además mi tutor me ha dicho que mis explicaciones son perfectas. Yo no le conozco y usted a mí tampoco— Dijo esto con las señales correspondientes — Pero tengo experiencia con algunos trabajos de papá, así que puedo ser de gran ayuda, puede confiar en mí. En serio.

— ¡Qué enérgica! — El hombre sonrió divertido, nunca se esperó que la hija de Jude fuera tan particular — Por supuesto que me vendría bien alguien como tú — Le dedicó una bonita y sincera sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?

— Ni soñando, regresa a tu habitación Lucy.

— Pero papá...

— Nada, no irás a trabajar a ningún otro lugar que no sea este, no lo necesitas.

— Pero...

— Lucy, vete de aquí ahora — Esa mirada tan ruda le rompió el corazón, por lo que sin decir nada, y después de disculparse con una reverencia a Zeref salió de aquel despacho.

— Eres demasiado sobre-protector con ella — Negó el azabache.

— Tú no tienes hijos, así que no tienes como criticarme.

— Pero tengo dos hermanos menores que son casi el mismo dolor de cabeza que un mocoso mío. Y me ha tocado ver el dolor de ellos al no haber crecido con sus verdaderos padres, y tú que la tienes, haces que su vida sea un infierno disfrazado de purgatorio.

— Tú sabes bien que no solo el gobierno tiene los ojos puestos en mí.

— Pero no saben que ella es tu hija.

— Y tampoco lo sabrán.

— Si la dejas aquí, se enterarán tarde o temprano. Jude, te lo digo como amigo, dale su espacio, y confía en ella, también debe de conocer el mundo en algún momento, no dejes que sea demasiado tarde para cuando ella sea capaz de disfrutarlo.

— Aun así, que justamente vaya a su empresa es...

— Estará bajo mi cuidado, no te preocupes por eso. — El mayor chasqueó la lengua y se lo pensó unos segundos. Quizá Zeref tenía razón.

— Le daré esta oportunidad, pero, dónde algo ocurre, regresará sin protestas.

— Te prometo que velaré por ella — Concluyó.

Cuando Lucy se enteró del acuerdo por boca de su padre no pudo evitar saltar y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. De alguna manera Jude sintió que había hecho algo bien en mucho tiempo.

Por fin conocería lo que es el exterior, ese lugar que su padre le prohibió desde la muerte de su madre.

A una semana de eso, Lucy se vistió con los ropajes que empresas Dragneel le había mandado, le dijeron que ese era el uniforme, se sintió extraña porque pensaba que eso solo se usaba en escuelas, pero le agradaba poder vivir tal experiencia.

* * *

Se dejó caer sobre la cama sin decir nada, como siempre esa casa estaba silenciosa a esas horas, así que decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco, sentía que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sintió un cálido aroma a su lado, y cómo su cabellera era acariciada por suaves manos.

Él no abrió los ojos, simplemente rodeó con los brazos aquella presencia y se acurrucó cuando puso la cabeza en su regazo.

— Lo siento ¿Te desperté? — Aquella aguda y suave voz lo reconfortó, por lo que sonrió cansado apegando su nariz aún más a ese aroma que desprendía ella. Después aprovechó el largo de aquellos rizos rubios para jugar un poco con las puntas de estos.

— No te preocupes, una vez que haya descansado cobraré mi venganza — Ella se sonrojó furiosamente, sabía a lo que se refría, a pesar de que era tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo, un Dragneel es un Dragneel, y sus amenazas son cumplidas con métodos pocos convencionales.

Y él a pesar de que no abrió los ojos ni un segundo, sabía, que ella estaba avergonzada, era obvio, pues unos segundos aquella manos detuvieron sus caricias entre los negros cabellos y sintió cómo su espalda se tensaba, esa mujer no podía ser más tierna, pero, ese día había sido tan pesado que solo quería confortarse con el calor de su esposa y una buena siesta.

— ¿Fuiste donde los Hearthfilia?

— Y Jude está hecho una furia...

— Compréndelo, fue una gran pérdida.

— Lo sé, Maivis, lo sé. Creo que yo estaría igual o peor si fuera mi caso — Se abrazó más fuerte a sus caderas y se quedó bocabajo.

Luego de unos minutos levantó la cabeza y solo miró aquel infantil y hermoso rostro.

Siempre que veía sus ojos sentía perderse en un mar de jade. Calmante, precioso, atesorado, y cuando las cosas estaban para su favor, veía lujuria.

Pero en ese momento solo tenía fuerzas para apoyar los brazos a los lados y alzarse para depositar un beso en los labios de su pequeña e inocente esposa.

— ¿Y eso fue por? — Ella se extrañó con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa.

— Por ser tan bonita — Él le sonrió y se volvió a dejar caer con suavidad en su regazo, cerrando los ojos y acariciando la espalda de su esposa, quien a pesar de sentir los imparables cosquilleos, no se quejó y le dejó ser. Pues sabía que tratar con su viejo amigo Jude no era trabajo fácil. Además el trabajo y el estrés de tener que velar por sus dos hermanos también era agotador.

* * *

Miró por última vez si su uniforme estaba bien puesto, y se lo arregló una última vez antes de recibir la llamada de la secretaria principal del conocido de su padre.

Que si no mal recordaba el nombre era...

— Zeref Dragneel — Le dijo el hombre tras el escritorio mientras extendía su brazo con objeto de saludo cordial.

— L—Lucy Hearthfilia — Tartamudeó, estaba nerviosa. Fuera de casa y dentro de una empresa tan grande no era algo que supiera llevar bien. Pero, tendría que acostumbrarse. Ya que gracias al hombre frente a ella, ahora era capaz se disfrutar de una verdadera vida.

Sintió cómo éste gesto era roto, y pudo tomar asiento una vez él le indicó tal cosa.

— Señorita Hearthfilia... Podría decirme ¿Qué aspira en este trabajo?

—¿Yo?

Su mirada era penetrante y sentía que podía leer su mente, por lo que la risita que vino a continuación de su interrogante, no hizo más que avergonzarle por la estupidez que soltó.

— Sí, usted.

— Bueno... Como usted sabe... Yo no sé lo que es un trabajo real... En realidad sí, pero no fuera de la supervisión de Jude Hearthfilia, mi padre. Por lo que mi mayor aspiración es... Simplemente... ¿Vivir?

Y de nuevo aquella risita solo empeoró las cosas para ella.

— Espero no se refiera a salir de fiesta en horas laborales, ni fuera de estas, recuerde que ahora está bajo mi protección.

— No me refería a eso sino a... Conocer el mundo real...

— Creo que usted con esa familia, lo conoce mejor que nadie — Zeref se encogió de hombros y segundos después, cuando Lucy trató de excusarse entre gagueos, él se levantó, se acomodó el saco, y empezó a caminar haciendo un gesto para que la rubia le siguiese.

Siendo obedecido sin espera alguna.

— Este será su escritorio — Señaló el material cerca de una puerta, muy seguramente, la entrada a la oficina de su hermano — Usted ya sabe todo lo que un empresario debe de saber, y necesito que ponga en práctica los panfletos que le mandé para que estudiara. Toda la información es correcta por lo que puede estar segura que si los aprendió, no dirá nada erróneo.

— Comprendo... — Lucy sabía todo aquello, y estaba segura que en ese momento conocía esa empresa más que otros empleados — Mi jefe, además de usted... ¿Es? — Preguntó, y Zeref solo miró su reloj.

— Tardará unos minutos más en llegar, pero no se desespere. Por ahora... ¿Podría sacar copia a esos documentos de ahí? — Le señaló una resma de papeles con sellos autorizados y ella simplemente asintió, dejó su cartera sobre el escritorio y tomó los documentos dirigiéndose hasta la sala de copias, no necesitaba indicaciones pues se aprendió la estructura y divisiones de aquel edificio sin mayor problema. Y bueno, una copiadora... No debía ser tan difícil de manejar ¿No?

— A Ver... — Puso la resma en un lado — ¿Se supone que van aquí? ¿O será como la de casa? — Abrió la parte de escaneo, pero no le convencía, antes ya había visto que existía un método más rápido con las mismas máquinas. Quedó pensativa y observó el objeto atenta, después le rodeó en busca de alguna pista que le ayudase en su travesía.

Observó con detenimiento la parte superior, además de la parte de escaneo, no sabía para que era aquel teclado digital, ni mucho menos la parte inferior.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Preciosa — Cuando Lucy giró el rostro, se encontró con un pelinaranja, bastante apuesto, con lentes, y buena manera de vestir. Y le sonrió; no por simple amabilidad, sino, que le recordaba a los protagonistas de los libros que leía como principales precursores de su prototipo de hombre. Y ese sí que era su prototipo de hombre.

— Hola... — Dijo embobada. Después de recibir la extrañada mirada del contrario, despertó y dejó la ridícula pose en la que se había quedado sin pensar. — No sé muy bien cómo se manejan estas... copiadoras.

Escuchó la leve risa del hombre avergonzada, y después de unos segundos, la amabilidad con la que le explicó su funcionamiento la dejó encantada.

— Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirme — Le sonrió pícaro, definitivamente la pequeña charla que tuvieron le ayudó a no pasar desapercibida para él.

Le agradeció, y se retiró con destino a su escritorio.

— Bien, Lucy, las cosas van a la perfección, y si el tipo está soltero... — Y quedó paralizada — Soy una idiota, no se lo pregunté — Se estampó las copias a la cara con irritación. Y continuó su camino. Hasta que se vio interrumpida por un pequeño accidente, que la dejó en el piso de pompa, y con los papeles regados.

"Mierda" Pensó, y observó con enojo al culpable.

— Oye, mira por dónde vas...

— ¿Yo? — Él también estaba en el suelo con mala cara. — Pues tú estás sorda.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso, te dije que te apartaras.

— Pues si te diste cuenta pudiste hacerlo tú.

— No me daba tiempo de frenar.

— ¿Frenar? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Un auto de fórmula uno?

— No, pero, tú, si que te tomaste en serio eso de ser un sordo reloj de arena.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada — Él se levantó, y continuó su camino a gran velocidad ¿Ni siquiera la ayudaría a levantarse? Nunca esperó hacer tal cosa en su primer día de trabajo, pero, si aquel peli-rosa, era un empleado, le pediría a Zeref que le despidiera por descortesía.

Recogió las copias a gran velocidad y por fin llegó a su escritorio, con una mueca de poco amigos.

Al parecer aun no había llegado su jefe así que con la excusa de avisar a la cabeza principal la misión concluida, y decidida a exponer a aquel rufián, fue a la oficina principal, y después de ser aceptada para el ingreso, dejó ver medio cuerpo mientras con voz cantarina anunciaba por concluida su labor, pero después rompió en silencio de sorpresa, y no solo para ella, sino también. Para la persona frente al escritorio, Natsu Dragneel, quién la estaba acusando de sorda con el líder de empresas Dragneel.

— Déjenme presentarlos — Dijo Zeref levantándose y decidió tomarlo con gracia — Natsu, ella es Lucy Hearthfilia, tú asistente. Señorita Hearthfilia, él es Natsu Dragneel, mi hermano, y su segundo jefe — Sonrió. — ¿Algo que alegar? — Preguntó mirando cada tanto a los dos.

— ¿Tú? — Natsu tuvo la expresión de la incredulidad brillando en su rostro.

— ¿Mi jefe? — Lucy señaló al peli—rosa con nerviosismo.

— Lo acabo de decir.

— Hola Jefe — Lucy simplemente sonrió falsamente. ¿Cómo que era su hermano? No se parecían en nada. Absolutamente NADA.

— Somos medios hermanos — Le aclaró el mayor, como que si hubiera leído su pensamiento. Ella dejaba que monótonos salieran de su boca gagueante y nerviosa.

— No quiero una asistente sorda — Dijo por fin Natsu cruzandose de brazos molesto. Lo que hizo espabilar a Lucy.

— Yo tampoco quiero un jefe descortes.

— _Patience._ — Murmuró Zeref seguido de un suspiro.

Después de una pequeña reunión a solas con cada uno, Zeref los dejó en la oficina de Natsu para que arreglaran diferencias.

Aunque ellos no quisieran.

— Entonces... Serás mi asistente — Se rindió ante aquella batalla de silencio, y la miró esperando una respuesta, o siquiera una mueca.

Y lo que siguió llegó en desagrado a oídos de la rubia.

— Si no te agrada, quéjate con Zeref...

Lucy resopló y negó.

— Disculpa, estoy siendo inmadura teniendo en cuenta que soy una simple empleada.

Aquello la hizo reflexionar, ya no estaba con su padre, por tanto ella no mandaba, y no tenía la autoridad de decidir ni lo que estaba bien, ni lo que estaba mal. Algo a lo que quizá se acostumbró erróneamente en medida.

Natsu abrió los ojos grandes, en un momento pensó que aquella discusión continuaría de largo, pero, al parecer la rubia no tenía ganas de perder el empleo.

— Disculpa aceptada — Sonrió sin más.

— ¿Y ya?

— ¿Ya qué?

— Deberías también de disculparte. — Regañó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué?

— Es verdad que yo fui inmadura, pero tú fuiste descortés, y ahora descubro que también un sinvergüenza.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Aceptada — Lucy sonrió y se levantó para salir de la oficina.

— Espera, no es eso a lo que... — El portazo le hizo callar, y lanzar una rabieta.

Esa mujer del demonio. A eso se le llamaba humillación, y las cosas no quedarían así.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad con los empleados. Fuera de la chica nueva, por los gritos que se escucharon desde su escritorio por toso el piso al ver una araña. Además de que nadie tenía la valentía de decirle al segundo al mando de la empresa, que cargaba un papel que decía: "Pateame" en la espalda, excepto claro el más tonto que se atrevió a hacer lo escrito, mas, extrañamente el afectado no se desquitó. Y finalmente en algún momento en la pequeña cafetería de la empresa, la chica nueva había comenzado a coquetear con Loki, el playboy de los empleados, y terminó con gelatina manchando su uniforme, especialmente su pecho.

— Necesita firmar estos papeles. — Lucy entró digna aunque por dentro estaba hecha una furia, y más al ver al culpable de todas sus desdichas de ese día.

— Comprendo — Tomó los papeles y después continuó la no agradable charla — Bonito diseño ¿Nueva moda?

Lucy solo puso su mejor sonrisa irónica y contestó.

— Por supuesto, es de marca.

— ¿Royal?

A la mujer se le subieron los colores al rostro de colera.

— No, lo patenté, y se llama: "Imbécil".

— Pues me agrada el nombre.

— Te queda como anillo al dedo.

— Y a ti el color... ¿Sabes? El blanco con estampado de rosas es bastante bonito.

Lucy miró hacia abajo, pero, no transparentaba entonces ¿Cómo...?

— Espera... No... — Quedó incrédula — ¿Espías el baño de mujeres?

— Solo si me interesa.

— Eso es... Tan... Eres un... — Lanzó un grito desesperado al no saber qué más hacer. — Se supone que eres uno de los jefes de esta compañía, tener un poco de pudor no te matará.

— Por lo mismo que soy uno de los jefes, hago lo que me da la gana.

Se paró frente a ella para encararla, pero, Lucy sabía que no debía de dejarse llevar.

— Olvídalo. No lograrás que me vaya... — Ella le miró todavía más furiosa — El señor Dragneel, tu hermano, ya me contó que le haces la vida imposible a tus asistentes, por lo que terminan renunciando. No entiendo el porqué, pero, déjame advertirte Dragneel Junior, yo no soy tan fácil de espantar. — Le apuntó al rostro con decisión, él reviró los ojos y después torció los labios.

— ¿Te atreves a decirme Dragneel Junior? — Resopló — Entonces, que la guerra comience, tengo peores trucos que la gelatina.

— Y yo puedo ser peor que tú con solo proponérmelo... — Fueron sus últimas palabras en ese día, el hombre ya la estaba sacando de casillas, y ese era su maldito primer día. Pero no desistiría, Natsu Dragneel perdería aquella guerra, aunque tuviera que usar trucos sucios.

Los siguientes días, se pueden traducir como: "Infierno de basura" Pues la suciedad entre ellos abundaba, en un sentido bastante literal.

Primero fue, la cascara de banano, que hizo resbalar a Lucy en camino a la copiadora. Después, el pastel en la cara de Natsu unos minutos antes del almuerzo, la manteca untada en la chaqueta de la rubia, la goma de mascar en el asiento de Natsu, un balde de harina, y otro de lodo.

Hasta que Zeref les mandó a llamar harto de tantas cosas sin sentido.

— ¿Comida caducada? ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó tapándose el rostro irritado.

— Él/Ella fue — Se acusaron en coro con rabia.

— ¿No les basta ya con ser la burla de la empresa? Que ahora se quieren envenenar.

— La leche no mata — Se excusó Natsu.

— El jugo tampoco.

— Ya, ya... — Gruñó para sus adentros, y pensó sobre alguna solución — Natsu, aunque seas mayor de edad estás bajo mi tutela, y no solo eso, Happy lo está, y sabes que los puedo separar; por lo que tienes la obligación de obedecerme... Y Lucy, básicamente tengo el consentimiento de tu padre de corregirte si esto es necesario, por lo que también exijo tu obediencia, o deberás regresar con él.

Los dos se vieron asustados al ser amenazados de tal manera cruel. Por lo que solo asintieron sin rebatir.

— Tendrán una semana... — Dijo — Y deberán de aprender a convivir así sea de mala gana.

— Solo hay que dejar las bromas entonces — Dijo Natsu aliviado y descarado, cruzando los brazos.

— No — Dijo Zeref.

— ¿Entonces? — Lucy estaba más asustada que nunca.

— Natsu, llevarás a Lucy a tu casa, y vivirán juntos toda la semana, hasta el, no el que viene, sino el otro lunes.

— Entonces eso es... una semana y tres días...

— Y seis horas. — Añadió.

— Pero...

— Saldrán una hora antes por las cosas de ella, y se dirigirán a casa a convivir como buenos amigos, no les pido que se amen porque hasta yo terminaré mal, solo aprendan a soportarse.

— Pero... — Esta vez se quejó Lucy.

— Sin peros, ahora... — Miró su reloj — Tienen treinta minutos para salir, que les vaya bien, y por cierto, el lunes a la noche habrá una reunión con una empresa de comercio internacional. Los quiero ahí como representantes. — Y les hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que salieran y sin dar paso a protestas.

Los dos salieron con las auras en furia por aquella orden, y se dirigieron a sus puestos de trabajo para tratar de pensar con la mente fría, sin lograrlo a tiempo.

Natsu salió de la oficina y con un gesto, hizo que Lucy le siguiera hasta el auto.

— Espero que no cargues la casa de muñecas, niña de papi. — Dijo al ver las seis maletas con las que hacía salir al botones.

— Solo lo necesario para que no se me pegue el hedor a tonto.

— Es difícil cuando ya lo cargas encima.

— Hasta aquí lo soporto — Dijo entrando al auto y comenzando una pelea con el conductor de este.

El botones solo guardaba las maletas sin quitar la vista a las dos personas dentro del auto.

"Que pareja más rara" pensó.

Llegaron a la gran casa de la que era poseedor Narsu gracias a la herencia de su padre. Y fue recibido por un anciano, y un niño que no pasaba los seis años.

— Natsu — El niño saltó a abrazarle la pierna y él lo cogió en brazos sentado — ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó al ver a Lucy a las espaldas de su mayor.

— Es... — Se pensó seriamente qué decirle al final — Una amiga, estará un tiempo con nosotros ya que necesita hospedaje.

— Ohh... — Pronunció el niño en entendimiento.

— Natsu, buenas noches — Sonrió el anciano, que a pesar de su avanzada edad se veía vigoroso y amable — Señorita ¿Necesita ayuda? — Se dirigió a la joven que con esfuerzo, cargaba sola con sus seis maletas.

— No te preocupes Igneel, ella tiene la fuerza de cinco gatos.

— Ah... Y supongo que esa marca en la mejilla, ha sido causada por esos cinco gatos.

— No lo menciones — Pidió agotado.

— Siguen siendo seis maletas — Se acercó a Lucy, Happy hizo lo mismo una vez su hermano mayor le bajó, el anciano le ayudó con dos y el niño con una más pequeña.

Al final Natsu no soportó esa escena, y terminó por cargarlas todas él solo.

Pues, para él, Igneel estaba ya muy viejo, y Happy era demasiado joven.

— Este será tu cuarto — Dejó las maletas recostadas a la pared y observó con detenimiento a la rubia, y tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, por mucho que no se soportaran, ella era una gran tentación para sus facetas como hombre joven y sexualmente activo. Pero, no era como si le fuera a dar aquella oportunidad a esa molesta mujer.

Ella después de mirar la habitación lo quedó observando a él.

— ¿Qué?

— Es más grande que la habitación de hotel...

— Sí, es obvio.

— Pero más pequeña que la de mi casa.

— Pues regresa a tu casa. Con papi.

— No lo haré — Giró el rostro para observar la pared, sinceramente prefería otro color, pero, aquello solo duraría una semana, podía soportarlo.

Natsu pasó a su lado hastiado y después de echarle el último ojo, comentó:

— En breve será la cena, no te la saltes, o será nuestro primer paso al infierno Dragneel.

— Yo ya estoy dentro — Murmuró cuando él se fue.

Primero... Debería de cambiar las sábanas y tomar una ducha, luego de la cena ya ordenaría sus cosas.

Se vistió y con el cabello húmedo salió a investigar un poco la casa, si quería llegar, mínimo debía de encontrar primero el comedor.

Cuando lo encontró se fijó en que este apenas estaba separado de la cocina por un mesón. Y vio al anciano preparando algo.

— ¿Necesita alguna ayuda? — Preguntó del otro lado.

El anciano la miró inmediatamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa, a los pocos minutos, Lucy estaba picando vegetales para una ensalada.

— Eres buena usando el cuchillo...

— Herencia de familia...

— ¿Chefs?

— Eh... — Dudó — No... Más bien... Mi padre... Trabaja con armas y esas cosas... — Sonrió nerviosa.

— Oh... Familia peligrosa ¿No?

— ¿Conoce a los Hearthfilia?

— Con razón te me hiciste tan familiar muchacha... ¿Cómo se encuentra Layla?

— ¿Conoce a mi mamá?

— Digamos que intercambiamos algunas palabras.

— Ah... No sé si lo sepa... Pero... Ella murió... cuando yo tenía diez...

— Ya veo, mi más sentido pésame.

Lucy le sonrió con nostalgia.

— Gracias, y disculpará la mala noticia.

— Son cosas que no se pueden remediar pequeña, solo queda tener resignación. Y tú la has tenido en medida.

— Hablando así, siento que me conoce de años...

— Más sabe el diablo por viejo.

— Al parecer sí que ha sido verdad. ¿Usted es padre de Natsu?

— No puedo decir que sea su padre biológico, pero, quizá sí de crianza.

— Pues déjeme decirle que es un descortés con las mujeres.

El anciano rio a carcajadas oscas, y ella simplemente quedó pasmada.

— Natsu es un buen chico, solo, dele la oportunidad, y no se cierre a su forma extravagante de ser. Le aseguro que encontrará una joya en él.

— ¿Es así?

— Y déjese conocer, para que el comprenda que en usted también hay una. Y lo sé porque eres idéntica a tu madre. — Esta vez le sonrió de una manera tan misteriosa que Lucy no comprendió a qué se podía referir.

Para cuando le quiso preguntar, los platos estaban servidos y los dos hermanos aparecieron fugazmente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. No se escuchó ni una palabra de la nueva inquilina, pero, no parecía molesta, ni triste, tampoco se veía feliz, pero al menos le gustó el pescado que preparaba Igneel.

Al día siguiente, comenzó el fin de semana, y Lucy no acostumbrada a levantarse temprano en estos días; el ruido de una pequeña marcha con cacerolas de instrumento le crispó los nervios.

Y por más que pataleó, o tapó el rostro con la almohada aquello no cesaba.

Maldijo el momento en que aceptó tal trato. También el momento en que aquel imbécil era el hermano de Zeref.

* * *

— ¿Cómo se están llevando? — Maivis se llevó un bocado de su desayuno, y Zeref solo bajó el pulgar a lo griego. — Ya veo...

— De hecho, Igneel acaba de llamarme y había un ruido de fondo insoportable.

— ¿Quién la está pasando peor?

— La señorita Hearthfilia, sin duda.

— Y también depende de ella el avance que tengan.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Zeref, tú conoces a Natsu mejor que yo, y él es incluso, más terco y exótico que tú. Por lo que, a pesar de que la señorita Hearthfilia no lo tendrá fácil, deberá de aprender a sobrellevarlo si quiere continuar por aquí. ¿Y el trabajo cómo lo llevan?

— Irónicamente, eso lo hacen bien. Cada que Natsu se equivoca en algo, ella ya tiene las agallas suficientes para exigirle que lo corrija. Y aun siendo caprichoso, no le queda de otra que aceptarlo, aunque sea a regañadientes. Además mejoró en la negociación escrita.

— Eso es bueno, normalmente es más de hablar.

— Por eso nunca esperé que fuera mínimamente regular, en eso.

Maivis rio, su esposo era bastante estricto, pero con sus hermanos siempre fue más permisivo, a pesar de que esto no se notase.

* * *

¡Hola!

Mmm... Bien... No sé si debería de disculparme ya que en primer lugar todo este tiempo sin subir continuación no ha sido culpa mía. Pero de todas maneras doy mis más sinceras disculpa por este atraso tan abismal. Y por esa razón siento que debo una explicación, que se las daré justo ahora.

No sé si habrán visto pero en mi perfil dejé un mensaje, dónde comuniqué tres días después de la última actualización que tuve un accidente, dónde mi mano derecha se vio afectada, prácticamente no podía hacer nada, especialmente porque soy diestra. No lo puse aquí simplemente porque... sentí que no sería algo de mucho tiempo, y nada por lo que alarmarse.

Después cuando mi mano mejoró, comencé a escribir este capítulo, pero la universidad con todo y proyectos se me vino encima, por lo que el tiempo no me fue como lo necesitaba. Después vino una... Tragedia... Dónde perdí el lugar dónde residía. He estado yendo de un lugar a otro en estos meses, éste ya es el tercero, pero sigue sin ser el definitivo. Pero aquí tengo internet, cosa que no existía en los otros lugares.

No voy a dar todos los detalles una porque son demasiado personales y me han dejado un terrible sabor de boca. Y otra porque los estaría liando por algo que sinceramente ya no tiene importancia.

Por eso ahora solo espero que me puedan comprender, y que no se hayan olvidado de esta pequeña historia. Y que si me quieren insultar por todo este tiempo, lo acepto con todo mi amor (?

Leo los reviews y en serio que me siento mal por dejar parado así de la nada el Fic.

Pero, de todas maneras gracias por el apoyo.

Tengo escritas las demás partes de estos dos, así que cuando tenga tiempo, las corregiré, si es posible más tarde las verán, para después continuar con la de Levy. La cual no me falta mucho en concluir.

Y... En fiiin, Gracias por sus reviews, que son amor, y si todavía gustan de esta historia no duden en dejarme alguno para saber que todavía hay gente que lo sigue :D


	10. Décima Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail. pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, no a esta servidora que solo escribe cosas por diversión.

 **Décima Regla**

 **Un Resbalón con los Hearthfilia y Dragneel**

 **(Segunda parte)**

— No te ves bien, Luigi — Se burló Natsu, estaban sentados a la mesa, y la portadora de aquel apodo, no podía tener peor humor.

— Es Lucy... — Se retuvo a corregir entre dientes.

— Como sea.

— Natsu... — El más viejo lo miró con reprimenda. — Estamos desayunando, no es propicio comentar cosas que no vienen al caso — Más que nada, a Igneel no le agradaba el sonido de cacerolas golpeándose entre sí, por lo que también sus oídos resultaron afectados.

— Bien... — Y como si fuera una orden, se concentró en su desayuno.

— Lucy... — Llamó el pequeño, ella atendió — ¿Quieres ir al cine?— Luego ella se señaló incrédula y Natsu casi escupe su comida. El niño asintió. — Hoy Natsu me prometió que me llevaría a ver Kung fu gato.

Entonces Natsu comenzó a hacerle señas a Lucy de que no aceptara, en una manera desesperada.

Ella vio una oportunidad.

— Esta bien, iré. — Le sonrió ampliamente al niño. El hermano mayor se dio la cara contra la mesa.

* * *

— Entonces... ¿Te gustan las películas? — El pequeño asintió yendo de la mano con la rubia. Mientras Natsu los seguía por detrás con cara de pocos amigos, y una peliverde a su lado enganchada a su brazo.

Él la maldijo como nunca esperó maldecir a nadie, se supone que ese era un día para tres, no para cuatro.

— Natsu... ¿Seguro que estás bien? — Escuchó de la dulce voz de su novia.

— Sí, lo estoy.

— Pero... Me sorprende que le hayas conseguido una niñera a Happy, normalmente prefieres andar cuidando tú de él.

— Ah... Sí, bueno, digamos que... Esta vez es un poco diferente... ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?

— Oh... Natsu —Su novia, Hisue; saltó a abrazarlo del cuello, y un beso estaba próximo a sus labios, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por una voz.

— Hemos llegado — Lucy sonrió con maldad, no le dejaría hacer de la suyas al pelirrosa, el sueño era sagrado, y él osó en tratar el suyo como nada.

— Se gussssstan. — Dijo Happy con rostro curioso, lo que hizo a los enamorados separarse.

— Bueno... — La mujer simplemente tomó de la mano a su enamorado, dirigiéndose al cinema. En cuanto Natsu, giró a Lucy con el ceño fruncido, ella sacó la lengua en burla, lo que hizo que Natsu solo se crispara más.

— ¿Entramos Happy? — Como nunca en esa semana, Lucy mostró sus dientes en una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa. Había hecho bien al preguntarle a Igneel, si aquel pelirrosa tenía novia, y acertada fue su opción de arreglarse un poquito más que otras veces, pues se notó, que a la chica no le agradó verlo con ella, y además, ya iban a comenzar a discutir... Oh Lucy... Niña mala. Tu papí ya te hubiera gritado por esas ropas, pero ¿Qué más daba? Natsu había quedado boquiabierto, y casi que se olvidaba que tenía novia, si no fuera que ella le preguntó porqué no la había pasado recogiendo, por una llamada telefónica. Oh, sí. Se lo pasaría de maravilla, y se vengaría.

— Aye sir.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

* * *

Estaba tan contenta, que hasta decidió comprar un tarro de palomitas grandes para ella y Happy, antes de ingresar a la sala.

— Engordarás Luigi.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe — Le miró mal desde su asiento, por suerte estaban separados por el niño. Quién tomaba tranquilo su soda, mientras les escuchaba discutir. La verdad, nunca había visto a su hermano tan animado, y eso le agradaba.

Las luces se apagaron y se comenzó a proyectar el filme, y a pesar de que debía reinar el silencio.

— ¿Podrías dejar de tirarme las popetas? — Lucy tenía un tic en su ojo. Natsu no había pasado de hacer eso desde los tres segundos después de la carrera de trailers, que nada tenían que ver con la película actual.

— No, hasta que enceste.

— ¿Encestar? ¿Dónde?

— Bueno, en tu escote hay espacio suficiente para todo esto.

Y enfureció y le lanzó un puñado de su tarro de palomitas.

— ¿Y a mí por qué?

— A ver si consigues tener algo en el cráneo.

— Pues aquí la rubia eres tú.

— Y tú un...

— ¡YA! — Gritó el pequeño de cabellera azul. — Dejen ver la película, desde que comenzaron a discutir nadie ve la peli — Infló la mejillas molesto, y los dos mayores se arrepintieron al recordar que se encontraban en una sala de cine.

Luego, a pesar de que poseían malas caras, salieron al encender de las luces.

Happy relataba feliz sus partes favoritas a la rubia, y Natsu se perdió de vista con Hisue en un momento.

A Lucy poco le importaba, pero algo no le agradaba y todavía no entendía qué era.

Por otro lado, Natsu solo pensaba en cómo se podía vengar de aquella insolente mujer.

* * *

El domingo llegó, y con ello una nueva marcha, pero esta vez de gritos militares.

Después del almuerzo, Happy salió a jugar al jardín, dónde había un pequeño parque.

— Juguemos.

— ¿A qué quieres jugar? — Preguntó el hermano mayor. Happy se encogió de hombros.

— Es extraño que estés aquí un domingo, así que no se me ocurre nada...

— A ver... — Natsu se quedó pensativo ¿Cómo podía entretener a su hermanito?

— ¿Qué tal a las escondidas? — Sugirió Lucy, quien había sido una vez más invitada por el pequeño.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No! — Refutó el mayor.

—¿Y por qué no? Igneel también podría jugar — Sonrió al anciano que decidió esperarlos en la puerta.

— Porque...

— Vamos, Natsu, di que sí. — Le rogó el pequeño, la maldita de Lucy lo tenía a su favor cuando trataba de juegos.

— Está bien. — Hizo una mueca. — Pero yo no...

— Tú cuentas. — Le interrumpió Lucy, tomando a Happy de la mano. — Vamos a escondernos.

— Aye sir.

Natsu respiró profundo, maldita mujer, pero ya se las cobraría... Especialmente porque justamente iba a empezar a llover en unos minutos. Por primera vez amó a la chica del clima.

Natsu comenzó a contar contra una pared y cuando llegó a cien, saltándose muchos números, ingresó a la casa. Dejando una pequeña trampa para aquella rubia despampanante.

Buscó en la cocina, y el comedor, no encontró nada más que un plato con Sandwiches, seguramente Igneel los había preparado por lo que comió algunos en su travesía de aquella búsqueda.

Entró al cuarto de Happy, luego en el del anciano, en el de él, hasta el de huéspedes, añadiendo el de Lucy, dónde registró un poco de más.

Luego la sala, y todavía nada ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Ah... Pero, recordó entonces que estaban con Igneel, un anciano astuto en medida, y que en su juventud, fue militar, hasta llegar al puesto de capitán.

Siendo principal estratega... Entonces, pensó, si el fuera ese anciano ¿Dónde estaría? Exacto, se escurriría de un lado a otro, por lo que, estaría llegando al jardín.

Corrió al lugar con confianza al saber que era más rápido, y los cachó a el anciano y Happy.

Contento con su obra descuidó la falta de una.

Y entonces escuchó el grito de victoria para ellos y su derrota.

— ¡10! ¡Dragneel Junior, vuelve a contar! — Esa maldita.

Salieron al jardín y Lucy celebraba alzando los brazos junto a los otros dos, y Natsu se quedó con los brazos cruzados hasta que decidió hablar.

— Luigi... Tienes un bicho en tu cabeza. — Ella incrédula tocó su coronilla sintiendo un bulto asqueroso.

— ¡Quítalo! — Comenzó a correr de un lado a otro.

— Tranquilícese señorita Lucy, es una araña no peligrosa...

— ¿Araña? — Y gritó peor — ¡Sáquemenlaaa! — A Pesar de que el insecto se terminó rodando por propia supervivencia hasta salir de ella, Lucy no dejó de correr espantada, hasta que algo le interrumpió el paso, y todo su mundo dio un vuelco de 180 grados, y sentía los saltos que daba de cabeza. — ¿Qué es esto? Por Dios, bájenme...

En ese momento, Igneel no sabía si enorgullecerse de tal trampa perfecta, o si de arrepentirse de haber enseñado a aquel mocoso a hacerla.

— Natsu... — Le regañó.

— ¿Qué? — Él reía a carcajadas. — Se ve bastante bien ahí. Asintió para cuando comenzó a llover. Lucy quería llorar, pero soportó, pues ese idiota no debía de conocer su verdadera desesperación.

— No eres más que un mocoso infantil — Le recriminó la rubia, apuntándole de mala gana.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio, y cosas como esta se pagan — Ahora señaló la zoga atada a su tobillo, y que la había puesto en esa situación, colgando de un árbol.

— Ya quiero saber de algo peor...

Y después de esa última risa burlona, sintió un creciente retortijón en su abdomen bajo.

— ¿Los Sandiwches? — La vio sonreír de manera macabra, y él no tuvo más opción que ingresar corriendo a la casa.

— A eso yo llamo castigo divino — Satisfecha y con ayuda del anciano logró salir de aquella trampa, e ingresar feliz para darse una ducha, junto a Happy. Ya que Natsu no lo podría bañar.

Entró a su habitación en busca de ropa, pues Happy no se quería bañar en otro cuarto que no fuera de él, y escuchó algo tras la puerta del baño de ese cuarto, y rogó que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando abrió la puerta con esperanza de que estuviera errónea, terminó con los ojos tapados por sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Chilló.

— Pues, evacuando tu chiste. — Un sonido, hizo a la rubia cerrar los ojos con fuerza del asco.

— Más te vale que no quede ni un olor...

— La idea, es de hecho lo contrario.

Y un quejido salió de ella, cerró de un portazo y se apuró donde Happy.

— Desde hoy usaré tu baño — Le dijo al niño antes de entrar al cuarto.

* * *

El lunes comenzó más tranquilo, pues ella despertó en horario acostumbrado, y no había ni un ruido. Recordó que su baño expedía un olor nauseabundo y después de tomar sus ropas fue al cuarto del niño, pero él no estaba en cama, y la ducha estaba prendida.

— Happy, deja que me bañe contigo. — Abrió la puerta y maldijo que el protector de los baños fuera transparente. Terminando en un grito de susto y girándose al otro lado. — Disculpen... Ya me iba...

— No por favor, acompáñanos, y ahorremos agua — Natsu se burló de la actitud de esa mujer, la noche anterior ya lo había visto defecando ¿Qué más daba que lo viera desnudo?

— Ah, sí, en la escuela me están enseñando eso de las tres erres.

— ¿Ves? Happy está de acuerdo.

— Lo lamento mucho pero... En esta ocasión seré un poquito egoísta con el medio ambiente... — Y salió.

— Mi cuarto está al frente — Dijo en voz alta. Lucy emitió un gruñido.

¿Ir o no ir?

A la mierda, solo se iba a duchar.

Entró al cuarto indicado, y un aroma, que detestaba admitir, agradable en medida inundó sus fosas nasales.

Pensar que ese era el aroma de alguien como él. En realidad, nunca habían estado lo suficientemente cerca para poder percibir a qué olía.

Y esos pensamientos eran tan idiotas.

Se vistió y salió del baño, encontrándose de nuevo aquel escultural cuerpo, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al menos.

— Tengo suficiente de esto — Murmuró hastiada.

— ¿Eh? — La miró con incredulidad actuada — Vaya, no creía que realmente fueras a tomar la oferta.

— Se llama medidas drásticas... Si me disculpas... — Salió de aquella habitación.

— Olvidas tú... — Se calló, aquella era su ropa se dormir ¿Qué podría hacer con eso? Todavía tenía dolores de barriga, y era molesto.

Entró al baño, y de hecho, tenía ese olor a chica joven, que no pensaba percibir nunca en su alcoba.

Natsu ha tenido novias antes, sí, pero nunca las llevaba a casa, pues, Happy e Igneel vivían ahí también. Lo que menos quería era que su hermanito tuviera un trauma y su padre lo acusara por ello.

* * *

Lucy iba a tomar el transporte público para ir al trabajo, pero asombrosamente Natsu le dijo que fuera con ellos.

Primero fueron a dejar a Happy, y por fin descubrió el porqué de la vaga puntualidad del pelirrosa.

— Pasa al asiento de copiloto. — Le dijo una vez volvió al auto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no soy tu maldito chófer.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, y aún con el miedo de que la dejara plantada una vez abajo, lo hizo.

Y para su sorpresa, lo decía en serio.

Llegaron a la empresa sin mayor percance y fue cuando la verdadera trampa comenzó.

No habían dejado de hablar sobre la llegada de los dos jóvenes en el mismo auto.

Y Natsu no hizo más que empeorarlo.

— Señorita Hearthfilia — Escuchó por primera vez su apellido y tal galantería de los labios de su jefe, además no comprendía porqué elevaba tanto la voz. Y además estaba frente a su escritorio ¿Qué querría? — Olvidó esto en el cuarto — De un pequeño bolso fue sacando sus ropas de dormir, dejando el interior a lo último y a vista de todos. Además de un brasier. Aunque ese no lo había usado para dormir...

Las escondidas.

Recordó con odio.

— Gran noche ¿No?

—Maldito ladrón — Masculló con veneno en sus palabras para que solo él escuchara. Y se levantó pero con calma, y dejando fluir sus dotes de actriz. — ¿Gran noche? — Dijo alta y claramente — Pues lo habrá sido para usted... Yo quedé insatisfecha — Alegó arriscando la nariz. Y tratando de no echarse a reír ante la reacción del público, y de su actual Romeo.

— ¿Insatisfecha? ¿Después de tan dulces gemidos?

— Pues déjeme decirle que sé actuar muy bien...

— ¿Es así? Sus orgasmos me decían lo contrario...

— ¿Usted llama a eso orgasmo? JA.

— Natsu... Lucy... — La voz de enojo de Zeref resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes — A mi oficina... Ahora.

* * *

— Él comenzó. — Dijo Lucy, Zeref solo pidió prisa.

Ya en la oficina, los dos acusados estaban con la cabeza gacha ante las reprimendas de un carácter endemoniadamente apaciguado de su superior.

— Sé que decían esas cosas por decir... Pero... ¡Se están pasando de la maldita raya! Los mandé a llevarse bien, no a humillarse públicamente. Natsu, eres uno de los pilares de esta empresa, no puedes ir la vida espantando a tus asistentes.

— No necesito de uno en primer lugar.

— Lo necesitas. Eres un fiasco en las redacciones, y tus decisiones autónomas son una locura. Y usted, Lucy, es una joven que conoce de negocios, y porque le tuve fe, le insistí a Jude para que le dejara tomar esta oportunidad, pero como van las cosas... Ha de tener que regresar con él.

— ¡No!... Digo, me disculpo, no lo haré más, pero... No quiero regresar.

— ¿Qué hay de ti Natsu? — Miró a su hermano, Zeref siempre era igual, tranquilo, y con un semblante que aparentaba despreocupado a ojos ajenos, pero la realidad era otra. Natsu sabía que estaba alterado, y si hacía o decía algo erróneo, perdía a Happy.

— Ya no lo haré — Bufó cruzándose de hombros y observando la ventana de su lado. Al parecer llovería nuevamente. Y con eso, su mente solo preguntaba cuándo terminaría la época de lluvia anunciada por la odiosa chica del clima.

— Entonces... Confiaré.

* * *

Lucy continuó con su trabajo y revisó los nuevos documentos para entregar al idiota de su jefe.

— Hey, Lucy — Escuchó la voz de Loke e inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, estaba frente a ella, apoyándose en el escritorio.

— Loki... ¿Qué ocurre? — Sonrió, al fin su día parecía mejorar.

— ¿Es verdad eso de que pasaste la noche con tu jefe?

Ella se horrorizó e inmediatamente quedó sin habla gracias a los nervios. A pesar de que sus manos hacían mímicas tratando de desmentir aquello.

— No necesitas explicarme, son cosas que pasan — Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa con cierto tono pícaro — Así que... Si lo deseas ¿No preferirías pasar la noche con alguien que si te comprenda?

* * *

Había salido al fin de trabajar, y pasó por unos dulces al centro comercial, con el afán de agradecer a Igneel y Happy por lo bien que se habían comportado con ella.

Pero al tardarse escogiendo los postres que creía ella preferiría el uno o el otro, no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover y una vez fuera de la tienda, agradeció que esta gozara de techo para poder resguardarse.

No estaba segura si esperar a que pasase la lluvia o pedir un taxi, pero en cuanto se decidió por la segunda opción un auto que reconoció plantó frente a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Arqueó una ceja extrañada.

— Solo de paso ¿No deberías de estar en la casa?

Lucy mostró la funda, y Natsu se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Subes o te quedas?

— Subo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio desde que volvió a arrancar, se sentían incómodos.

— ¿No deberías de ser tú quien debería de estar en casa?

— Tenía asuntos que atender, además tuviste suerte de que estuviera por aquí.

— En realidad eso me inquieta...

— ¿Por qué? No ando coqueteando con otras chicas si es lo que te preocupa.

— ¿Qué?

— Te gusto...

— A ver, que en primer lugar tienes novia...

— ¿Y eso qué?

— Pues que... que... N-No me ando fijando en lo que no puedo tener.

— ¿Segura? Yo no te estoy poniendo obstáculos.

Ella sonrojó, él rió.

— Además, me gustan mil veces más Happy e Igneel que tú.

— Ah... Poligamia.

— No enredes lo que digo...

— Tú lo haces con lo que yo digo.

— Porque me obligas a...

— Tú igual.

Lucy no contestó y se concentró en mirar a través de la ventana. La lluvia no era algo que le agradara en medida, siempre fue triste, y la ponía realmente pasiva, pues la nostalgia llegaba entre aquel chispeante sonido y oscuro paisaje.

Pero en ese momento, lo que retumbaba en su cabeza era aquel morado que Natsu tenía en su pómulo ¿Se habría metido en alguna pelea? Vaya que era un chiquillo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino del otro día...

— No te voy a secuestrar si es lo que te preocupa.

— No es eso, simplemente quiero saber a dónde vamos.

— A un hotel.

— ¿Qué?

— Negocios...

— Ah...

— Aceptalo, quieres que nos quedemos y hagamos...

— ¡No!

Y de hecho, había sido para eso. Y por suerte no pasó mucho para cuando Natsu estuvo de regreso con un maletín.

— ¿Con quién?

— Chicos malos...

— No comprendo cómo tienen esa empresa.

— Esta ciudad es libre, y se aceptó el hecho de cargar armas por seguridad, pero por supuesto; entre tanta gente, que no te extrañe encontrar uno que otro lunático. Igual, ya nos hemos metido en algunos problemas, pues exportamos a partes con las mismas normas, pero muchas veces la mercadería pasa por lugares que esto no es así, y recibimos unas que otras denuncias, pero... pequeñeces.— Lucy, sabía la razón principal así que solo le observó — Y porque aportamos al gobierno con armas de fines no militares ¿Algo más?

— Se tuvieron que encontrar un buen abogado.

— Erza Scarlet es el nombre.

— ¿Y acepta esto?

— Al principio dudó, pero, las bases del contrato son sólidas y legales, por lo que aceptó. Además viene con pasteles incluidos...

— Ya decía yo que aceptó muy rápido.

— ¿La conoces?

— Tuvo un tiempo en el que aprendió karate, mamá le prestó a los subordinados de papá.

— No sé que pensar.

— No intentes una pelea contra ella.

— bueno... Es verdad que es ruda.

— ¿Ya te peleaste con ella?

Él señaló el morado de su ojo.

— Eso no es como yo le recuerdo... — Él escuchó atento — Más bien creo que mínimo te rompería un hueso.

* * *

Llegaron a casa y tuvieron la bienvenida de los otros dos habitantes con una cena por servir, cuando la terminaron, Lucy sacó los postres guardados con antelación en el refrigerador.

A Happy le dió unas galletas en forma de pescado rellena de manjar, mientras que a Igneel un pastel de higo, pues era mas sano, y sin perjuicios a su salud.

Luego estaba Natsu, no parecía esperar algo, y de hecho cuando vio aquel mouse de chocolate frente a él se sorprendió bastante.

Ella simplemente comió un flan.

* * *

La puerta de su cuarto sonó y ella decidió ir a abrirla.

— ¿Natsu?

Pensó en que trataría de Happy pero no fue así.

— ¿Ya nos llamamos por nuestros nombres?

— Bueno, a mí me dices Luigi — Puso los ojos en blanco, Natsu pasó y se quedó recostado a una pared. Lucy cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama esperando cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir.

— No me esperaba lo del mouse.

— Yo esperaba un "Gracias" — Le sonrió bromista, Natsu le siguió.

— A eso venía. A Happy realmente le gustan esas galletas, y pensaste en la salud de Igneel. Gracias.

— ¿Y tú?

— Bueno... Acertaste en el chocolate.

— ¿Solo eso?

— Prefiero las tortas heladas.

— Estuve cerca.

— Sí, bueno. También me vengo a disculpar.

— ¿Por?

Hizo un gesto de duda.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas.

— Entonces no sé si aceptarlas...

Natsu quedó callado y ella se rindió.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué?

Lucy señaló su propio ojo.

— Eso no te lo hiso Erza.

— No navegues por ahí.

— ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?

— Simplemente porque no. Y... ¿Ultimamente no andas muy preguntona? No te interesa si hago algo o no.

Aquello le dolió, sabía que era verdad, y de hecho a él también le había dicho en ocaciones aquello, pero, escucharlo tan cortante e ido, fue como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo el corazón.

— Es verdad, no me interesa.

El pelirrosa captó el vaivén en su voz, e hizo que dudara, de lo que había dicho.

— Si eso es todo... Te puedes ir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, hubo tensión entre el personal de empresas Dragnel, especialmente el que Natsu Dragneel controlaba; estaba sospechosamente callado y no sonreía como de costumbre.

— Aquí están tus documentos. — Como si no fuera con él, Natsu no contestó y simplemente miró al techo. — Y si en algún momento le interesa saber... Mañana por la noche no tendrás que cargarme en tu adorado auto.

Levantó la ceja de manera imperceptible para ella, no quería prestar atención pero de alguna manera le picó la curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ah... Es que tengo una cita — Cual niña pequeña dio saltitos. Natsu arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Con?

— ¿Y acaso a ti eso te incumbe? Respuesta: No. Solo te he avisado porque después de todo, no es mi casa. Ahora si me permite... — Y dejó la oficina. Contoneando las caderas al ritmo de una canción que cargaba en la cabeza, estaba feliz, y no le apenaba demostrarlo.

Por su lado Natsu ya se hacía a la idea de quién podría ser. Los había visto conversando más de una ocasión. Y aquello era desagradable para él.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, todo era silencio, hasta la cena fue silenciosa, pues hasta Lucy había comprendido, que el parlanchín y alma de esa casa no era otro que ese pelirrosa. Y de hecho a veces podían conversar de manera amena, y compartir como personas civilizadas.

Pero esa noche estaba muy callado. Tanto que le sorprendió siquiera verlo cuando ella salió de darse un baño en la habitación de Happy.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

— Es la puerta de mi cuarto ¿Tan raro es que esté frente a mi cuarto? — Preguntó irónico, Lucy reviró los ojos y se lo pensó bastante antes de contestar algo más. No quería más problemas por más que ese hombre la sacara de casillas no se lo permitiría.

— No, es verdad, es completamente normal — Disponida a irse, escuchó claramente lo que su contrario dijo.

— No vayas...

— ¿Qué? — Tenía dudas sobre a qué se refería y su rostro gritaba por una respuesta.

— A la cita con Loke.

— ¿Por qué no? Y... ¿Cómo sabes que es con él?

— Simplemente lo sé, y porque no veo conveniente que salgas a la noche.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cintura incrédula.

— ¿Es en serio? Ah... Ya comprendo... Lo que pasa... Es que estás celoso...

Natsu resopló con una risa al final.

— ¿De qué?

— Quizá, de que tú no te permites salir a una cita los días de semana...

— Eso es estúpido.

— Entonces es que te gusto.

— Eso todavía más. Simplemente no me da gana de que vayas.

— No eres quién para decidir eso porque sí.

— Soy tu jefe.

— Vida profesional y personal aparte...

— Esta es mi casa...

— ... — Se quedó con la mente en blanco, es verdad, ¿si al regreso no la dejaba pasar y al final se quedaba durmiendo en la calle? No quería eso — Yo... Yo... No es justo — Sus ojos rápidamente se inundaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo de ahí.

Natsu quedó extrañado, esperaba algo diferente, como un golpe, o un grito. Pero no, lo que recibió fueron lágrimas.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy? — Preguntó preocupado el pequeño al ver a su hermano, acababa de regresar del cuarto del viejo Igneel después de oír algunas historias del pasado.

Natsu le miró y simplemente negó ¿Era su culpa? Porque el niño le miraba como si de hecho él fuera un villano.

¿Ahora qué?

* * *

Tocó a la puerta y no recibió respuesta alguna. Insistió de tres a cuatro veces con el mismo resultado y decidió entrar de todas maneras, siendo recibido por un almohadazo en el rostro.

— ¿Y eso porqué?

— Por entrar sin permiso — La voz salió nasal, pero a Natsu le causó gracia, sentada en mitad de cama con ojos y nariz roja, estaba una rubia con los cabellos húmedos y sin ganas de razonar con él. Ajustó la puerta, tomó la almohada y se acercó.

— Es mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera.

— Hasta decidir en la vida de otros al parecer.

— Pero tampoco es para que salgas corriendo a moco tendido.

— No lo entiendes... —

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Olvídalo, seguramente ni te ha de importar.

— Seguramente no, pero quizá lo entienda.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y le miró de mala gana, Natsu lo tomó como una invitación a sentarse a orilla de la cama. No se veían ya que le daba la espalda.

— Estoy harta de que controlen mi vida...

— ¿Por tu padre?

— Creo que es obvio... Mi padre no deja que haga lo que yo quiera, pero, al menos, las razones de él tienen coherencia, lo que tu acabas de hacer, Déjame decirte que es simplemente capricho.

— ¿Capricho? ¿De qué tipo?

— Del tipo "Quiero deshacerme de mi asistente, así que la haré infeliz"

— Estás actuando como una niña.

— Y tú como un niño.

Natsu suspiró y por fin le observó.

No la odiaba, él tenía claro eso, simplemente que cada quien tenía sus razones para actuar.

— No tengo nada contra ti.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué tantas ganas de espantar a tus asistentes?

Él hizo una mueca, dudando, pero al final ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

— Es un problema de familia... Sé que te has dado cuenta que mi relación con Zeref no es buena.

— Se nota a distancia.

— Bien. Digamos que es el mismo problema que tienes con tu padre en una manera diferente. Zeref, quiere que en algún momento yo me haga cargo de la empresa... Pero... Simplemente cosas así no son lo mío.

— ¿Y tratas de que se harte de ti?

— Trataba... Hasta que supe que la custodia de Happy le pertenecía por ser el mayor.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

— ¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo fue tu propia culpa.

— ¿Eh? — Ella le miró incrédula y giró su cuerpo hacia él por comodidad.

— De alguna manera acepté el hecho de tener una asistente, pero no me agradó tu actitud, así que, por eso empezó toda la locura.

— ¿Y se supone que ahora es mi culpa?

— De los dos, en realidad.

Natsu rió y no muy después le siguió Lucy.

— Entonces... ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya con Loke?

— Porque te romperá el corazón.

— Es así de malvado.

— No sé, pero mujeriego, sí que es. Solo anda un tiempo con alguna y la deja por otra. — Se encogió de hombros — Simplemente eso.

— Ya veo... Te preocupo.

Natsu hizo una mueca desconforme y aprovechando que la tenía de frente, acercó su rostro al de ella observándola con detenimiento.

—¿Y si te digo que sí, qué ocurriría?

Lucy quedó estupefacta, nunca esperó tal acción, y era la segunda vez que podía disfrutar de aquel aroma, pero esta vez emanando de él.

Su respiración se agitó y su rostro se coloreó de un rojo intenso.

— Yo... — Alcanzó a pronunciar cuando giró el rostro avergonzada de su reacción.

Él había pensado en burlarse en un principio, pues sabía que al menos la podría intimidar, y cuando le rechazara la pregunta, tendría una razón para molestarla. Pero, ahora no podía, quería escuchar la respuesta a como de lugar.

—¿Tú?

— Me lo pensaría...

Dijo en voz tan baja que Natsu al no entender tuvo que insistir en su pregunta y acercarse más.

— Pero tú para qué quieres... — Entonces ella volvió el rostro encontrándose todavía más cerca de aquello orbes, a los que, con el pasar de las bromas, había empezado a dusfrutar y añorar, pero no de esa manera. Los conocía furiosos, alegres, y calmos. Y en ese momento no comprendía lo que querían decir. — ¿Saber eso? — Aquel murmullo salió mientras trataba de no perderse en esa mirada.

Natsu siempre había sido alguien difícil de perturbar por las mujeres. Podía estar con ellas en cualquier manera, nunca se iba a frustrar o a hacer algo que no tuviera que pensar antes, pero con Lucy, nisiquiera las bromas las pensaba como era debido. Aquello que estaba pasando no lo pensó en ningún momento.

Ninguno se dio cuenta al principio, pero sus labios se tocaron, apretaron, separaron y volvieron a unirse.

No era como que creyeran tenerse algún cariño en especial; pero, siendo "Enemigos" Aprendieron bastante uno del otro, y en sus conversaciones más amenas, lograban mantener un ambiente de tensión diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados; pues, era un incesante tira y afloja.

Lucy no lo entendía pero cuando menos se dio cuenta tenía a aquel hombre sobre ella; tocándola, y besándola de una manera que su cuerpo ni ella misma podía rechazar.

— ¿Natsu? — Pudo hablar finalmente cuando recobró la cordura.— E-Espera.

Él se dedicaba a besar el fémino cuello con pausas y tentando todo el cuerpo que intentaba no comenzar a retorcerse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Realmente él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mas nunca esperó realmente atreverse a ello. Pero, aquella rubia ya lo estaba tentando desde el primer día en que la vio, y sus constantes desacuerdos no hicieron más que empeorar la situación.

— Pues... que... que... — Ella estaba roja de pies a cabeza por la vergüenza.

— ¿Primera vez? — Le hizo burla, ella se tapó la cara inmediatamente. Eso se lo confirmó a un sorprendido Natsu.

— Pensaba que las chicas de la mafia eran más de mundo. — La dejó libre y solo quedó recostado a su lado.

— Ya sabes que mi padre no me deja ni salir.

— ¿Y sus subordinados qué?

— Sería. Ceniza si intentan algo...

— ¿Y yo?

— Si se entera de esto... Te matará.

— ¿Le dirás?

— ... — Se destapó el rostro y solo le observó callada, ya nisiquiera pensaba. La mirada del chico la había hipnotizado.

— Contesta.

— No creo...

— ¿Crees?

— No lo haré.

— No sé si sentirme feliz si lo dices con esos animos de muerta.

Ella apretó los labios y se sentó mirando a sus piernas ¿Qué estaba haciendo? A penas y podían hablarse y ya se estaba besando con él.

Es verdad que Natsu siempre le resultó atractivo, pero, nunca espero llegar a tal punto, nisiquiera teniendolo tan cerca.

— Es que... ¿Por qué hicimos eso?

— Porque quise y tú quisiste...

— Pero...

— ¿Pero?

— No lo entiendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tienes novia, a mi me gusta Loki ¿Por qué?

— Porque no tengo novia, y no te gusta tanto como yo — Sonrió ante la desconcertada mirada chocolate. — Terminé con Hisui el mismo día del cine.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Me dijo que estaba más atento a tu escote que a ella, y como no hay ningún pecado en mirar... Terminamos — Se encogió de hombros. Lucy quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Y por qué lo de Loki?

— Porque siempre me prestas más atención a mí.

— Eso es mentira... — Pronunció mientras él también se sentaba. — Quizá un poco... Pero... Hoy no fue a trabajar... Le llamé y me dijo que te preguntara ¿Le hiciste algo?

— Verás... — Continuó bajando la voz — El golpe me lo dio él. Aunque obviamente yo lo dejé peor.

Lucy quedó más que nada extrañada ¿Por qué se habría peleado con Loke? ¿No se suponía que había sido Erza?

— No entiendo.

— Estaba en una consulta con Erza en un café ¿Bien?

— ¿Y...? — Le animo a que prosiguiera. Él suspiró harto.

— Y... Lo vi con una chica... Si no me equivoco escuché algo de que era su prometida... — Él buscaba cómo esconderse de la mirada acechante de la rubia, quien solo abría los ojos cada vez más iban pasando las palabras. — Antes, escuché que te invitó a salir, te veías tan feliz que... En un arrebato me acerqué a él y lo golpee... Me regresó el golpe... Y no quieres saber el resto. La cosa es que... — Su frase se vio obstruida por un corto pero tierno beso de parte de su acompañante.

— Lo hiciste por mí ¿Eh? — Le sonrió picara, él se sonrojó. — No... Estás rojo... — Comenzó a reír. Y se volvió a tumbar entre risas sosteniéndose el abdomen.

— No es gracioso... Lucy... — Gruñó en estrés, ella dejó de reír.

— ¿Sabes? Recién me llamas por mi nombre — Le sonrió.

— En realidad... — Dudó y calló, recibiendo desconcierto. — Sí, así parece.

— No voy a preguntar más...

— Mejor, Luce — Rió.

— ¿Otro apodo?

— Pero si te queda.

— No — Se cruzó de brazos.

— Ohhh... — Pronunció bajo Happy — Yo sabía que se traían algo.

Igneel hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio, pero fue tarde para cuando escuchó pasos, y tomó a Happy en brazos y salió corriendo.

— ¡Son unos cotillas! — Gruñó Natsu al abrir la puerta y ver la espalda de su padre. — Que se le hará — Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Dejalos ser... — Lucy salió también con una sonrisa — No es como que vaya a salir de esta casa.


	11. Onceaba Regla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail. pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, no a esta servidora que solo escribe cosas por diversión.

 **Warning:** Desde aquí la autora se va a poner un poco pervert. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. ¿Ha de ser clasificado como +16? No sé, igual tiene la T xDD

 **Onceaba Regla**

 **Un Resbalón con los Hearthfilia y Dragneel**

 **(Tercer parte)**

Lucy por la mañana siempre que tuviera la oportunidad, aprovechaba para dormir hasta la hora máxima que le permitía su rapidez para arreglarse, pero ese día, despertó más temprano y no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Se sentó y observó la habitación especialmente sus sábanas.

No hace muchas horas Natsu la había besado, como un irrespetuoso, sobre esa cama, y después de ser descubiertos por los otros dos inquilinos de la casa,aunque él se le acercó con el objetivo de continuar lo que dejó a medias, ella le pidió que dejaran las cosas así; que era tarde y debían dormir. Pero no lograba conciliar el sueño como le era deseado, pues inmediatamente se le venía a la mente aquellos labios, y sentía como si aquello todavía estuviera pasando.

Se rozó los labios con las yemas de los dedos; y podía imaginarse todo lo que había hecho el chico solo con au lengua, y hasta pudo imaginar cómo hubiera sido ai él hubiera continuado.

El rostro ae le encendió en un rojo intenso, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Cómo podía ser tan depravada?

Culpaba a Natsu y su maldita manera de besar, pero, no comprendía... Solo era un beso. Algo de lo más normal para él, pero no para ella.

Se levantó sabiendo que ya no podría dormir, y bajó a la cocina en busca de algo que la calmase.

Abrió el refrigerador y observó de arriba a abajo, nada se le antojaba, a excepción de un té helado al final de éste. Se inclinó para alcanzarlo sin saber que alguien tras el mesón se regocijaba con la vista, y se mantenía en silencio, para no asustarla.

Lucy sacó el té, cerró el refrigerador y giró encontrándose con la mirada oscura, aquella que parecía estar asechando de una manera que la ponían lo suficiente nerviosa para quedar gagueante.

\- N-Natsu... - Dijo tratando de no demostrar el hecho de que se había espantado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó fingiendo calma y vomenzando a buscar en los anaqueles.

Natsu levantó una ceja incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

\- Es mi casa, tengo derecho. - Respondió dirigiendo su vista a la rubia y a cada movimiento que hacía. Hasta cuando bajó el vaso, pues de nuevo escuchó su voz.

\- Me refiero, a ¿Qué haces en la cocina a esta hora?- Ella giró sin precaución, aquel chiste no le hizo ninguna gracia, así que el muchacho se merecía una mirada de reprimenda.

\- Eso... - Dudó. - No podía dormir. - Lucy se sirvió el té y de paso también le paso un poco al empresario. - No creo que esto sea un buen desayuno.

\- No lo es, simplemente es un calmante. - Respondió recostándose un poco al muro contrario. y bebiendo un poco.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres calmarte? - Sintió curiosidad después de haberse tomado el té a gran velocidad. Lucy se tapó la boca con la mano libre, y él se levantó.

\- Por nada en especial, olvídalo... - Negó con la mano observando el trayecto de su jefe, si no fuera porque aquello era cerrado, habría salido corriendo del otro lado ¿Y si salía subiendo al mesón? Y aunque lo intentó, no fue lo suficientemente rápida para alzar las dos piernas para cuando Natsu estaba a sus espaldas, atrapándola por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Ella maldito en un murmullo audible para su captor, éste solo le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la giró para verla de frente.

\- ¿Quieres saber porqué estoy aquí tan temprano? - Acercó su rostro a una Lucy cohibida, quien negó. - Porque no he podido dormir. - Rió bajo ante el intento de alejamiento de su secretaria. Y aprovechó eso para depositar un suave beso en el femino cuello, notando que la reacción que obtuvo fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ella había respingado y se había quedado casi de piedra. - ¿Y sabes porqué no he podido dormir? - Ahora, ella le observaba atenta esperando que le mintiera diciéndole que no tiene nada que ver con ella. Pero Natsu no era tan compasivo. - Es por tu culpa. -

\- ¡Y qué culpa tengo yo?

\- Permitiste que te besara eso.

\- Eso fue... Un pequeño despiste...

Trató de taparle el rostro con las manos recibiendo una mordida que le encendió las mejillas de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Despiste? - Arrugó el entrecejo demostrando que no le creía, Lucy asintió lo más decidida que pudo. - ¿Segura? - Sonrió, a milímetros de sus labios. Lucy no sabía que hacer, no solo sabía que estaba mintiendo sino que había logrado que algo despertara en ella, una sensación que la dejaba insatisfecha y pedía a gritos por ese hombre, quien desde que interrumpió su huida, no perdió el tiempo para atreverse a masajear sobre la ropa partes cercanas. Eso la estaba haciendo estremecerse, y al mismo tiempo hacía que se detestara. Normalmente sentiría eso como acoso, pero, aunque lo fuese, se trataba de Natsu, y le gustaba. Tanto que fue ella quien osó a unir sus labios una vez más, con un beso superficial, el que un Natsu curado de la sorpresa, se atrevió a profundizar, Irrumpiendo en la boca femenina, la que torpemente correspondía, mientras él jugueteaba con sus manos y tocaba bajo la blusa.

La piel de Lucy era suave, él lo sabía desde el principio, desde su ropa, hasta su manera de caminar cuando estaba alegre, y por supuesto que sus suspiros de tentación, cuando apretó uno de sus senos, no se quedaban atrás. Tanto que quería escuchar más, lo necesitaba.

Separó sus bocas y quedó observando a sus ojos chocolate que mostraban una lujuria deseando salir en ese momento. Pero su voz le distrajo.

\- Natsu... - Murmuró ella bajo, con una voz de súplica que lo dejó seco. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por querer obedecer en ese mismo momento, a pesar de estar en la cocina, y con el peligro de ser descubiertos. Y aunque no quisiera pensar realmente, debía de controlarse.

No la soltó, pero, la dejó de espaldas a él. y continuó masajeando su pecho a lo que ella quedó intranquila, pues estando de espaldas no sabía que podría estar tramando, y no solo eso, así sus caderas quedaban más pegadas, notando la sensación de un creciente bulto entre sus glúteos.

\- Nat... - No pudo terminar su frase cuando un gemido salió de ella, cada vez la presionaba más a su cuerpo.

\- Luce... - Murmuró a su oído. La chica sintió una corriente helada recorrer su cuerpo. - Tú... eres demasiado inocente para estas cosas... - Besó bajo su oreja. - ¿Está bien que sea yo el que te muestre todo?

\- ¿Todo? - Ella simplemente repitió, pues la excitación no la dejaba pensar claramente. Pero después de sentir que la mano del hombre se deslizaba bajo sus interiores, despertó. En serio ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era su jefe, ese mismo que trató de sacarla del camino con acciones bajas e infantiles... Además estaban en plena cocina ¿Dónde estaba la Lucy centrada que solía ser?

Detuvo la mano de Natsu antes de que alcanzara su objetivo. y por suerte este no insistió, porque estaba segura que en fuerza perdía, y en ese momento ni su voluntad era inquebrantable.

Lo que no sabía es que después de eso, tendría a un Natsu insistente sobre ella.

* * *

— Natsu, suéltame — Pidió Lucy tratando de sacar el pesado brazo de su cintura.

— Pero ¿Por qué? Si... — Natsu se acercó a morder su oreja de manera coqueta, aunque en realidad solo estaba jugando un poco.

— Porque estamos en el trabajo. — Le recordó. Estaban en la puerta de entrada, y más de los que Lucy quisiera, habían notado aquel empalagamiento. Hasta Zeref. Que en el momento no pudo hacer más que señalar a los dos, y después a su oficina.

* * *

— ¿Y ahora se supone que están saliendo?

— Bueno...

— S-Solo fueron unos cuantos besos... - Se apuró a decir la rubia.

Zeref se restregó los ojos con irritación ¿Y si Jude se enteraba? ¿Qué diría? Aunque mientras solo fuera un desliz, no importaba ¿No?

— Regresen a trabajar... Al menos ya no harán más idioteces...

* * *

Lucy pudo cancelar su cita con Loke, y después de unos días...

— Tienes que redactar el acuerdo. — Dejó una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. — Y firmar esto. — Sonrió.

— No, por favor Luce...

— Hazlo...

— Por favor... Redactar no...

— No voy a hacer eso por ti, suficiente con que la semana anterior escribí algunas cartas de disculpa.

— Luuuuceeee...

— Y ahí están los enamorados... — Dijo una secretaria al ver a Natsu prendido de la cintura de Lucy, mientras ella en vano, se lo trataba de sacar de encima.

— Nosotros no...

— Estamos tratando negocios — Sentenció Natsu mientras las personas del rededor solo chismeaban sobre ellos.

Mala idea salir de la oficina con un Natsu que no se soltaba mientras rogaba por ayuda.

Por lo que al escuchar los silbidos y cuchicheos, entró nuevamente y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

— Ya suéltame — Le pidió. Él la cargó ante sus protestas, y se sentó dejándola a ella en sus piernas. — Natsu... — Se tapó el rostro, avergonzada.

— Ayúdame...

Al verse sin salida, solo suspiró pesadamente.

— Redacta hasta dónde puedas, luego yo lo reviso, y lo corrijo ¿Bien?

— Eres la mejor — La apretó a él en un abrazo.

— Natsu... Ya... — Y entonces los labios de él aprisionaron los suyos, y después de una pequeña pelea solo se dejó llevar.

Hasta el momento ella no lo comprendía.

Para los demás ellos dos estaban saliendo, ya que de vez en cuando jugueteaban en público por culpa de que el peli-rosa es nada prejuicioso. Pero ella siempre lo cortaba cuando era así.

Pues no sabía realmente cuál era su relación. Ya que... Nunca hubo la formalidad de petición y él simplemente se lanzaba a ella cuando le daba la gana... Aunque aceptaba que le gustaba y que de vez en cuando también era porque ella comenzaba, pero... No sabía cuánto soportaría en una situación en la que eran algo... Sin serlo.

Por lo que se separó de sus labios.

— Ya... Ponte a redactar... — En un intento de levantarse se vio pausada por los fuertes brazos de su amante.

— Luce... ¿Por qué siempre eres así? Es más... No tenías que irte de mi casa...

— Pero... ya pasó el tiempo impuesto y...

— ¿Y eso que importa?

— No quiero molestarlos.

— Pero si Happy e Igneel te adoran.

— Aunque me digas eso...

— Regresa.

— Natsu... Ni siquiera sé que es lo que somos... Y no creo que a Zeref le agrade...

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? Lucy, se supone que cuando te besas y pasas tanto tiempo con alguien es porque son pareja...

— Eso lo supones tú, yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto... — Y volvió a intentar zafarse.

— Luce...

— Suéltame ya — Y así lo hizo el peli-rosa, que se sintió estresado no muy después, ya no tenía ganas de escribir nada.

Pasaron el resto de la semana sin pasar palabra más que la necesaria, pues cuando el tema salía a flote eran interrumpidos.

* * *

Llegó el domingo, Lucy había salido a dar un paseo para despejarse, pero hubo un problema, la temporada de lluvia no parecía estar de su lado, y fue mala idea meterse al pequeño laberinto del parque central, tanto que cuando logró salir estaba empapada.

Debería de tomar un taxi, y tantas ganas que tenía de pasear...

Y... Como si el destino le jugase una mala broma, el deja vú la visitó, en un auto negro.

— ¿Vas a tu casa?

— Contigo no.

— Sube, te llevo.

— Esperaré a un taxi.

— Sube o me bajo a embarcarte...

— Que esperaré...

Y como los Dragneel cumplen lo que dicen, bajó sin importar que el agua hiciera de las suyas, y la obligó a subir de copiloto.

— Esto es secuestro — Lucy iba abrazándose a sí misma, el aire acondicionado del auto estaba encendido, y como si fuera a propósito, estaba a tope de potencia.

— Se llama solidaridad forzada.

— Hubiera preferido gastar en un taxi.

— No me quejo si me pagas.

— ¿Cuánto?

— No con dinero.

— Policía... Auxilio.

— Dramática.

— Pues sí... ¿Dónde vamos? Este no es el camino a mi casa... Y lo sabes... De tanto que te has escabullido sin permiso.

— ¿Lo he hecho?

— Debería demandarte.

Ingresó al garaje y se bajó primero, para luego ver a una tiritante Lucy bajar.

— ¿Agua caliente?

— Iré al baño de Happy...

— Mejor ve al mío, la última vez dejaste tu champú.

— ¿Seguro que es por eso?

— Y porque he estado abstenido ya mucho tiempo.

— No creo que sea tanto.

— Soy bastante fiel ¿Sabes? Y contigo no ha pasado... Bruja — Se cruzó de brazos molesto, Lucy simplemente ingresó a la casa, después de todo conocía el camino.

* * *

— Natsu... — Llamó desde el baño, él sin importarle nada abrió la puerta — No mires, bien escuchas desde fuera.

— No quiero. Habla cariño, antes de que me meta también.

— Ropa...

— Déjame ver qué encuentro...

Y regresó con una camisa que creía debería quedarle al menos un poco larga, para tapar lo necesario. Y el poder disfrutar de la vista.

— ¿Dónde están Happy e Igneel? — Bajaron al comedor por un poco de chocolate caliente que fue preparado por Natsu. Quien se quedó simplemente en pantaloneta después de ducharse.

— Happy se quedó a dormir dónde un amigo, Igneel fue a visitar la tumba de su fallecida esposa.

— Comprendo...

— Entonces... Estamos solos hasta mañana ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?

— Sabes que no lo haré.

Lucy suspiró y se concentró en su taza.

— Luce... Es en serio lo que te dije.

— ¿Qué de todo?

— Todo. Quiero que regreses, no solo Happy e Igneel te adoran, yo más que ellos, y... Sé que soy un idiota por no decirlo como es debido pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Es vergonzoso.

Ella resopló, y luego tomó su último sorbo de chocolate.

— Si eso es todo...

— Ve a mi cuarto.

— Me quedaré en el de huéspedes.

— Andas muy necia hoy... — Se levantó y Lucy dio pasos hacia atrás.

— Como si nunca lo fuera.

— Pero hoy estás colmando mi paciencia — Y cuando dio los suficientes pasos, Lucy había comenzado a correr en dirección a la sala, claro que le dio ventaja, pero como era de esperarse, la alcanzó, la rodeó y se tiró con ella al sillón más largo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— No eres nada romántico.

— Como si lo fuera siempre. — Le regresó la anterior conversación con un tono divertido.

Ella le daba la espalda, así que se tuvo que mover un poco entre sus brazos para quedar de frente.

— Si lo hubieras dicho desde un principio estaríamos en mejores términos ahora.

— Dime sí o no. Ese extraño idioma femenino, no lo entiendo. — Y como siempre, la hizo reír. Es verdad, que normalmente discutían, pero, él era quién más le sacaba risas, las cuales no hacían más que enloquecerlo. No solo de desesperación, sino también de amor.

— ¿Tú que crees? — Le besó — Claro que sí. – Él sonrió más que nunca.

Y en un susurro hizo que ella cerrara los ojos de gusto y felicidad al escuchar aquello.

— Te amo.

— Yo a ti.

— Ahora puedo dejar de abstenerme. – Lucy le apartó el rostro con la mano.

— No he dicho nada de eso…

— Pero Luce… He esperado… — Se puso a recordar – Básicamente desde que te vi…

— Es poco tiempo.

— ¿Y?

— Y que… Pues que… — Su cara volvió a enrojecer, y se puso peor cuando al moverse un poco sintió un bulto bajo su ombligo. – ¿Natsu?

— ¿Qué esperabas? A penas estás usando ropa… Mi ropa — Recalcó. — y te mueves más que una lombriz…

Lucy no sabía que decir, estaba avergonzada, eso no era lo suyo, de hecho se sentía intranquila, pues nunca esperó estar tan cerca de un hombre con tan poco tiempo fuera de casa ¿Y si al final solo era una ilusión? Pero, luego pensó de nuevo. Era Natsu, alguien demasiado sincero para ser verdad, ya algunas veces le había dicho que la amaba por poner su mundo de cabeza... Cuando en realidad ella sentía las cosas de otra manera, pues él fue quien puso su mundo de cabeza, tanto, que todo ese tiempo sin hablar con él, tuvo ansiedad por conocer más de él. Y que el orgullo no le dejaba preguntar.

— De todas maneras, no es para que te pongas así — Le regañó tímida. No era que no quisiese, era que temía decepcionar al chico, después de todo, él sí tenía experiencia.

Ella le amaba, por lo que, había decidido, regresarle cada beso y caricia que él le diera, por mucha vergüenza que le diera, y por lo más que se quejara de que era su actual enamorado. Aquella noche sin duda (Dejando el dolor de un lado) fue perfecta.

La reunión con la otra empresa llegó, Natsu había escrito el acuerdo, y se sorprendió al revisar que Lucy no le había corregido absolutamente nada.

¿Estaría de vaga?

— Luce... — Estaban a punto de salir cuando pronunció su nombre — ¿Has estado ocupada?

— No mucho...

— ¿Por qué no corregiste el acuerdo? Si entrego esto así.

— Lo aceptarán...

— ¿Eh?

— Está bien hecho, Natsu.

—Pero...

— Me ahorraste un poco de tiempo esta semana. Gracias.

— No te burles.

— Déjame, solo de vez en cuando. — Le sonrió, y después de un corto beso.

La reunión pasó sin percance, y el contrato fue firmado la misma noche. Pero Lucy estaba intranquila, aquella era una organización cercana a los negocios de su padre, además reconocía a su benefactor. Sting.

Si no mal recordaba lo había visto una vez cuando tenía quince, justamente cuando los padres de ambos, cerraron un trato.

Ella apenas tuvo una pequeña y extraña conversación con el rubio.

— ¿Y estás de acuerdo?

Ella giró extrañada sin comprender la pregunta.

— ¿De acuerdo con qué?

— Con el trato.

— Ni siquiera sé de qué trata...

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Tendría que saberlo?

— Bueno, si tu padre no te lo dijo, yo no soy nadie para hacerlo.

Y así, terminó su primera y única charla. Pues hasta en la reunión, ella se mantuvo callada e ida cuando se trataba de pasar palabra con aquel hombre.

— ¿Estás bien? — Escuchó a su enamorado, quien la miró preocupado, algo muy raro en el semblante del peli-rosa.

— Claro.

— Pues no te creo.

Suspiró.

— ¿No te vas a molestar?

— Trataré.

Le contó sobre aquella vez, pero más que molesto, Natsu sintió incertidumbre.

— Hey... Luce... — Y con unos cuantos toquecitos logró que abriera los ojos, y después de mirarlo, ella volvió a cerrarlos con intenciones de seguir durmiendo.

— No eres nada madrugadora estos días. Happy... — Y comenzó, un pequeño karaoke, con canciones pesadas y fuertes para darle buenos días a la rubia, quien solo se dedicó a maldecir luego de esto.

Las tardes de los fines de semana, salían, o jugaban para complacer a Happy.

Pues, Lucy a pesar de ser recién llegada, lo comprendía, Happy, era un niño así como lo decía su propio nombre. Feliz, alegre, risueño, y que le gusta divertirse... Pero... Estaba a falta de algo importante, padres, algo de lo que Natsu e Igneel se hicieron cargo de cubrir como podían.

Pero un día un comentario de este niño, hizo que Lucy diera un vuelco a su niñez y se sintiera terriblemente nostálgica.

— Natsu... — Llamó a su hermano, quien estaba tratando de descifrar cómo se usaba una batidora.

— Dime Happy.

— Es la primera vez que hacemos galletas, pero, quiero hacer más además de darles forma.

— ¿Te parece ayudarme a preparar la masa, mientras Natsu descubre cómo prender eso? — Preguntó Lucy bajando a su altura, ya habían hecho una parte de galletas, pero necesitaban más por lo glotones que eran los Dragneel.

— Por supuesto — El niño le sonrió, y Lucy lo levantó para sentarlo sobre el mesón dónde tenía un gran bol.

— Primero echas la harina... — Le dio una bolsa de esto, y Happy hizo lo dicho — Espera, no tanto... — Tarde pues el niño la había vaciado. Ella suspiró. — Bueno, no importa, solo hay que aumentar las proporciones...

— Lucy...

— ¿Dime?

— Ayer te molestaste conmigo por cruzar la calle solo... Y hoy te da igual que tire la harina, Igneel y Natsu me hubieran dado sermones... ¿Sabes? Me da un sentimiento cálido. No comprendo qué es, pero siento que me llena un vacío que tenía... ¿De qué trata?

Ella quedó muda viendo al niño de par, en par. Tampoco sabía a qué se refería. Obviamente ella se iba a molestar si hacía cosas que no debía, o se iba a preocupar si algo le ocurriese... Pero... ¿Por qué se molestaría simplemente porque echó harina de más? Sus criadores eran bastante estrictos.

— Pues... Yo no... — Y fue interrumpida por una extraña tos, con un mensaje de por medio de parte del peli-rosa.

— ¡Eso es! — Exclamó feliz el niño — Eres mi mamá ¿Es eso?

— Yo... — Miró a Natsu quien simplemente le sonrió en súplica, lo entendía, quería que Happy tuviera una mamá, quería que supiera todo lo que un niño normal sabe y siente. Después de todo, ser el hermano menor de una empresa que se codea con mafiosos no es fácil. Menos cuando los hermanos que tiene, o son tontos o su tiempo es agitado hasta en muchos fines de semana. La mayoría se ha de recalcar. — Happy — Le habló y miró dulcemente. — No quiero engañarte, así que mejor hagamos un trato.

— ¿Trato? — Ladeó la cabeza, extrañado cuando la rubia se agachó mirándolo desde su regazo.

— Aja. Trato. — Al notar que el niño no tenía más que decir, continuó — No soy tu madre biológica. Y no tienes idea de cuánto me moleta eso — Le sonrió, Happy no comprendió a qué se refería. — Así que... ¿Te parece que de ahora en adelante Trate de ser tu mamá?

Happy asintió con una gran sonrisa, Lucy le abrazó con fuerza y después terminó con lágrimas en los ojos. No es que se sintiera triste, era más bien, felicidad, y una extraña angustia que crecían en ella, como si aquello fuera a cambiar su vida en totalidad... Luego se puso a pensar... ¿Un hijo? ¿Realmente estaba capacitada para aquello?

— Natsu...

— Dime viejo — Estaba en el balcón del patio, pues Lucy estaba bañando a Happy.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No lo sé... ¿Cómo debería de sentirme?

— Y yo menos lo sabré — El anciano se rió a carcajadas de su hijo. Realmente era tonto muchas veces.

— Ya, ya... — Pidió regresando a ver al cielo — ¿Sabes viejo? Es la primera vez que me siento así, como si todo fuera armonía, y no quisiera cambiar nada en mi vida de aquí en adelante.

— Se llama amor.

— ¿Tan enamorado estaré?

— Mejor no contabilices, que te quedarás sin cielo para enumerar.

— ¿Y espacio?

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

— Hasta eso tiene su límite.

— Yo... Quieto pensar un poco más...

— Bien, simplemente... ten cuidado, no quiero que te explote el cerebro.

— Te estás juntando mucho con Lucy...

— Es tu culpa.

Lo reconocía, Lucy llegó a esa casa por su culpa, por la de ambos y no sabía cómo agradecerlo... O a quién agradecerle... De hecho, si sabía pero nunca lo haría.

Pasaron los meses, y tanto Natsu como Lucy, solo podían asegurarse a sí mismos que sobre cualquier cosa, deseaban estar juntos. Formar una familia todavía más grande que la que ya tenían.

Y al fin un día.

— Luce... ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Perlas o diamantes?

— Oro.

— No estaba entre las opciones.

— Pero lo prefiero.

— No te daré un anillo de compromiso de oro, ese es para la boda... Mierda — Reaccionó para cuando vio a la chica medio desmayada en el mueble.

— ¿Qué crees? — Natsu dio una vuelta antes de sentarse frente a su hermano.

— ¿Por fin tienes materia prima?

—... No sé qué hizo Lucy, pero hoy le las paga. Y no... Es algo... Mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué puede ser mejor?

— Me casaré con Lucy dentro de dos años.

Zeref solo le observó irritado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima a la hija de un Hearthfilia? Claro con la misma estupidez, con la que se enteró, estaban viviendo juntos cual familia feliz.

— No sé qué decir... Felicidades.

— Yo sé, es la mejor noticia. — Asintió con orgullo y después quedó pensativo, lo que intranquilizó a su mayor — Verás Zeref... Si no fuera por ti no la hubiera conocido, ni mucho menos ahora estaría en mi casa... Así que... Gracias.

Abrió los ojos grandes ante tal revelación, era la primera vez que Natsu le agradecía, y que además se veía tan contento. Quizá, hablaría con Jude, a ver si lograban llegar a un acuerdo con el matrimonio de por medio.

Y así lo hizo, visitó a Jude, y le habló de lo ocurrido, haciéndose conocedor de algo que no le agradaba.

— Escuché que me mandó a llamar...

— Sí, señorita Hearthfilia... siéntese por favor.

Ella obedeció ¿Natsu habría hecho algo mal?

— ¿Es sobre la última carta de disculpas? Sé que Natsu es un poco...

— No, no — Negó con una sonrisa — No es sobre eso... Verá... Tengo que despedirla.

— ¿Qué? — Lucy sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre ella. — ¿Por qué?

— Su trabajo en esta empresa ha sido espléndido... Pero... Está representando una distracción para una de sus bases principales, por lo que, será un problema a futuro...

— No entiendo... Sé que sabe que Natsu y yo estamos comprometidos y eso, pero, ni él, ni yo... Nunca hemos descuidado el trabajo, y todas las tareas están hechas antes de lo pedido... No comprendo qué clase de distracción estoy siendo...

— Lucy... — Le miró con arrepentimiento, pero él ¿Qué podía hacer? — La verdad... Esto es algo necesario... Si, ustedes se casan... No quiero saber lo que le puede ocurrir a mis hermanos o esposa.

— ¿Es cosa de papa, verdad?

Zeref asintió y con pesar decorando su rostro Lucy se levantó y salió de esa oficina.

— Gracias por avisarme, y disculpe las molestias.

— Luceee — Natsu apareció en el pasillo — ¿Qué ocurre? No te ves bien...

— Natsu... — Levantó el rostro hacia él, volvía a hacerlo, a llorar frente aquel peli-rosa, aunque aquellas fueran otras circunstancias. Se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo el cual él regresó con más fuerza. No comprendía lo que pasaba, pero a quien sea que la haya hecho llorar... Lo golpearía hasta que no tuviera más remedio que hacerse cirugía plástica.

Lucy en ese momento lo decidió debía de hablar con su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, Natsu encontró una sorpresa en su cama, y es que... No había nadie al lado solo se percató de la ausencia de su amada al registrar toda la casa, y no hallar ni una de sus pertenencias... Excepto por aquel anillo de plata que representaba su compromiso con ella.

Lo tuvo claro, le había abandonado.

Lucy entró al despacho de su padre y con el temple que nunca se había atrevido a mostrar le encaró.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?

— ¿A qué?

— No te hagas el tonto, sé que el hecho de que me despidieran tiene que ver contigo.

— Simplemente hiciste mal tu trabajo. No me revires los ojos...

— Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago con los negocios, y también se perfectamente que has amenazado a los Dragneel.

— ¿Te lo dijo Zeref?

— Lo sé, porque te conozco mejor que nadie, y lo que menos te importa es mi felicidad.

— No puedo permitir que te cases con un hereditario bastardo.

— ¿Bastardo?

— ¿No te dijeron que son hijos de diferentes madres?

— Eso es lo de menos... Quiero decir... Si me caso con Natsu hasta tú obtienes beneficios papá.

— Esos beneficios son nada, comparado con lo que necesito.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lucy, tú ya estás comprometida... ¿Te acuerdas de los Eucliffe? Bien, te vas a casar con su hijo mayor Sting.

Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Cómo se atrevía a decidir sobre su vida? Ella a penas y había pasado palabra con ese hombre.

— Ni creas...

— Lo harás.

— No, padre. Me niego rotundamente a continuar con un compromiso que no es de mi agrado.

— Entonces regresa con los Dragneel y espera a la muerte de cada uno, descuida, el sufrimiento vendrá por partes, un día uno...

— ¡Ya! ¡Cállate! Entendí.

— Ah que bien.

— Entendí, que tengo el peor padre que puede existir en este mundo. Y que le odio con toda mi alma.

A esas palabras Lucy se dispuso a irse pero fue detenida por la voz de su padre.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de quien te ha criado?

Al escuchar esto se giró y con llanto furioso contestó.

— ¿Criarme tú? Por favor, no me hagas reír, fue mamá quién me crio, luego fueron los empleados y tutores... En cambio tú... Lo único que puedes enseñarme es que la gente sin corazón existe... Y antes de que me digas algo más... No te preocupes, me alejaré de los Dragneel, así que déjalos en paz, pero eso sí... ¡No pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú! — Y con sonoros pasos rápidos Lucy salió de aquel lugar. Tenía los ahorros de su sueldo ya que no había comprado gran cosa. Y así, rentó un departamento hasta que encontró un empleo, el cual era en empresas Metallicana, y dónde su ascenso fue como viento en popa, y dónde conoció a personas como Levi, con quien no tardaron en hacerse amigas, a día de hoy... Mejores amigas. Pero nunca esperó que su plan se fuera a ver truncado por una negociación entre los Dragneel y los Redfox. Debía de andarse con cuidado y no caer en una tentación mortal. Pues sabía que era observada por algunos de los matones de su padre.

* * *

Me disculparé toda una vida por cosas como esta :'D

Definitivamente en narración y ortografía, es de los peores, pero... No quiero aplazar más su espera.

Porque estoy muy emocionada de que cada vez más personas lo siguen, y sus reviews me ponen realmente de muy buen humor. Muchas gracias :D

Me encantaría contestar uno por uno; pero por ahora realmente no puedo. Y trataré lo posible de no atrasarme tanto con el siguiente episodio ;w;

Ya viene el pasado de nuestra pequeña Levi, con una gran sorpresa :D

Espero no me abandonen (? especialmente a las personas que comentan, son amor del bueno

Hasta el próximo episodio ~


End file.
